La Belle Epoque
by NefretForthEmerson
Summary: Modern, AU story: Anna Smith is an editor at Grantham House Publishing and John Bates is a writer specializing in culture.
1. Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Morning

**A/N: So I decided that I wanted to try my hand at modern AU Anna and Mr. Bates. I ended up putting them in publishing because that's what I actually work in and some jargon will likely slip in, please excuse it. Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned DA, all you'd ever see was a smiling Mr. Bates. I also don't have any vested interest in any of the brands that I mention. I just picked them for texture.**

* * *

Anna Smith was running late. Her clock hadn't gone off and then her water heater refused to give her anything but very tepid water. She had just gotten out of the shower when she heard her mobile chirp. Knowing only Gwen from work would text her at this hour, she ran into her bedroom and read the text message.

Her ladyship is on a tear. Hope you're on your way in.

Anna sighed and typed back: Still at home, cover if you can. It was mornings like this when she wished that she could pull on any old skirt, blouse, and pair of flats before running off to catch the tube. But, Anna was a junior associate editor for La Belle Epoque, the flagship fashion magazine published by Grantham House. Needing to look runway ready was practically a job requirement for everyone at the magazine, even the girl in the mailroom and Anna absolutely hated it. She rooted around in her closet looking for something approprite to wear and found a sample sale Burberry dress that she hadn't worn in the past several months. She scrambled into it and then steeled herself as she put on her Prada knockoff stilettos. 'One of these days,' she thought, 'these shoes will be the death of me.' Her mobile chirped again.

I'll try, but RC has walked by your office twice.

'Crap!" She decided that she'd just have to do her makeup on her way to work and scooped up half of her make-up shelf. Throwing on her Chloe coat, she grabbed her laptop case and ran off to the nearest tube station.

After settling into the least crowded car and swiftly applying the make-up bare essentials, she opened up her work email on her mobile. The pit in her stomach dropped when she saw that the top three messages were from her boss, Mary Crawley, and all of the had subject lines like "Your future at La Belle Epoque." She took a deep breath and tried to calm down. 'I can't change anything. I just have to go in and pretend like I haven't seen a single email.' She closed her email and opened up her e-reader app.

Far too soon, she reached the station near work and started walking to the office. 'It's okay. Don't panic. Those messages could mean anything. Mary liked that last story that you worked on. It's going to be okay. It's going to be okay.' She had just set her stuff down at her desk when Ethel popped her head in and said, "Robert and Mary are waiting for you in Mary's office. They said to come in right now."

Anna sighed. Why was Ethel always the person coming to deliver "bad" news? She didn't hate her, but she wished that the junior associate editor for Grantham's home décor magazine would just mind her own business. She slipped out of her coat and picked up a pen and pad of paper. Walking towards Mary's office, she weakly waved at Gwen and took a deep breath before opening the door.

She was a bit surprised when she was greeted by Mary, Robert, and a man that she didn't know. She smiled weakly at all of them. "Sorry everyone, my alarm clock didn't go off." She immediately regretted the lame-sounding excuse.

"That's quite alright Anna," Robert said with a smile.

"Anna, I'm sure that you're on tenterhooks right now," Mary said quickly, "I know that La Belle Epoque wasn't the book that you wanted to work on…"

Anna opened her mouth to protest.

"It's ok. You wouldn't be the first person to work on a book that didn't particularly fit," Mary said, "as you may know, we're about to launch a new brand, which will be run by Sybil and focusing more on arts and culture, much more your style. We'd like to move you over to this brand and you'd be working especially on a column with John Bates which will be about the cultural scene in major cities." Mary gestured to the third man.

"Moved over to a different book?" Anna gasped out.

"Yes, you'll still be working on Belle Epoque for the next couple of months, but you'll also be helping John with his first couple of columns. Are you ok with this?"

"Sure," Anna replied, "it sounds like quite the opportunity." She looked over at John and gave him a quick smile.

"Fabulous," Mary said and then she started to lay out the plans for Anna's transition.

An hour later, Anna found herself outside of Mary's office in an absolute daze with John Bates standing next to her. "Well that was unexpected," she whispered.

"Not from what Robert has told me about your editorial skills," John replied.

Anna looked at him and asked, "Would you like to get some lunch with me Mr. Bates?"

"Yes, I'd like that and please, call me John."


	2. The Lunch

**A/N: Thanks to all of the readers who left such wonderful reviews. I'm definitely enjoying writing a sunnier A/B than I've been able to in my other stories. Not sure if this chapter works 100% though.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned DA, everything would be kittens and rainbows for Anna and Mr. Bates.**

* * *

After a few minutes of deliberation, Anna and John Bates had decided on going to an organic cafe that was only a few blocks away from the office. Over the lunch, they discussed the new magazine that they'd be working on and worked on mapping out the first couple of columns that he would be writing.

Anna was stirring some milk into her after-lunch tea when John asked, "so how long have you been working at Grantham House?"

"Let's see. I've been there for about seven years."

"Seven years? My god, you must've started when you were 11."

"11?" she laughed, "just how old do you think I am Mr. Bates?"

He studied her face for a minute and said, "since you are asking, I'd wager about 25."

"Flatterer! A lady never reveals her actual age, but I'm most definitely older than 25."

"Alright, alright," he laughed, "what made you decide to go into publishing?"

"My mother was an editor for a couple of academic presses. I used to mark up my school papers with proofreading marks."

"So you were always going to be an editor."

"Yeah, I guess so. What about you? How did you get into writing?"

"Well, I traveled a lot in my old job and pen and paper were cheaper than buying a new bestseller every trip. I sold a couple of stories to some magazines and then Robert used his contacts to help sell my novel."

"You've written a novel?"

"Yeah, it didn't sell that well. Have you always lived in London?"

"No, I'm a Northern girl, originally from Yorkshire. You?"

"I've spent most of my life in London, but recently I've lived in Ireland, Canada, and the U.S."

"Why did you decide to move back," she asked after a moment's hesitation.

"I had some family matters that needed to be attended to and then Robert offered me the column. It's been nice being back in London," he replied and smiled at her.

Anna's insides melted just a little bit. 'He's got a gorgeous smile. I bet that he's a real heartbreaker,' she thought. She looked at her watch. "Dear lord, we've been at lunch for two hours! We'd better get back to the office."

He nodded his agreement and helped her into Chloe coat. His hands brushed against her arms, sending a jolt of electricity through her body. 'Oh dear,' she thought as they left, 'I cannot fancy my author. I cannot fancy my author.' She had a sinking feeling that it was going to take more than repeating the phrase to keep her feelings in check.


	3. Girls' Night

**A/N: As soon as I finished chapter 2, I had this chapter bubbling around in my brain. I've changed Mrs. Patmore's name to Margaret because I'm not fond of her actual name in DA. Thanks for all of the reviews so far!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of these people, but I wouldn't say no to John.**

After hearing about Anna's promotion, Gwen insisted on having a girl's night at the pub on Friday night. Anna would normally prefer just having Gwen over for some Indian takeaway and watching some soppy romance, but she relented when Gwen insisted that Anna deserved a celebration. Besides, Anna wasn't entirely sure that watching a romance was going to calm her feelings down.

On Friday night, Anna walked into the pub and walked over to where Gwen was sitting with Ethel and Daisy, the junior associate editor for Grantham House's cookery magazine. "Sorry, I'm late. Her ladyship insisted on getting the features edited and into layout. Never mind that she left hours before to go off with Matthew."

"At least you don't get stuck at the office every single day," Daisy groused, "Margaret always finds something that I didn't do right and needs to be fixed even though it's the end of the day."

"Patmore means well," Ethel said, "Hughes-y always seems to keep me late when I've got a date."

"So, every night," Gwen asked.

"So what if I like to date? It's none of her business, is it," Ethel curtly replied.

"It is when you consider how many editors she's lost due to marriage or children," Anna quietly interjected.

"Like I'm getting married any day soon and children aren't exactly on my radar. Anyway, it's not like I'm going to meet anyone at work. William is practically engaged to our Daisy. Tom is dating Sybil," Ethel rattled off, "Oh, sorry Anna."

"Don't be Ethel. Tom and I only dated for a few months and it was over a year ago. I'm not still hung up on him," Anna meekly said.

"William and I aren't nearly engaged," Daisy protested.

"Then why is he always in your office," Gwen teased.

Daisy turned red and choked down the rest of her cider. "Alright, next rounds on me. Help me carry Gwen?"

Gwen nodded her hair and went over to the counter, leaving Anna and Ethel alone at the table.

"I'll you who I could take fancy to in the office, that John Bates," Ethel told Anna.

"I'd ask why, but then I remembered that he's a man. So of course, you'd fancy him," Anna replied coldly.

"I wouldn't actually go after him. I practically work with him. Plus, he's kind of old," Ethel said defensively.

"Old? Ethel, he can't be past his late 40s. Plus, you aren't actually working with him." Anna inwardly cursed at herself. 'Why am I pushing them together,' she thought. Gwen and Daisy were back with the pints, interrupting her thought process.

* * *

Several hours later, Anna was snuggling under the blankets on Gwen's couch. Her mobile chirped.

_I've discovered a good place._

**_Who is this? I don't recognise the number._**

_I thought that I'd given you my number. It's John._

**_You didn't. Alright, we'll add the place to our London list on Monday._**

_So professional Miss Smith_

_**Sorry, I was about go to bed.**_

_Didn't mean to disturb. Sweet dreams Anna._

Anna sighed as she put her mobile on the end table. Her head was filled with questions and thoughts. Who had given him her number? Was Ethel going to make a go with him? Why did the idea of Ethel with John bother her so much? How come every thought she had seemed to connect itself to him? She mentally shook herself. 'He's just a colleague. That's all that he sees you as and all he will see you as. And despite what you said to Ethel, you're 30 and too young for him. He might be married for all you know.'


	4. Just Like Marianne Dashwood

**A/N: Another bit of Anna and John for Monday. It's seriously like they are writing their own story. Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews! They really do make my day.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I only own the unnamed doctor in this story.**

* * *

After two weeks, Anna had settled into a new routine. During the morning, she would work on La Belle Epoque and then go to lunch with Gwen and Daisy. In the afternoon, she'd meet with Sybil and go over the plans for the new magazine, La Dolce Vita. Afterwards, she'd meet with John over tea to discuss his column. It was a nice, comfortable arrangement and Anna was already look forward to the day when La Dolce Vita was all that she had to care about.

Only two flies in the ointment kept Anna from being truly happy. Mary had hinted that Anna's looks weren't meeting Belle Epoque's standards and Ethel had made good on her promise to go after John Bates. Every day, the pair either went to lunch or to the pub after work. Anna knew that she should be happy for Ethel, since they were friends. But if she were honest with herself, Anna wasn't happy and it was because she didn't want John to be hurt when the inevitable happened.

One afternoon, Anna and John were walking back to the office after their tea break. "I still can't believe the amount of sugar that you put in your tea," she laughingly said.

"Because I'm sweet enough already," he asked.

"That and it must make it a syrup-y mess."

"My mum always over-steeped her tea and the only way to cover up the bitterness was to put a lot of sugar in it. I've never broken my habit, even when I get properly made tea."

"Well, I suppose that makes sense. Any plans for this weekend?"

"I'm going to Paris. I want to write about a few of the smaller museums in my third article. You?"

"Other than tonight, I'll just be pottering about my flat."

"What's tonight?"

"Daisy and Gwen have set me up on date with someone that they know from their pub quiz team."

John stopped. "I can't believe a woman like you needs to be set-up on dates."

"You'd be surprised. The men that I like have rarely ever liked me back,"she said quietly.

Suddenly, the heel on Anna's boot snapped off and she went careening into the building that they were walking by. Tears immediately sprang to her eyes and her ankle and wrist throbbed. She tried to stand up, but her ankle wouldn't hold her weight.

"Here," John said and scooped her up into his arms. "Let's get you to hospital."

Anna put her head on his shoulder and took several deep breaths to calm herself. He smelled of soap and aftershave. In spite of the pain, she thought that she was quite comfortable where she was.

* * *

"Well, Miss Smith," the doctor said, "it looks like you've sprained your wrist and have a small fracture in your ankle. We'll get a cast on your ankle and a brace on your wrist. Do you have someone who can spend the night with you?"

"Why," Anna inquired.

"I always recommend that people who have multiple injuries have someone with them. In your case, it'll just help get you comfortable," the doctor replied.

"Well, I don't have anyone," she said rather sheepishly.

"I can stay with her," John interjected.

"No John, you've got that visit to Paris," Anna protested.

"Paris will be there next weekend. You're more important than that."

"What will Ethel say about you spending the night at my flat?"

"To be honest, she's started to make a go at a major in the army."

"Believe me, that is all for the best."

"I do believe that you're right. Anyway, there's someone else that I've taken a fancy to."

"Oh…well I am sure that she's lovely."

"She is. I don't know of a finer woman."

A nurse interrupted them with discharge papers for Anna and then John disappeared while they discharged her and called a cab to take her home. As the cab pulled up, he reappeared with bag from Waitrose. "Supplies for the evening," he said and pulled a small bouquet of gerber daisies from behind his back, "and something for the soul."


	5. A Quiet Night In

**A/N: Yes, another update! I hope that you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: ITV called and said that it'd have to reject my bid to own DA.**

* * *

John had settled Anna onto a chair in her kitchen and started preparing their dinner. "Now, I warn you. I'm not much of a cook," he said gravely, "I only know a handful of dishes."

"I'm sure that whatever you make will be fine. Anyway, it's nice having a night off from the kitchen," she said with a smile, not admitting that he was the first man who'd ever cooked for her.

"Are you much of cook?"

"Well, I'm not making the sort of things that you'd see in our magazines, but I can make a passable Sunday roast."

Her mobile chirped and John handed it to her.

_Where are you Anna? You're supposed to be meeting Edward in 15 minutes._

_**Gwen, I'm so sorry, but I can't make it. **_She slowly typed her reply, ignoring the twinges of her wrist.

_Anna, you always do this! Why can't you make it this time?_

**_I broke my ankle and sprained my wrist this afternoon. I got home only 10 minutes ago._**

_How on earth did you manage to do that much damage?_

_**The heel on my boot snapped, launching me into a building.**_

_How did you get to hospital? Do you need anything?_

**_John was with me and he took me there. I don't need anything tonight because he's here._**

_John Bates is in your flat?_

_**Yes, he is and he's cooking dinner.**_

_What will Ethel think?_

_**Apparently they are done. She's off to a new guy.**_

_Well, I may not have set it up, but I can't say anything against this date._

**_Gwen, it's not a date. He's just being a friend._**

_Anna. He's cooking dinner for you. It's a date._

She looked over at John cooking. "Do you often cook for others," she asked.

"Not so much anymore. All of my cookery skills come from needing to cook for family."

"Do you have much family around?"

"Just my mother and a sister, you?"

"I've got my mum, dad, and a sister. See the picture on the fridge? That's my niece, Emma. She's a sweetheart."

"Do you see them often?"

"Not as much as I'd like. You?"

"I see them every day. It's the reason why I came back to London, to take care of them."

"Both of them?"

"Yes, my mother just can't get around like she used to. My sister has been unwell most of her life and my mother can't watch over her like she used to."

"Nice to see a man who cares about his family."

"I wanted to do it and it needs to be done. It's ready," he said and put a plate of spaghetti bolognese in front of her.

* * *

Sitting together on her couch, they watched some silly romance on TV. Anna had decided during dinner that this evening was only the kind gesture of a friend. Despite Gwen's assertion, she didn't think that spaghetti bolognese screamed date. On the couch, however, she was starting to second guess herself. He was sitting close to her, closer than he really needed to given the size of the couch, and his arm was draped across the top of the couch. It wasn't around her shoulders, but it was still near enough to cause sparks. She was forcing herself to look at only the movie, but she couldn't help looking over at him.

She wondered what he'd do if she leaned against him. 'Stop wondering and just do it,' she thought. Slowly, she moved over and was surprised at how well she fit. He shifted slightly and Anna worried that she had been too bold. Then, his arm came around her shoulder and he pressed a kiss onto her hair.


	6. Bacon makes everything better

**A/N: Yet more fluff for your Wednesday! I hope that everyone likes it. The title of the chapter is just a bit of silly nonsense.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned DA, I'd work out a way for every Emmy nominee to win (even when they share a category).**

* * *

Anna groggily looked at the clock on her mobile. It was 8 in the morning and she had spent the night on the couch. She looked at her side and saw that John wasn't there. Her crutches had been placed within her reach. 'I guess that he left,' she thought a little forlornly. Using the crutches, she got up off of the couch and slowly started to make her way to the bedroom. After a few steps, she stopped. 'Is that bacon I smell,' she thought incredulously. She hobbled her way into the kitchen where she was greeted with the sight of John cooking breakfast. "I thought that you'd gone," she said.

"No, you're not shot of me yet. I hope that you don't mind."

"I don't think a woman could ever say no to a man making her breakfast."

"Just about finished too."

"I hope that the couch wasn't too uncomfortable.'

"It was comfortable enough."

"Thank you again for staying the night. I'm not sure how I could've managed."

"It was my pleasure. Do you have anyone who can check on you today?"

"I'm sure that Gwen can and I'm going to call my sister. She might be able to check in."

"Well if you need any help, you've got my number."

He placed a plate of breakfast in front of her and the pair ate their breakfast in silence. After they finished, John did the washing up and Anna texted Gwen.

_**Gwen, are you able to come over today?**_

_I should be able to come over in the afternoon. Are you set until then?_

_**Yes, I've had breakfast and I can be perfectly happy on the couch with a book.**_

_Anything that I can pick up on the way?_

_**No, I have enough to last me until the middle of the week.**_

_Ok, I'll see you at about 1_.

Anna then called her sister. "Hi Katherine."

"Anna! How are you?"

"Oh, I've been better."

"What happened Anna Banana," Katherine asked.

"Well, I took a tumble yesterday and broke my ankle."

"What? How did that happen?"

"The heel of my boot snapped and sent me into a building."

"You shouldn't wear those types of shoes."

"Katherine, you know that I can't just wear flats every day," Anna sighed. Her sister never seemed to understand the fashion plate aspect of her job.

"Well, I hope that they'll let you wear comfortable shoes now that they've nearly killed you. Anyway what are you going to do about work?"

"I hadn't actually thought of that. I think that I might take a few days off this week. I should email my boss"

"Do you have anyone looking after you?"

"Gwen is going to look in on me today and John was here last night."

"Who's John?"

"He's the author that I'm working with on my new magazine. He was with me when I had my accident and took me to hospital."

"Sounds very friendly," Katherine said, her voice hinting that there was more than friendliness at play.

"It was friendly of him. He's a friend," Anna replied. She wasn't sure if she'd imagined it, but John seemed to sag a little when she said that.

"Would you like to have Emma come over for the week?"

"Doesn't Emma have school to attend?"

"Emma's having a rough term. She keeps ending up in trouble. I think a week with her favourite aunt will do her a world of good. I'll arrange it with her headmistress"

"Sure, I'd love to have her over, but she'll have to get here on her own. I can't go and pick her up."

"Alright, we'll settle it later. I'll let you get back to your day with John."

"Bye." She didn't think that it was worth telling her sister that she wasn't going to have a day with John.

She hung up her mobile and looked over at John. He was just putting the dish towel back onto the rack. "John, I'd like to thank you for helping me. I'm not sure if I could have managed all that well on my own."

"I was happy to help. It's what a friend would do," he replied. Anna winced at his emphasis on the word friend.

"I think that I should get going. I can settle you on the couch before I go," he said briskly.

Anna nodded her head meekly and held her arms out to him. He picked her up and carried her to the couch. Before he completely let her go, Anna impulsively hugged him. "Thank you so much John. I'm not sure how I can repay you," she whispered.

"I'm sure that I can think of a way," he whispered into her hair.

When he pulled away, he winked at her. He handed her a book, waved goodbye, and left her flat.

She opened the book and started to read, but she couldn't shake the feeling that something was now missing.


	7. Tea for Three and Three for Tea

**A/N: Another update! There won't be an update for a couple of days. Thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: No folks, I am not Julian Fellowes.**

* * *

By Wednesday afternoon, Anna was positively screaming to get out of her flat. Other than a daily meeting by phone call with Sybil, every day had been spent watching movies, reading books, and talking at length with Emma, her niece. The only surprises were the seemingly endless supply of cards, flowers, and small gifts from her co-workers wishing her well. Sybil had sent her a pair of Tory Burch flats and a note saying that they should prove fashionable enough for Mary when Anna returned to the office.

"Alright," she said to Emma, "we need to get out of this flat. The walls are starting to close in."

"But how can you manage with you foot," Emma asked.

"Well, I'm not talking about walking around a park or anything. I'll call a cab and we can have our tea out. Then, we can go to the cinema or do something else where we mostly sit. I'll let you know when the cab is here."

Emma shrugged and went off to Anna's guest room. Anna called the cab service and arranged a pick-up in 45 minutes. She started to text with Gwen.

**_So, any chance that you'd like to join me for tea in about an hour?_**

_I'd love to, but Her Ladyship has decided that we must have all of January's issue done by tomorrow._

_**Ugh, that doesn't even need to be done for two weeks. Some other time then.**_

_Are you going to be in for the baby shower on Friday?_

**_Yes, I've got my gift all wrapped. I'll see you then._**

'Maybe I could see if John would like to join us,' she thought. She hadn't heard from him since he'd left on Saturday and she was sure that she'd done something to offend. She steadied her nerves.

_**Long time, no see**_

_It's been a busy week. I'm almost done with my first article._

**_I look forward to reading it. Are you busy this afternoon?_**

_A bit_

_**Any chance that you'd like to have tea with me?**_

_I can't get out to you today._

Anna was now sure that she'd let too much time pass since Saturday.

_**I can come to you. I've already ordered the cab.**_

_Alright, I can do it if we meet at our usual café._

_**See you there in about an hour?**_

_See you then._

Anna put her mobile down and hobbled into her room. She rooted through her closet looking for something that John hadn't seen. She settled on Moschino dress that she hadn't worn since last winter. Emma came in and helped pin up her hair. The cab had arrived and the driver insisted on honking his horn.

"We're going to have a guest at our tea," Anna told her niece as they made their way downstairs.

"Gwen," asked Emma who rather worshipped Gwen.

"No, it's the author that I'm working with on my new magazine."

"Will you be talking about work the whole time?"

"No, adults can talk about something other than work."

Emma rolled her eyes and they spent the rest of the cab ride in silence. John was waiting for them at the café and stiffly greeted them. They chatted genially during the tea and then Anna sent Emma in search of a newspaper for cinema times and also just to get a moment alone with John.

"Your niece is quite the character," John said.

"Oh she gives her mother more than a few sleepless nights, " Anna said.

"It's been nice of her to stay with you."

"Yes, it's been nice seeing her. That said, I think that I preferred another caregiver."

"Gwen?"

"No, you silly man, I mean you."

He coughed. "Well thank you."

"Now, my wrist is feeling much, much better. So, I'd like to invite you over for dinner on Friday. I'll cook whatever you like."

"In thanks for my nursing?"

"Yes, but also I thought that it could be a date," Anna could barely believe what she'd said.

"A date?"

"Only if you'd like it to be," she said quickly. Her stomach clenched up while she waited for his answer.

"I'd like it to be, very much," he replied.

He leaned over and kissed her cheek. Emma was back and coughed loudly. Anna blushed and John busied himself with paying the bill.


	8. The Way to a Man's Heart

**A/N: Another chapter of fluff! I hope that everything is progressing to everyone's satisfaction!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own one nanometer of DA.**

* * *

Anna and Gwen were handing out the baby shower party favors to guests as they left. Daisy and Ethel were busy loading all of the presents into Anthony Strallan's car. While she'd been happy to get out of her flat for the afternoon, she hadn't been looking forward to the shower. It took her forever to get there and then she had to explain the accident in minute detail to every person. She was supposed to be the one running the event, but Gwen had insisted on taking over because of her ankle, making Anna feel guilty. Then, there had been the tense discussion with Ethel who had heard about how things might be moving with John. Despite moving onto seeing a Major Bryant, Ethel had decided that Anna shouldn't have anything to do with John, seeing as Ethel had already dated him. Anna insisted that it had only been for two weeks and that was barely a blip. Ethel finally conceded after Gwen talked to her for several heated minutes.

After handing the last favor to the very pregnant Edith Crawley, Anna sat down in a chair and sighed.

"Feeling alright Anna," Gwen asked.

"Just a bit tired. It's hard to stand for very long with my ankle."

"Well, you'll be able to go home and rest now."

"Actually, I can't. Tonight's my date, remember?"

"Yes, I do, but that doesn't mean that you can't take a nap or a marathon bath."

"What about dinner?"

"Well you could always do takeaway?"

"No, I promised that I'd cook. I feel like I sort of owe it to him."

"Owe it to him?"

"Well, I took forever to talk to him after the weekend and he did cook for me twice. I can't just get Indian, can I?"

"So what are you going to cook that requires so much time?"

"Well, I actually have to stop at Waitrose on the way home for the supplies and then I am going to make boeuf bourguignon."

"Anna, do you know what sort of message that's going to send?"

"It's not going to send any message."

"Anna, how long does it take to make?"

"About 4 hours, total."

"In other words, it's not something that you're just throwing together when he arrives. It's a 'I'm in love with you' dish, not a first date dish."

"Well I do fancy him and I am pretty sure that he fancies me, at least he seems to."

"Fancying is not the same as being in love."

"Well, I'm still going to make it. It's delicious and he mentioned that he liked French food."

"Do you need help getting home?"

"If you don't mind," Anna said while getting out of the chair.

Gwen went out to call a cab and the pair rode over to the Waitrose near Anna's flat. Anna's stomach kept burbling with anticipation about the night. Despite what she'd told Gwen, she was worried that he'd only said yes because he was letting her down gently. She was worried that her choice of dinner really would send the wrong message. While checking out, she gave the wrong amount to the cashier and then dropped her change three times. She felt much better once she was in her flat sautéing mushrooms and braising onions. She was in her element.

* * *

The boeuf bourguignon was braising away in the oven and Anna was setting the table when the doorbell rang. She walked to the door, taking a second to catch her breath and make sure that her hair was still neat and her make-up was still okay. Opening the door, she smiled at John, who offered her a bottle of red wine. "Come in. It's nearly ready."


	9. A Cool November Evening

**A/N: I wrote and re-wrote this chapter. I think that it's ok now. Thanks for all of the lovely reviews!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned DA, I wouldn't need to write disclaimers.**

* * *

Anna took the wine and his coat. "Alright, it'll be a few more minutes before it's ready. Why don't you open the wine and we can have some while we wait," she said.

"Yes, Miss Smith," John said with a smile, "where do you keep your corkscrew."

"It's in the top drawer next to the sink. You might have to dig around a bit. Emma managed to move everything about in a week. She has that talent."

"And where is Miss Emma?"

"She went back home this morning. Much as I love my niece, I am glad to be done with her moods. She was kind of sulky because she didn't get to see Gwen this time."

"Ah, a fan of Gwen?"

"Oh yes, she definitely likes Gwen more than her doddering, old aunt."

"Ah, the vagaries of youth," he said and handed Anna a glass of wine.

"Well, she is 12 and she's reached that point where family is just hopelessly uncool."

"What is that wonderful smell," he asked.

"That would be my one specialty, boeuf bourguignon. I remember you saying that you liked French food," she replied. "It looks like it's ready."

After dinner, when Anna got up to do the washing up, John said, "I'll do the washing up. I insist."

Anna laughingly said, "I feel like I should protest, but I can't deny that it's nice to sit for a moment."

"Had a busy day, even though you're supposed to be resting?"

"Oh, I've been resting for bulk of the week. I couldn't miss Edith's baby shower, especially since I had promised to organise it. Then, I started cooking after I got home, well after I had a good cuppa."

"Well, the time spent cooking was well worth it."

"Do you want dessert now or in a bit? I can't say that I made it though. I'm not a very good baker."

"In a bit, I think."

"I was going to suggest that we spend the night in, but it's such a beautiful night, why don't we go out for a bit."

"Can you manage with your ankle?"

"I'm only talking about a couple blocks. I can manage it for a bit. Then we can come back and have some dessert. After that, we'll see what we feel like."

After putting on his coat, John helped Anna into her Chloe coat and slowly helped her down the stairs and out the door. The street was oddly quiet for such a beautiful night in November. She leaned into him as they walked, enjoying the feeling of his arm around her waist and his warmth. They were silent for the first block.

"Have you re-scheduled your trip to Paris," Anna asked.

John looked confused for a moment and then said, "I'm probably going to go next weekend. Promise to keep away from high heeled shoes until I get back?"

"Well, Mary said that I could wear flats as much as I wanted to. Gwen and the others still have to wear the heels, but at least I don't have to anymore. I always knew that those shoes were out to kill me."

"You must be looking forward to being under Sybil soon."

"Oh yes, no more spending hundreds and thousands of pounds on clothing that I don't really want. No more emails from Mary saying that I don't look like a Belle Epoque girl. I can't wait."

"Sybil definitely seems to be more easy-going."

"Oh, she definitely is. She loves the business more than her sisters and really cares about how her books succeed."

Far too soon for Anna, they were back at the front door of her building. "Want some tea with your dessert," she asked as she climbed the stairs.

"Sure," he said. After hesitating a moment, he kissed her and she melted into his arms.


	10. Grantham House's Newest Trend

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews! I hope that everyone enjoys this next serving of fluff!**

**Disclaimer: According to ITV, I am P. Gordon when it comes to DA's ownership.**

* * *

Anna was busy writing "My Must Haves" for the February issue of Belle Epoque. She was never particularly comfortable writing, but she knew that it was an honor for her to write it. The column was almost exclusively written by celebrities. She hoped that Mary wouldn't mind that a majority of her products were from Lush. The editor-in-chief wasn't fond of them, thinking them a bit too granola-y. She had just finished her first draft when Daisy popped her head in her office.

"Did you hear the news," Daisy asked.

"No, what news," Anna replied.

"Sybil and Tom got engaged last night. Gwen's already busy planning an office engagement party."

"Well that's good for them," Anna absentmindedly said.

"It seems like there are wedding bells ringing everywhere. Ethel swears that her Major Bryant will propose any day, although I am sure that isn't true. William can't keep a secret to save his life and has basically told me that he's going to propose on Christmas Eve. Gwen's getting serious with her fellow."

"Better to have everyone getting married, than everyone breaking things off. Don't you remember about a year ago when it seemed like everyone was splitting up?"

"I suppose so, but it's got to be hard to be left out."

"But I'm not left out Daisy. John and I might not be near a proposal, but we've had a comfortable few weeks."

"Have you made any plans for the holidays?"

"Well I'm going up North to spend Christmas with my family. I'll be back down in time for Gwen's annual New Year's Eve do."

"Going with John?"

"I think so. Daisy, I hate to be rude but I need to finish this article before I leave today."

"Officially switching over to Dolce on Monday?"

"Yes and I am already looking forward to it."

"I can only imagine. Well, I'll see you later then," Daisy said and left her office.

* * *

Anna clicked send on her last message to Mary Crawley as Junior Associate Editor for La Bele Epoque. She closed her eyes and all of her tension seemed to melt away. She opened her eyes when she heard a soft knock.

"I thought that you might want to go out for a celebratory meal," John said.

"That sounds absolutely lovely," she said, "just give me a second to get everything locked up."

She turned her laptop off and put it into her bag, grabbed her coat, and then turned off the lights. "All done," she said as she slipped her hand into his.

"What do you fancy for dinner?"

"Well there's a new Thai place a couple of blocks from me. It's gotten quite a few positive reviews."

"Whatever Anna wants, Anna gets," he said with a smile.

John hailed a cab and gave the cabbie the address as the pair settled in.

"Daisy was telling me about Sybil and Tom this morning," she told John.

"Tom was telling me about it too. I'm not quite sure that Robert completely approves of the match."

"I hope that he comes around. Sybil is clearly mad about him and Tom is clearly mad about her. I'm sure that they'll be quite happy once things settle down," she quietly said.

Anna looked over at John and smiled. She wasn't sure if she'd ever been this happy before. It was starting to feel like they'd been together forever, not just the month that they actually had been. She snuggled against him and breathed him in. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," John said.


	11. New Year, New Beginnings

**A/N: So the structure for this chapter is a bit different than what I've done previously. I hope that everyone likes it. Thanks for all of the reviews! **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own DA, but I do love it.**

* * *

Anna had just finished packing her suitcase when the front buzzer went off. She went downstairs to find John holding out a set of keys. "Thank you, thank you," she said with a smile as she leaned up for a kiss.

"Happy to oblige. Just remember that you can't let the petrol go past the 1/2 point. It can stall out if you don't. Want some help loading it," he said.

"Yes, thank you. I still can't believe that you own a Mini, such a dainty car for you."

"Well, it was my mother's before she decided that she couldn't drive safely."

After they finished loading her car, Anna put the kettle on and they ate Thai leftovers. After doing the washing up, Anna said, "now I know that it's not quite Christmas, but I wanted to give you your present before I left."

She handed him a festively wrapped package and watched as he unwrapped a volume of Donne's poetry. "I know that it's not much, but I know that you love poetry and Donne was my favorite poet at university."

"I'm quite fond of Donne myself, thank you," John said and took a small package out of his coat pocket, "this is for you."

Anna opened the paper to reveal a jeweler's box. She opened it to reveal a necklace with a peridot pendant. "Oh John, it's beautiful." She handed it to him so that he could put it on.

"When I saw it a couple of weeks ago, I could see you wearing it," he said, taking longer than was strictly necessary on the necklace's catch.

Anna turned to give him a kiss. It had started to feel so natural: the dinners nearly every night, reaching for his hand, giving him a kiss. As much as she loved her family, she wished that she could spend her holidays with him. "Now, I'll be back on the 30th, but it'll be late. Gwen's party starts at 8, pick me up at 7?"

"Yes milady. Let me walk you down to the car."

After a quick kiss and stalling twice, Anna was on her way to Yorkshire. When she pulled into a petrol station on the M1, she checked her mobile and found a message from John. _Missing you already. Hope that you're having a safe trip._

She smiled and texted him back. **_Missing you too. Safe so far. Filling the tank up._**

* * *

It was Christmas morning and Anna was glad that there was a sprinkling of snow on the ground. She always liked when it looked like a Christmas card. She could hear her parents coming downstairs. 'At least Emma won't have to wait much longer to open her presents,' she thought.

Soon enough, there was loads of paper all of the living room. "Just one last present for Mum and Dad," Katherine said, handing an envelope to them.

Sylvia Smith opened the envelope and let out a yelp. "You're not."

"Yes, I am," said Katherine.

"What are you," Anna asked.

"Pregnant," breathed Sylvia.

"Oh Katherine, congratulations," Anna said.

"Alright, time to get Christmas dinner going," Sylvia said, "Bernard and Mark, stay out of the kitchen. Katherine, you need to rest. Anna, you're in the kitchen with me. Emma, you're on table and dish duty."

Anna followed her mum into the kitchen, ready to spend the next two hours cooking and being prodded by her mother. She was tying an apron on when she heard her mobile.

_Happy Christmas Miss Smith_

_**Happy Christmas Mr Bates**_

_Hope that you are having a nice time up in Kirkbymoorside_

_**Yes, I am. Wish that I was with you though.**_

_So do I._

"Anna, no mobiles in the kitchen. Who were you talking to," Sylvia asked."

"John."

"How is your manfriend?"

"It seems like he's doing just fine."

"And how are things progressing?"

"Fine, we're comfortable with each other."

"Comfortable? That doesn't sound like it's made to last."

"I just mean that I've moved past the part where I feel uncomfortable."

Sylvia handed her daughter some parsnips to peel and concentrated on getting the goose into the oven. As Anna peeled, she thought about why her mother had given up on Anna ever getting married, about how Emma was going to deal with a new brother or sister after years of being an only child, about how she always felt like she had reverted to being a stroppy teenager when she was home, about how much she missed John.

* * *

Gwen was handing out champagne flutes in preparation of the new year that was only minutes away. Anna took two and handed one to John. She thought that he looked very handsome in his suit. "Do you want to welcome the New Year in Gwen's flat or do you want to be outside?"

"It's rather warm in here. Let's go outside," he replied.

They got their coats and walked outside. She leaned against him as she heard the countdown begin.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Happy New Year!"

They kissed. Anna realized what she wanted her first act in the New Year to be. "Are we closer to your flat or mine?"

"We're closer to mine, but it'd probably be better if we went to yours."

"I don't know if I could wait until we got to mine."

"Wait? Wait to do what"

Anna leaned up and whispered her reply into his ear.

"Right, my flat it is."


	12. Chicken Soup and CBeebies

**A/N 1: Yes, I didn't continue where I left off in the last chapter. I did so mainly because I'm no Anais Nin and whatever I could write would've felt exceedingly silly to me. Plus, this lets you imagine how things went.**

**A/N 2: I did take a certain scene from the 4th episode in series 1 and kind of run with it in a modern, AU way. Thanks for the lovely reviews. Also, I'll be taking a break from writing over the weekend.**

**Disclaimer: My chances of owning DA are deader than Kemal Pamuk.**

* * *

Anna felt absolutely, positively miserable. Her head felt positively stuffed. Her throat hurt no matter how many times she swallowed. She hadn't slept properly the night due to a harsh, hacking cough. It seemed unfair that she was already so sick in the third week of January. She had hoped to get some work done on Sybil's editorial, but she couldn't concentrate. Deciding that she needed to get out of bed, she took a shower and made a cup of tea. Feeling a bit better, she pulled out her mobile and texted Gwen.

**_How's it going?_**

_Busy, more than a few people are out sick_

**_Yeah, Daisy told me that she was sick and so was William._**

_And there was a big announcement._

**_What was it?_**

_They're shuttering Modern Chic. O'Brien is beyond angry._

**_Is she gone gone?_**

_No, they're either moving her to Hughes' book or La Belle Epoque._

_**What about the other editors?**_

_They're going to be shuffled to other books too, mostly Belle._

**_Wow, big news._**

_Yeah, it's been kind of crazy. Feeling any better than you were yesterday?_

**_Not really, I still feel rotten. If my head would just clear, I'd be better._**

_Need me to get you anything?_

_**Nope, John has been keeping me stocked in chicken soup and medicine.**_

_Good to hear. Well, I gotta go. Feel better soon Anna._

Anna took her cup of tea over to her couch and turned on her television. She changed the channel to CBeebies. She didn't like to tell anyone, but whenever she was sick, she liked to watch the channel. It had a sort of placebo effect and always soothed her. She finished her tea and shifted around so that she was lying down on the couch. The next thing she knew, John was gently shaking her awake. "Finally get some sleep?"

"Apparently, I don't know how I can sleep in the day, but never at night when I'm sick."

"One of life's mysteries I suppose. Now madam, do you want chicken noodle or cream of chicken with rice?"

"Chicken noodle." She couldn't believe how wonderful he had been during her illness. He made the trek out to her flat to make her lunch every day and then made the same trip every night to make sure she had dinner. Despite sleeping in the same bed over the weekend and spending so much time with her, John had also evaded catching the flu from her. She shuffled into the kitchen and sat in a chair. "Thank you again for being so wonderful and coming here just to make me lunch."

"Think nothing of it."

"Even though I am sure that I look positively revolting. My nose is bright red."

"Well, you look like an angel to me, even when you're sick."

Anna smiled and ate her soup. The steam helped clear her sinuses and the warmth made her relax a little. John talked about the mood in the office after the big announcement. It seemed like most of the Modern Chic editors were not happy with it and nearly all of them blamed O'Brien for the shuttering. As she was finishing the last few spoonfuls, she noticed that John had stopped eating his lunch. He was just looking at her. "Have I dribbled soup onto my shirt?"

"No, I just…"

"What? I've never known you to be bashful John."

John took a deep breath and seemed to gird his loins. Then he said, "Anna, will you marry me?"

* * *

**A/N 3: I know that some people might find this development a wee bit fast. It probably is for most people, but I happen to come from a family that marries quickly. My parents had been together about 3 weeks when they decided to get married. They'll be married 37 years this December. **


	13. In Sickness and In Health

**A/N: I don't think her answer was ever in much doubt, but I hope that everyone likes this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: You'd think with the money difficulties that DA would welcome my ownership, but it's still a big no.**

* * *

Anna stared at John for a moment and then she realised that she'd stopped breathing. John was getting visibly uncomfortable as the moments ticked away. "John, I'm stunned."

"So that's a no."

"No, I just never thought that I'd be proposed to when my nose was red and my head feels like it's full of stuffing."

"Well you look beautiful to me, even when you're ill."

"Yes"

"Yes?"

"Yes, I'll marry you John Bates, but you're going to have to wait to kiss me until after I'm better."

John moved to take her into his arms and he breathed her name into her hair. "I don't have a ring with me, but I'll have one soon enough."

"If you think that I said yes just to get a ring, then I'll take my yes back," Anna said with a laugh.

"I don't," he said with a smile.

"I should call my mum and Katherine. You need to meet the rest of my family."

"You need to meet my family."

"Also, I think that you should move into my flat or I move into yours. We can wait awhile, but I'd like to do that."

"Your flat is nicer."

"But yours is closer to the office."

"It's not like we're in Siberia out here."

"Let's talk about this later," she said, "you need to get back to the office and I need to make a few calls."

"Alright, we can figure it all out later," John said.

After he left, Anna called her mother and sister, inviting them around for lunch on Saturday. She didn't tell them why, deciding that she'd like to tell them in person. Turning on her laptop, Anna finally settled down to work on Sybil's editorial.

* * *

Anna was finishing the lay-out for the letters to the editor when the front door buzzer went off. She buzzed the person in and was soon greeted by Gwen.

"Anna, why didn't you tell me the news immediately"

"What news?"

"That a certain writer asked you to marry him and that you said yes."

"Well if it makes you feel any better, even my family doesn't know yet."

"It does, a bit. I still can't believe that you're engaged."

"Neither can I to be honest."

"Well, you should get planning."

"I'm in no hurry to reach the altar. If we don't get married for a few years even, I'll be just fine."

"Well are you going to be moving in together at least?"

"After we figure out which flat we're keeping."

"Well I vote for keeping your flat. His has got be very bachelor pad."

"It's actually not that bad. I think that his mother helped him set it up."

"She did in fact," John said from the doorway.

"Well, I should go," Gwen said with a knowing smile, "we can work on your engagement party after you've told your families."

"Alright, I'll see you soon," Anna said as Gwen walked out, "and you kind sir, I actually felt well enough to make you dinner. It's in the oven and should be ready soon."

"Whatever it is, it smells delicious. I told my mother and sister. They'd like to have tea on Friday."

"And you'll be meeting my family for lunch on Saturday."

"So that's all set and we can discuss the flat situation after dinner, but now madam I believe that this belongs to you," John said as he took out a small jeweler's box. He opened it to reveal an emerald offset with two diamonds. "It was my mother's," he explained as he slid it onto her finger.

"It's absolutely beautiful," she said and leaned up to kiss him, deciding that if he got sick because of it, then she'd take care of him, as he'd taken care of her.


	14. The Lamb and the Viper

**A/N: It's time to meet John's mother and sister. Thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Despite my best efforts, ITV won't even let me rent DA.**

* * *

Anna was nervous, more nervous than she had ever been. She had changed her shirt five times and her skirt 10 times. She had only met a boyfriend's family one other time and they had taken an instant dislike to her. 'What if his mother doesn't think that I'm the right woman for her son? I know how much he loves her. Could he ever really marry someone that his mother didn't like,' she thought.

"Anna, the cab is here," John said, interrupting her thoughts.

Anna took one last look in the mirror and put her ring on. It still felt new and strange to her. It had been catching her eye at the oddest moments. John helped her into her coat and she grabbed the bouquet of lilies that she had bought earlier. They walked downstairs and got into the cab. She settled herself next to him and asked, "what's your mother like."

"She's the kindest, sweetest, most patient mother that a man could hope for. She was a teacher for many years and she still gets letters from her old pupils."

"And what's your sister like?"

John hesitated for a moment, "my sister is a difficult person to like. She's never held onto a job for very long and has always lived with our parents."

"Always lived with your parents?"

"Yes, she was diagnosed with with bipolar disorder while she was in university. I think that she took it as an excuse to not do anything with her life."

"Sounds a bit like my cousin Olivia, except she got married and then didn't keep jobs."

They fell into silence and Anna's stomach started roiling. Her mobile chirped. It was her sister.

_When are we expected tomorrow?_

**_I'd say sometime around 1._**

_Should I bring anything?_

**_No need._**

_Is something wrong Anna?_

**_Not really, I'm just going round to meet John's mum and sister._**

_Ah, that's always a nerve-wracking visit._

**_How did your meeting with Mark's family go?_**

_Well enough if you consider that we were still in university and getting married._

_**I hope that today goes as well. I think that we're almost there.**_

_Alright, lots of luck. They'll love you._

Putting her mobile into her pocket, Anna took a few deep breath as the cab pulled up to the curb. She took John's hand as she got out and they walked up to the door. His mother buzzed them in and she was waiting for them. Anna thought that she looked quite kind.

"Mother, Anna. Anna, Mother," John said with a smile.

"You can call me Aisling," his mother said, "I've been hearing all about you from my Johnny."

"Nice things I hope," Anna replied with a smile.

"Oh yes, he's been singing your praises for weeks."

"Oh yes my dear brother has made you seem quite the saint," said John's sister who had been sitting in the kitchen.

John looked a bit pained. "Anna, my sister Vera. Vera, Anna."

"It's lovely to meet you Vera," Anna nervously said. She handed the bouquet of lilies to John's mother.

* * *

"So my Johnny tells me that you work as an editor," Aisling said as she washed the dishes from tea.

"Yes, I've been working at Grantham House since I graduated," Anna replied as she dried the dishes.

"Do you like the work?"

"Oh yes, I love it. It's especially nice when you work with a great writer like John."

"He is a lovely writer, but then I'm his mother so I'm a bit biased."

"Well I agree that he's a lovely writer. After I met him, I went straight out and bought his novel. It's one of the best things that I've ever read."

"I'll never understand why it wasn't a better success."

"I don't know either, but at least we love it."

"Very true. Do you write?"

"Not very much, I write a few small pieces when needed, but I'm much more comfortable just editing."

Aisling handed the last dish to Anna. "There you go dear. Thanks so much for helping with the washing up."

* * *

Anna was snuggling under the covers on her bed when John came out of the bathroom. "My mother told me that she really likes you."

"Well, I really like her. We had a nice chat while we washed up."

"She told me. I'm sorry about Vera though."

She tried to banish his sister from her mind, but it was hard to let go of the nastiness that seemed to emanate from Vera. "I'm fairly sure that she doesn't like me," Anna sadly said.

"I'm fairly sure that she's never liked anyone that takes even an iota of attention from her. It's not just you"

"I suppose that makes me feel a bit better."

"And anyway, isn't the important thing that I like you," he asked with a half smile.

"I hope that you more than like me," she knowingly replied.

"Oh Anna Smith, I absolutely, utterly adore you," John said and he turned out the light.

* * *

**A/N 2: I wanted to do something a bit different with Vera and hit on the idea that I used. Interesting times are indeed ahead.**


	15. Meet the Parents Redux

**A/N: I'm glad that everyone liked the twist in the last chapter. Thanks for the reviews. I really do appreciate them! Of no particular interest to anyone probably, Anna's lunch was my favourite dinner when I was a kid.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DA and I've learned that I shouldn't listen to Thomas when he tells me that I have.**

* * *

It was 1:15 and Anna's family still hadn't arrived. Anna was nervously pacing around the kitchen.

_**Where are you Katherine?**_

_There was an accident on the M1. We should be there in about 10 minutes._

Anna let out a sigh of exasperation. She'd have to put the Yorkshire pudding back in the oven and hope that it'd still be edible when they arrived. It was her own fault for forgetting the less than punctual habits of her family. "They're running late," she called out to John who was still getting dressed, "they ran into some traffic on the M1."

She put the Yorkshire and roast back into the oven and sat down at the table. 'I might as well do something to calm my nerves,' she thought. She got John's Milan article from the desk in her guest room and started her first read-through. Seemingly moments later, the front door buzzed.

"They're here," she called out.

"Don't buzz them in just yet," he said as he came out of her bedroom. He walked over and kissed her. "Now you can buzz them in."

Anna giggled and let her family in. "Mum, Dad."

"Hello darling," said Sylvia.

"Mum, John. John, this is my mum," Anna said, "and this is my Dad and my sister, Katherine. I see Mark and Emma stayed home."

"Yes, Emma's into her second bad term and wasn't allowed to come. Mark has a presentation on Monday," Katherine explained.

"That's too bad. Lunch is ready," Anna told everyone.

* * *

After lunch, Katherine and Sylvia joined Anna in the kitchen for a cup of tea.

"Wonderful lunch darling," said Sylvia.

"Thanks mum. I thought that Dad would like it," Anna replied as she handed Katherine the tin of loose tea.

"So John seems like a nice man," Katherine said.

"He's too old for you," said Sylvia.

"How old is he Anna," Katherine asked.

"He's 48," Anna practically whispered.

"Like I said, he's too old," Sylvia said firmly.

"Aren't I the person to decide if he's too old," Anna asked.

"Sweetheart, he's only eight years younger than your father. In fact, he could be your father," Sylvia continued.

"Mum," Katherine protested.

"It's alright Katherine," Anna said placatingly, "yes, he is older than I am. It's not exactly a secret, but he's the one that I want to marry."

"Marry," Sylvia gasped, "you're marrying him?"

"Yes, I am. I was going to tell you over dessert, but it slipped out."

"Bernard, come in here," her mother called out.

"Yes dear," her father said from the kitchen door.

"Anna's going to marry John," Sylvia told him.

"I know," Bernard said placidly.

"How do you know," she asked.

"John just told me," he replied.

"And you're okay with all of this," Sylvia squeaked.

"If it makes Anna happy, I am. You are happy, right," her father asked.

"Yes, I am happy, ridiculously happy in fact," Anna said as she took John's hand.

"That's settled then," Bernard said and went to go watch something on television.

Anna gave John a small smile and started moving the tea things over to the sink.

* * *

"Oh my mother," Anna sighed as she sat down with a cup of tea, "I will never understand her."

"How so," John asked.

"She gave up on me when I wasn't married with a baby by the time that I turned 25 and now she thinks that I'll listen when she starts spouting off."

"She might think that she has your best interests at heart."

"You're my best interest. Katherine and my dad both told me how happy we seemed to be. I am happy, that should be enough for her."

"It will be."

"I don't know. All I can hope is that she'll be happy when she has her first grandchild."

"Already planning our children," he asked with a smile.

She blushed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to rush ahead. For all I know, you don't want children."

"I do. I'd just given up on the idea that I'd ever have any."

"Well John Bates, you will have children."

He smiled, "now before we name our prospective children, there's a much more pressing issue."

"What's that?"

"Which flat we're keeping."

"Well, Deptford isn't exactly the place to be past the age of 22."

"My flat only has the one bedroom."

"Maybe we should get a new one," Anna suggested.

"I think that might be the only solution."

"We can figure it out tomorrow. I just want a nice long bath and then curry takeaway for dinner."

"Care for company in that bath?"

"Always, you cheeky beggar."


	16. Never a Dull Moment

**A/N: Unfortunately, I can't think of anything clever. Thanks for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I have as much of a chance of ownining DA as I do owning Highclere.**

* * *

Anna had just finished setting the table when she heard a knock at her front door. Opening the door, she was greeted by Daisy, Ethel, and Gwen. "How did you get in?"

"Mrs. Dawson was coming up and let us in," Gwen replied.

"I hope that no one saw her. We keep getting memos telling us that we can't let people in who aren't our guests, even when we know that they're here to visit other tenants."

"Has there been a rise in crime recently, " Daisy asked.

"Not really, " Anna said absentmindedly as she led them into the kitchen for lunch.

"How is the flat hunt going," Ethel asked.

"We've found a nice place in Highgate that we like and we're in the midst of going through the paperwork."

"I remember when I did that," Gwen said, "no matter how many times I asked, I always filled out the wrong form."

"We've only had that happen once so far," Anna said as she got everyone their drinks.

"So when do you think that you'll move," Daisy asked.

"In a couple of weeks and then we're planning on having a housewarming/engagement party a few weeks after that," Anna told them.

"Speaking of engagement parties, when are you having one Daisy," Ethel asked.

"Well, it wouldn't really be an engagement party," Daisy said.

"What would it be then?"

"It'd be more like a reception."

"You got married," Anna gasped.

"Yes, we went up to Gretna Green on Friday and just did it," Daisy said meekly

"Congratulations," Gwen and Anna said warmly.

"So that means no hen party, right," Ethel shrieked.

"Sorry, you'll just have to wait until Anna's," said Daisy.

Ethel's brow furrowed, "but I was looking forward to staring at hot men taking their clothes off."

"Don't get enough of that every night," Gwen asked archly.

Ethel blushed deeply and clammed up. The rest of them just sat for a moment in silence.

* * *

Anna was in the middle of editing a feature on Trevor Nunn when her mobile rang. She didn't recognise the number. "Hello?"

"Is this Anna Smith?"

"Yes, it is."

"This is Laura Arless and I'm calling from the University Hospital Lewisham…"

"Hospital? Why are you calling me," Anna squeaked out.

"We admitted an Emma Davies earlier today.."

"Emma? What's wrong," Anna interrupted.

"Ma'am, just let me explain the whole situation. According to witnesses, Miss Davies was crossing a street when she was struck by a cab. She was brought here by ambulance and your information was all that we could find in her effects. She's currently in surgery."

"Oh my god, I need to call her parents. I didn't even know that she was in London."

"Goodbye Miss Smith."

Immediately after the call ended, Anna dialed her sister's number and told her about Emma and the accident. She was pulling on her coat when she heard the front door open behind her. "Oh John," she said as she fell into his arms and started to sob.


	17. Worries and Regrets

**A/N: More fluff! Thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I am still not the owner of DA.**

* * *

When Anna returned to her flat well past midnight, she felt like she had aged 20 years in a day. She had spent several hours in the waiting area at the hospital with John and Katherine. Eventually, Laura Arless had come out and told them that Emma was out of surgery and could have one visitor stay the night.

She collapsed on her couch and closed her eyes. A few minutes later, John handed her a cup of tea and sat down. "Thank you for getting Katherine from the station," Anna said wearily.

"Happy to be of assistance," he said simply.

"What was the fool girl thinking? Katherine didn't even know that Emma wasn't home. She could've been kidnapped. She could've," Anna trailed off as she started to sob.

"But she wasn't kidnapped and the doctors seem to think that she will recover completely."

"I just don't what happened with her. She was the sweetest little girl."

"I'm sure she was."

"We used to go to the zoo and pick our favorite animals. She used to give me the most awful makeovers."

"It sounds like you were and are quite a good aunt."

"How can I be? I talk to her nearly every day and I didn't realise that she was this bad."

"But you are a good aunt. She's 13."

"I know. I remember being 13."

"I suspect that you were an angel, even when 13."

"After about six months, yes, but for that 6 months I was absolutely terrible. I sulked and whinged about everything. I drove my mother to distraction."

"And then you work up one day and realised that you weren't that sullen girl, right?"

"Yes and you're right, I know that I kept things from my mum and dad, even Katherine. I just.."

"Just what?"

"I just wish that there were more that I could do. Katherine is nearly ready to have her baby and now Emma's in an accident," Anna said, starting to become frantic

"Shhhh, you've done plenty."

"Thank you so much for being there today. I don't know what I would've done without you."

"You would have managed just perfectly," John said calmly and pressed a kiss onto her hair. "In all that's happened, I forgot to tell you that I got a call letting me know that we have the flat."

* * *

Anna lay in her bed, staring at the ceiling. She had been trying to sleep for the last hour but her mind was racing. Would Emma be okay? If she was okay, would Emma move past being sullen? Why did she want children? Would she be a good or bad mother? Was she moving too fast with John? Was her mum right about the age difference? Had she been easy pickings?

She turned onto her side and looked at John who was snoring beside her, a ghost of a smile on his face. She snuggled up against him and thought, 'stop your fretting Anna Mae Smith. If there's one thing to know after a day like today, it's this: you are becoming who you were always meant to be.'


	18. Our Flat

**A/N: I'm glad that everyone liked the little dash of drama in the past couple chapters. I hope that everyone likes this new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned DA, certain events wouldn't have happened in the third episode the new series.**

* * *

Anna was just pinning up her hair when the front buzzer rang. She ran out of the bedroom and the flat to let John into the building.

"Thanks dear," he said as balanced two boxes.

"Happy to help," she said with a smile, "let me take the other box for you."

"No need, just let me know if I am in danger of dropping the boxes."

Anna helped guide him up to the kitchen and then set about unpacking the wine from the boxes.

"You look beautiful," John said and then walked off to the bedroom.

Anna smiled and started putting out the crudite and cheese plates. She was just putting out the plates when the front buzzer rang again. She buzzed the person in and started setting out glasses.

"Hello," her mother called out.

"Mum, dad," she called back.

"Hello darling," her father said, handing her a bouquet of daisies.

Walking into the kitchen, John said, "let me take your coats."

Anna watched her mother and was happy to see that the furrowed brow reserved for John wasn't making an appearance. The front door buzzed again and Katherine and Emma appeared. They had been staying in Anna's old flat while Emma finished the most intensive part of her recovery, having broken both of her arms and her left leg in the accident. She was truly lucky to be alive, let alone unscathed, at least in the long term. And Emma's attitude finally seemed to be receding.

"You must be due any day," Anna said to Katherine.

"I am," Katherine said, sinking into a chair with a sigh, "Mark is coming down tomorrow and will be staying until the birth."

A moment later, Daisy and William arrived.

* * *

Anna was putting away the last of the food when her mother walked into the kitchen.

"That was a wonderful party dear."

"Thanks mum. I'm glad that you came."

"Why wouldn't I come?"

Anna rolled her eyes. "Mum, you've made it quite clear that you're no fan of John's and the party was for OUR new flat and OUR engagement."

"Yes, I am no fan of John when it comes to his relationship with you. He's too old for you. One day you won't be his wife, but his nursemaid…"

Anna interrupted, "I didn't fail maths. I know that when I'm 40 that he'll be near 60. I know that he was off at university while I was sitting around in nappies. I know that people will assume that he's grandfather of his own children."

"Children? You plan on having children with him?"

"Yes, I do," Anna said with sigh of resignation, "I plan on giving him as many children as he desires."

"Darling, once that happens, there's no turning back. You'll be stuck with him."

"Mum, I don't want to turn back. I love him."

"You need more than love to last."

"Mum, he makes me laugh, makes my heart sing. He's kind and caring. He's spent more time with Emma than I have since the accident. Emma loves him. Katherine loves him. Dad loves him."

"And I don't."

"Yes, I know and the more you push those feelings onto me, the more you hurt me. If you can't love him, then at least tolerate him, for my sake."

"I'll try. I can't promise that I'll be able to do it, but at least I can try."

Anna relaxed. "Thank you mum. Once you get to know him, you might even like him, a bit."


	19. Babies Change Everything

**A/N: First, I just wanted to say a big thank you to all of the people who've written reviews. I'm not sure if you noticed, but there are now 100 reviews for my little piece of fluff. I greatly appreciate it and want to give a special thanks to all of the readers who are kind enough to write a new review for each chapter. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned DA, things would be far, far different for certain characters.**

* * *

Anna was busy cleaning the living room when she heard her mobile chirp.

_Katherine's gone into labour. We're at University Hospital Lewisham._

_**Do you need us to bring anything with us?**_

_Can you stop at your old flat and get Katherine's favourite jumper? She insists on having it._

**_Sure thing! See you in a bit._**

"John," she called out, "Katherine's in labour."

"Do they need anything?"

"Funny that you should ask. Katherine wants a jumper."

"Any particular one?"

"Yes, the one that she was wearing when she first met Mark. She had it with her when they got married, when she had Emma."

Anna grabbed her keys and they walked out to the car. After a long, thorough search around her former flat, John found the jumper at the bottom of a box.

_**We've found the jumper. We're on our way to hospital now.**_

_Great, the nurse just told me that she's getting close._

Anna shook her head.

"What's the matter," John asked.

"Mark isn't with Katherine," she replied.

"What do you mean?"

"He's not in the room with her. I had forgotten that he wasn't in the room for Emma."

"I'm sure that he's not the only man who does that."

"No, he isn't. My dad did the same thing. Anthony Strallan wasn't in the room with Edith." Anna paused for a moment, wondering if she should continue. "I just don't know how they can do that. How can you not be there when your child is born?"

"I'm not sure. It's possible with your dad and Anthony that they're just doing what they saw when they were growing up."

"I guess. I just know that Katherine wants Mark there."

"Then tell him that when you get there."

"And be the nag?"

"What's more important: Mark being their for Katherine or you being seen as a nag for a moment?"

Anna sighed. "You're right, of course. I'll tell him."

* * *

Anna tiptoed into the room. Katherine was looking beatific as she held her new son.

"Katherine," Anna whispered.

"Oh Anna," Katherine softly said, "he's absolutely perfect."

"He's so tiny. Look at those little toes."

"Do you want to hold him?"

"Yes, if you'll let me."

"Of course I will, silly sister," Katherine said and carefully handed the baby over.

Anna looked at her new nephew and smiled. His little hand grasped at her pinkie finger and she knew that she was lost. "How is it possible to love someone so much, so soon?"

Katherine smiled tiredly. "I don't know. It just happens."

"What name did you settle on?"

"Ian Maxwell."

"Welcome to the world Ian Maxwell Davies. I'm your Aunt Anna." Hearing the door click open, she turned around to see John come in. "And this is your Uncle John."

John's face broke into a huge grin. "Can I hold him?"

"Yes," Anna said and carefully handed Ian to him.

As Anna watched the pair, she saw John's face light up annd she felt as if she were catching a glimpse of her future. "John?"

"Hmm," he said absentmindedly, still in awe of Ian.

"We have to talk."


	20. A Conversation

**A/N: Chapter 20 of my modern Anna and John! **

**Disclaimer: I told ITV that I'd give them the contents of my pockets for DA. Sadly, they wouldn't accept my Penguin wrapper.**

* * *

"What is it," John said, suddenly alert.

"Let's not talk about it in here," Anna replied.

John handed Ian to Anna. Anna pressed a kiss onto her nephew's head and gave him back to her sister. "Let's go to the car. It'll be quiet and no one will hear us," Anna said.

John's face, so full of light while holding Ian, got more and more dark as they walked to the car park. After they got into the Mini, John turned to her and said, "well."

"I know that we talked about waiting a bit to get married."

"Yes, we did."

"Well, I was thinking that perhaps we could get married next month."

John's face instantly cleared. "Any reason for this sudden decision?"

Anna went pink and hesitated. "Well, the thing is…"

"Yes?"

"I think that I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant," he said incredulously.

"Yes, pregnant, it's what happens sometimes when a man and woman love one another," Anna said sarcastically. She regretted it immediately when he flinched slightly. "I'm sorry. But yes, I think that I might be pregnant. I'm late and I'm never late. I've made an appointment for Monday to have it confirmed."

He exhaled slowly. "Alright, I don't see any reason to delay getting married if you don't want to wait. I'll get the license after the appointment and then our trip next month can be a honeymoon."

"You're alright with this?"

"Anna, we might be having a baby. I'm over the moon."

* * *

Anna's stomach was churning. She checked her mobile and saw that it was 9:02. It had been 9:02 the last time that she had checked. Her mind was about to race off in a million direction, when John took her hand.

"Calm down. It'll be alright."

She smiled wanly at him. She certainly hoped that everything would work out.

"Anna Smith," the receptionist called out.

They both stood up and followed her into the exam room. A moment later, Dr. Cooper walked in. "Hello Anna, it's so good to see you."

"Hi Dr. Cooper," Anna said quietly.

"So, it appears that you've come in today for a pregnancy test. Is that right?"

"Yes, that's right."

"Alright, let's swab your arm and I'll draw some blood. I'll run the test and then we'll have some results for you."

After the alcohol swab, Anna shivered and anticipated the prick of the needle. 'If you're truly pregnant, you have far more pain coming your way than a simple needle prick,' she thought to herself.

"Alright, that should do it. I'll be back in about 10 minutes with your results," said Dr. Cooper as she labeled the sample and walked out the door.

* * *

The door opened and Dr. Cooper walked back in. "Well Anna, the test came back negative. You're not pregnant."

Shocked, Anna could barely get out, "then why am I so late? I'm never late. I run like clockwork."

"Well a lot of things can have an effect on your cycle, particularly stress. Have things been that stressful recently?"

"Not really," Anna said.

"That's not true," John interjected, "her niece had an accident, her sister just had a baby, and she's been working in a new job."

"I would say that it was stress then. I'd recommend taking a break and going on holiday. That should help reset your body's clockwork," Dr. Cooper said.

"We're going to the U.S. in a month," Anna said.

"That should definitely help out. If things don't settle back into their normal state, please make another appointment," Dr. Cooper said as she walked them out of the office.

Anna was quiet until they got home. "I guess that we don't need that license after all," Anna said as she sank onto the couch.

"We could if you wanted. I'd marry you right now if that's what you wanted."

"I want Emma to be there, out of her casts, and I can't stop hoping that my mum will finally come around."

"So back to our original plan," he said with a smile.

"Yes, next June, on the 18th."

"It's a date."

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry about what."

"Sorry that I worried you for no reason. Sorry that I thought that I was pregnant. Sorry that I'm not pregnant."

"Anna, if you'd been pregnant, I would have been over the moon. But then, I'm over the moon to be sitting here with you on this couch."


	21. An Awfully Big Adventure

**A/N: And they're off on holiday!**

**Disclaimer: Much like Mr. Molesley's affections for Anna, my request for DA ownership has been rejected.**

* * *

Anna was busy re-packing her suitcase for the tenth time and immediately wondered if she needed to bring another outfit. While she pondered the question, her mobile chirped.

_I'm about to leave Tesco. Is there anything that we are going to need until we go to the airport?_

_**Not that I can think of.**_

_Alright, be home in a bit then._

Anna smiled and decided to text her sister.

**_Hi! How're you doing?_**

_Much better now that Ian has decided to sleep a bit through the night._

**_That's good. How's Emma doing?_**

_She's about to get the cast off of her leg._

**_That's good._**

_So are you all packed for your holiday?_

**_I just re-packed. I keep changing my mind about what I want._**

_Oh, sister, I do that all of the time._

**_I've just decided that what I have is what I have._**

_And if you're missing anything, you can always buy it._

**_Very true, plus it'll be less expensive_**

_Also very true, speaking of which, Emma wants to add an item to her list._

**_And what does Miss Emma want?_**

_She wants another pair of Levi's._

**_On the list._**

_When is your flight?_

**_It's at 1. Since we're going from Heathrow, tomorrow will just be a nightmare._**

_Well, get a good night's sleep and you can take it. Ian's crying, have to go._

Anna heard the click of the lock opening and ran out to give John a hug, Tesco bags and all.

John laughed. "Nice to see you too."

"Sorry, I'm just very excited about our holiday. I've never been to the U.S."

"I'm sure that it will be the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

"I exchanged some money earlier today and I just couldn't stop staring at it. It's so monochromatic."

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy showing you around D.C."

"Have you ever been to the other place that we're visiting?"

"Cleveland? No, I've never been there, but it's just the sort of city for me to write about."

"I am sure that we'll love it too."

* * *

As the plane started its descent into Dulles International Airport, Anna peeked out of her window and marveled at the city that lay below. She had been looking at her D.C. city guides for the past hour. She wanted to visit the National Zoo and see the pandas. She wanted to see the sole U.S. Da Vinci in the National Gallery. She wanted to see it all, but she knew that was impossible because they were only in the city for a week.

She turned to look at John who had slept for the entire flight. He looked so peaceful and deceptively angelic. "I hope you know that you're in for a busy two weeks," she whispered.

"Indeed I do, my love, indeed I do," John whispered back, a smile creeping onto his face.


	22. A Capital Time

**A/N: Dear readers, I'm sorry that I didn't post an update on Friday. It was rather like Anna's day in the first chapter, except there was no John waiting for me at the end.**

**Disclaimer: All that ITV will let me own is a toaster that billows out smoke. **

* * *

It was almost unbearably hot when they went to the National Zoo. Anna kept waving her map to cool her face, but it didn't help. As they walked to the panda section, they stopped to get some lemonade to drink. After Anna took a sip, she made a face.

"What's the matter," John asked, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"I think that something wrong with it," she replied.

"And why's that?"

"There's no fizz."

He chuckled. "Lemonade doesn't have fizz in the U.S."

She tentatively took another sip and made a face. "Here, you can have mine too. I'll go and get something else."

After they had finished their drinks, they continued walking to the enclosure. Anna gasped when she saw the queue winding it's way into the panda house. "It's going to be an hour at least before we get in."

"The time will fly."

"How can it in this weather?"

"Well, we could work on wedding plans while we wait."

"That would certainly pass the time," she said with a smile as the got to the back of the queue.

"So are you still sticking firm with your idea?"

"Yes, I still think that a small ceremony at the register office and then a nice reception outside would be the perfect thing. Don't you think that it sounds just right for us?"

"It does, nice and simple."

* * *

After spending a busy day walking around the National Gallery, Anna and John decided to stop at a bar that appeared to be quite popular with the younger political set. John was at the bar getting a cider for Anna when a man approached her.

"Why hello pretty lady," said the man, clearly a little tipsy.

"Hello," Anna said, silently wishing that John would hurry up.

"Ah, you're English, aren't you?"

"Yes, I'm English."

"I've always liked English girls."

Anna shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

He sat down in the seat opposite and continued, "you're quite beautiful."

"Thank you."

"Can I buy you another drink?"

"No thank you."

"Aw, c'mon let me buy a drink for such a pretty lady."

"I don't really want another one."

"I believe that the woman said that she doesn't want another drink," said John.

"What's it to you," the man asked.

"Not that it's your business, but she's my fiancee."

"You're going to marry him," the man asked incredulously, pointing at John.

"Yes, I am," she replied, "why is that such a surprise?"

"You're so young and beautiful and he's so old and unattractive."

Something snapped in Anna. She was tired of people making assumptions about them. She was tired of people saying that he was too old or she was too young. She hated hearing anyone call this man, who was beyond handsome and beautiful to her, unattractive or ugly. She took John's scotch out of his hand and threw it in the man's face. "That man is handsomer, kinder, sweeter, funnier than you can ever hope to be. I am lucky to have him, not the other way around."

She grabbed her things and started stalking toward the door. A moment later, John's arm came around her waist and she felt herself calm down.

* * *

As she settled into her chair on the plane, she felt a wave of sadness. She had loved almost every moment of her week in Washington D.C. and she knew that she could have spent another month there and still have things to discover. She pulled out John's mobile and called her sister.

"Anna!"

"Hi Katherine, I'm not disturbing anything am I?"

"No, we just put Ian down for the night, at least we hope, and were just about to start a DVD. So how's Washington?"

"I've loved it. We're actually on the plane to leave though."

"You're not coming home are you?"

"No, we have another week, but we're going to Cleveland so that John can do research for an article."

"Anything interesting to do in Cleveland?"

"I know that there's a museum that John wants to visit, but other than that I am not sure."

"I'm sure that you'll have a good time. Oh, I have some news."

"What is it?"

"Mark's department is moving back down to the London office and we're going to be moving as soon as we can find a flat that will fit all of us."

"Mum can't be happy about that."

"We haven't told her yet. I was hoping that you'd come up for a weekend and we could tell her over a Sunday dinner."

"Katherine, I'm not sure that that's such a good idea."

"Please Anna Banana, I know that she'll become stroppy."

"Yes and take it out on me. I don't know if I can go for round three of 'he's too old for you.' I'm still angry about the last time."

"At least think about it?"

The "no electronic devices" light turned on. "I have to go and I will think about it."

"What's going on with your sister," John asked.

"Mark's been transferred back to London and they have to move down. Katherine is afraid that our mum won't take it well and wants us to come up for a weekend."

"That doesn't sound so bad."

"Oh John, she's been more careful around you, but my mum just keeps having a go at you. I'm not sure if I can take it anymore."

"You don't have to take it alone. I'm not just here for job promotions, new flats, and births. I'm here for the bad too."

"You'll never get tired of hearing me whinge about my mum?"

"Never."


	23. Cleveland is Burning

**A/N: And now we get to discover what happens in Cleveland, probably the least expected holiday spot in the world.**

**Disclaimer: When I asked ITV if I could own DA, they handed me a copy of series 1.**

* * *

The week in Cleveland was a much more relaxing week. Anna and John visited the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame, the West Side Market, and the beach. Anna was glad that they were able to take some time and just breathe. She had been thinking that she was going to need a holiday to recover from her holiday if they had continued at their D.C. pace. They'd even had the chance to drive around the city, when they'd discovered how rotten the public transport was in the city.

On the final day of their trip, Anna sighed as she packed.

"What's wrong," John asked.

"I can't believe that our two weeks are almost over. I feel like I just got off the plane."

"Holidays are always like that. The day before you go takes forever and then the holiday itself flies by."

"And this has been a wonderful holiday."

"Plus, we've saved the best for last."

"Is the art museum really that good?"

"Yes, it's actually ridiculously good for a city this size. Then, we have the orchestra performance."

"What are we going to be hearing?"

John pulled out the tickets and said, "I don't know all of what we're hearing, but I can tell you that one of the pieces is Mussorgsky's Pictures at an Exhibition."

"How perfect, I've always loved that piece."

"I know, that's why we're going tonight instead of last Saturday when they were playing Bruckner."

"You know me so perfectly," she said softly and reached over to kiss him. A moment later, the packing had been completely forgotten.

* * *

They were half-way through the orchestra performance when John's mobile phone went off. "It's Vera," he said.

"I guess that you should answer. It's pretty late at home. It's probably important."

"Alright, I'll be back in a few minutes."

Anna lay back onto the blanket that they'd put out and stared up at the stars. It was so clear and beautiful. She hoped that he would be back soon so that they could hold hands. She lost herself in thought. Minutes later, the sound of chimes told her that the concert was about to resume. She sat up and looked around. John was nowhere to be seen. As the Promenade theme began, she decided to settle back down. 'He'll be back soon,' she thought to herself.

As the orchestra began playing "The Great Gate of Kiev," Anna realised that John still hadn't returned. After thinking for a moment, she gathered together their things and tried to unobtrusively leave the lawn. She discovered John at the venue entrance. His face went white when he saw her. "Vera, I have to go. No, I really need to go. Goodbye."

Anna walked by him toward their rental car.

"Anna," John called after her.

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry that you left me alone for over half and hour? Sorry that I wasn't able to hear the end because I was worried about you?"

"For all of it, I didn't even realise how much time had passed."

"You didn't hear the orchestra playing?"

"I did," he said quietly.

"Wasn't that a sign that maybe you should come back?"

"Vera kept talking."

"And what was this call about?"

"Apparently Tesco didn't have the flavour of ice lolly that she likes."

Anna stopped walking. "You spent the past half hour talking about ice lolly flavours?"

"Well, it started out that way and then she started talking about this PC that she says is stalking her."

"Well that makes it all better," she said sarcastically as they reached the car.

"Anna, I'm so sorry," John said, his voice tinged with fear.

"I know," she said wearily, "you're a good son and great brother. I know that you'd do anything for them."

"I'd do anything for you."

"I just wish that you'd come back. It was our last night."

"I'm.."

"Don't say that you're sorry," she interrupted.

"What else can I say?"

"Nothing."

* * *

A few hours later, they were on their flight back to London. Everyone appeared to be asleep, except for Anna. The ride to the airport had been tense and uncomfortable, growing more so with each passing minute. She was still upset with John for leaving, but all of the real anger had evaporated. She gently nudged him. "John?"

"Mmmph, yes," he drowsily said.

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have anything to be sorry about. I should've come back."

"That's true, but I shouldn't have snapped about it. You are a good son and a great brother and I love that about you."

"I might've been a good brother, but I wasn't a good fiancé."

"It's ok. I wasn't such a great fiancee either."

He leaned over and kissed her. "How about we agree that neither of us were at our best?"

She smiled, "let's."


	24. The Sweet Life

**A/N: Back to work for our pair! Thanks for all of the reviews. As always, I truly appreciate them.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned DA, well let's just say that things would be mighty different.**

* * *

Anna had just returned from a meeting when Gwen stuck her head in her office.

"Back from holiday I see, " Gwen said brightly.

"Yes, and lovely as it was, I spent this entire morning catching up on emails and meeting with Sybil," Anna said with a sigh.

"I always hate that first day back."

"It didn't help that we didn't get home until nearly midnight."

"Midnight? I thought that you were supposed to get in earlier than that."

"There was a plane malfunction and we had to land in one of the New York airports. It took awhile for us to take off again."

"How was the rest of the trip?"

"It was quite a bit of fun, until the last day."

"What happened on the last day?"

"We had a row."

"Over what?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

Anna sighed and asked, "did I ever tell you about his sister?"

"Vera?"

"Yes, well she called him when we were at an orchestra concert."

"He took her call?"

"He always takes her call. I sometimes feel like I could be bleeding to death and he would take her call."

"So how did that lead to a row?"

"He never came back."

"What were they talking about?"

"Ice lollies."

"How can you spend more than a minute talking about ice lollies?"

"It led to other things and that was it."

"I'm sorry Anna."

"It's done and I do know that he did genuinely feel sorry. Plus, he'll have to deal with another round of my mother this weekend."

Daisy interrupted them. "Robert's called an all-staff meeting to start immediately in the usual place."

Anna and Gwen looked at each other. Steeling herself for bad news, Anna followed Gwen out of her office and walked slowly toward the main meeting place. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"It will be alright," John quietly said.

"How did you know that I was worried," she asked.

"You always worry."

* * *

Robert was pacing back and forth in front of everyone. "Is everyone here?"

A murmur of yes came from the crowd.

"Alright, I am going to put everyone of their misery and let everyone know that this is not a bad meeting. No one is being let go. We're not shuttering a title. As you all know, my daughter Edith had a son earlier this year. She's decided that she would like to stay home with him rather than coming back to work. Mary and Sybil have been running her magazines in her absence, but this obviously can't continue. Mary will be returning to managing the beauty and fashion magazines. Sybil will be taking over Edith's magazines. The leadership will be changing for La Dolce Vita and Motoring Today."

Anna felt sick. She had been getting on so well with Sybil. Who was going to be taking over the book? As long as it wasn't Sarah O'Brien, she thought that she could survive.

Robert continued, "after spending several years in the trenches of Motoring Today, I'm happy to announce that Tom Branson has been promoted to Editor-in-Chief. As for La Dolce Vita, we've decided to promote someone who has been passed over far too frequently in their tenure here at Grantham House. We're going to promote Anna Smith to Editor-in-Chief. These promotions will be effective when the current issues close out."

Anna sat in stunned silence as the rest of the staff applauded. People kept coming up to say congratulations, and she kept mechanically saying thank you. Gwen kept repeating her name.

"What," Anna asked, shaking herself out of her daze.

"We should go out and celebrate your promotion," Daisy said excitedly.

"Now," Anna asked.

"We can do it after work," Gwen said, "I'll let you know the details later."

As Daisy and Gwen walked away, John said, "well, Madame Editor, I am taking you out to celebrate now."


	25. A Change of Plans

**A/N: A bit more time with Anna's family.**

**Disclaimer: ITV called me an uppity minx when I inquired about owning DA.**

* * *

Anna and Katherine were getting dessert ready in the kitchen.

"So do you remember the plan," Katherine asked.

"At some point, I'm supposed to mention my promotion. Mum will be so excited over it that you can tell her about the move without having to worry that she'll throw a strop."

"Have I told you recently that I'm very grateful to you for coming up."

Anna laughed, "only about a million times. Anyway, she seems to be in a pretty good mood today. She hasn't made one comment about John's age all day."

"Maybe she finally sees what everyone else sees: that the man is absolutely head over heels for you."

"Whatever is keeping her tongue quiet, I will be forever thankful for," Anna said.

Sylvia walked in. "Can I help carry anything out?"

"No mum," Anna and Katherine said simultaneously, setting them into nervous giggles.

Sylvia shook her head and walked out of the kitchen.

"Well there's no use dawdling," Anna said.

"There's always a use when it comes to mum and bad news," Katherine sighed, picking up the dessert plates.

"We can do it," Anna said firmly.

They set dessert out and sat back down in their seats.

"So, I have some pretty big, exciting news," Anna announced.

"What is it," Bernard asked.

Anna took a deep breath and smiled at John. "I was promoted to Editor-in-Chief of La Dolce Vita."

"Oh Anna Banana, that's wonderful news," Bernard said.

"Thanks dad. I was beginning to think that I'd always be almost exactly where I started 8 years ago."

Katherine took a deep breath, "we also have some big news."

"What's your news darling," Sylvia asked.

Mark cleared his throat. "Well my company has decided to close their Yorkshire office. My department is moving down to London and we'll be moving down as soon as we find a flat that suits our needs."

"Moving down to London," Sylvia gasped out.

"Yes mum," Katherine said quietly.

"You're taking my daughter and grandchildren away from me," Sylvia cried at Mark.

"Mum, he doesn't have a choice," Katherine pleaded.

"There's always a choice," Sylvia hissed.

"Yes, a choice between providing for his family and not," Katherine retorted.

"Sylvia," Bernard quietly said, "it's only London. They aren't moving to Australia."

* * *

Anna had just finished giving Ian his bottle when Sylvia walked in.

"He's such a sweet baby," Sylvia said.

"Oh he's a little love bug," Anna cooed at the bundle in her arms.

"You look so natural with a baby in your arms."

"It's easy to when you have such a sweet pea."

"Have you set a wedding date?"

"June 18th."

"That will come sooner than you think. Do you have the venue all picked out?"

"We're going to a register office and we just want a simple reception."

"That's all," Sylvia said incredulously.

"What's wrong with it?"

"It's just Katherine barely had a wedding because they were so young. I was hoping that I could have a proper wedding with you."

"Even with John?"

Sylvia sighed, "Even with him."

"Could the wedding be in London? John's mum isn't particularly well and it might be hard for her to come up here."

"I guess that would make sense with Katherine moving to London. Alright dear, it can be in London."

A soft knock caused them to look up.

"Bernard said that you needed to leave soon," John said.

"Look at the time, he's right of course. We have theatre tickets," Sylvia said and left the room.

"Was I interrupting anything important," he asked.

"Only the fact that we're now having a proper wedding."

"A church wedding? You in a white dress, me looking like a fool?"

"Yes. Do you mind it?"

He leaned over and lightly kissed her. "I don't mind it, not one bit."


	26. The Wedding Party Begins to Form

**A/N: Just an announcement. I will not be updating the story next week due to holiday. Thanks for all of the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I am still not the owner of DA.**

* * *

Anna sighed as an email message from her mum popped up with the subject line 'wonderful venue in Ripon, available for April 19, 2015.' In the two weeks since she had given in to her mother, Sylvia had managed to schedule her for dress shopping in a month and sent her the information for at least 20 venues. She was beginning to suspect that Katherine's small wedding hadn't been solely due to youth.

"What's that sigh for," John asked as he walked into their bedroom.

"Another email about another venue that totally ignores the fact that we want to get married next year and in London," anne wearily replied.

"Just send her end email that says that it won't suit us."

"And what about the next venue that she sends? The wedding dates keep getting further into the future."

"Maybe you should look around with Katherine and find one here."

"We're already planning on doing that tomorrow. I am just hoping that we can find a place that will please her, at least a bit."

"You will," he said quietly and moved to kiss her.

"What were we talking about," she murmured when it ended.

He chuckled as she put her laptop on her bedside table and he turned out the light.

* * *

"Alright so I think that were most drawn to Hempel Hotel, The Roof Gardens, and Dartmouth House, right," Katherine asked after they'd finished eating a late lunch.

"Yes, those were the only 3 that really stood out," Anna replied.

"Well I think that you'll have to forget Hempel House. It appears that you'd also be pushed into 2015 with them."

"Alright, strike that from the list. I am not going to wait until 2015 to be married."

Katherine smiled, "So which did you prefer?"

"I think that The Roof Gardens would be best for us. We wanted an outdoor reception anyway."

"Alright, I'll make the call right now," Katherine said, getting up from the table.

Anna smiled after her sister and took out her mobile.

_**Well, I think that we've found the venue. **_She texted to John.

_Which one?_

**_The Roof Gardens, it'll be as close to what we wanted as we can get._**

_Do they have an opening on June 18th?_

_**Unfortunately, we'd have to wait until September, but that's only 3 months later. Plus, we could get married on the date that we first met.**_

_September 19th?_

_**You remembered!**_

_How could I forget the day that I met you?_

_**Flatterer!**_

Katherine came back to the table. "Well, you're penciled in. Once they get the hire fee, you're all set."

Anna sighed, "Now to tell mum."

"I'll tell her. I can't believe that she thought that you'd move the wedding up to Yorkshire, just because she kept suggesting it."

"But I always give in to her. She wants me to not go to Corpus Christi College and I let her talk me out of it. I want to study abroad in the U.S. and she talks me out of it. Marrying John is the first thing that I haven't let her persuade me to go against what I want."

* * *

Anna carried the pints over to Daisy, Ethel, and Gwen. "So, I have some big news."

"You're pregnant," Ethel said.

"You're moving again," guessed Daisy.

"You're not getting married," Gwen said.

"No, all wrong, my mum has persuaded me to have a wedding wedding, not the visit to the register office that we had planned," Anna said slowly.

"That's wonderful," Daisy said.

"I suppose," Anna said hesitatingly, "anyway, I was wondering if the three of you would like to be my bridesmaids."

"Yes," all three of them said simultaneously, leading to an eruption of giggles.

"Great," Anna said quietly as the other three started chattering about her wedding which already seemed to be careening out of control.


	27. Mums the Word

A/N: And I'm back from holiday!

Disclaimer: For once, I don't feel the need to own DA.

* * *

Anna was wandering around the bookshop, hoping to find just the right book for John's birthday. She knew that he'd read anything, from the back of muesli boxes to Edmund Spenser. Such a wide range of reading should've made it easier to find something, but she wanted it to be perfect. An hour later, she decided on the Compact Edition of the Oxford English Dictionary, a perfect choice for a man who could go on all day about how beautiful the word 'penultimate' was.

After she had left the shop, she decided to give Aisling a ring. "Hi, it's Anna."

"Hello dear," Aisling kindly said.

"I was planning on having a special dinner tonight for John's birthday. I was wondering if Vera and you would like to come over."

"That sounds lovely, dear. What time would you like to have us over?"

"Does 6:30 sound alright?"

"6:30 sounds just perfect."

"Alright, I'll see you then Aisling."

After hanging up on Aisling, Anna rang Katherine. "Sister o' mine."

Katherine laughed. "Yes, Anna Banana?"

"Would you fancy coming over for John's birthday dinner tonight?"

"We'd love to. Can Emma and Ian come or is it just adults?"

"Of course Emma and Ian can come over. It'll be nothing fancy, just a nice and simple birthday dinner."

"What time should we get there?"

"I'd say about 6:30."

"6:30 it is. We'll see you then Anna Banana."

* * *

Anna had just put the roast into the oven, when she heard the front door open.

"Where's my beautiful wife-to-be," John called out.

She turned on the tap and started to wash her hands. "I'm in the kitchen."

"And what have you been doing, dear woman," he asked as he kissed her.

"I've been getting dinner ready," she said simply.

"And what, my domestic goddess, is on the menu?"

"You'll just have to find out when the time comes," she said cheekily.

He smiled a saucy grin and properly kissed her. "Well, I have a surprise for you, but you can have it now," he said, taking a small package out of his pocket.

She smiled as she took off the paper and opened the box to reveal a very pretty pair of gold filigree earrings. "And why am I getting presents on your birthday?"

"I never need a reason to buy you a present," he mumbled into her hair, "but these aren't just because. If you look at the calendar, you'll notice that the anniversary of our first meeting is coming up."

"You really are the sweetest man."

Anna's mobile started ringing. It was her mum. "Hi mum."

Sylvia said, "darling, which would you prefer robin's egg blue or cerulean?"

"Why am I choosing between two shades of blue?"

"Well dear, you need to pick your wedding colours soon."

"I know that and I've already chosen them. The venue already knows it and we've found invitations that fit."

"What did you choose?"

"Golden yellow and cream."

"But darling, blue would be so much better."

"Mum, we want golden yellow and cream. We're going to have golden yellow and cream."

"Alright, now about your dress."

"Mum, we're having a little birthday celebration tonight."

"So, he's only got a year left until 50."

"Yes mum, he's 49. Imagine that, he got a year older on his birthday. Anyway, you'll be coming down next weekend to visit Katherine. We already have an appointment to look at dresses."

"But darling…"

"Mum, I have to go. I'll talk with you later," Anna said and ended the call.

"Another call about wedding details," John asked.

"Yes," Anna sighed, "I didn't want this wedding and I only agreed because I felt like I should be a good daughter. But, I don't know if I can take her acting like it's her wedding. Did you know that she cancelled The Roof Gardens? I only found out because I called to confirm that they had received the cheque."

"Do we have to find another venue?"

"No, once I explained the situation, they put us back on the schedule. They've also told me that they will only accept alterations, if I come in and tell them in person."

"Just take a deep breath. We'll get through it together."


	28. Fields of Buttercups

**A/N: I'm so glad that everyone is as of sick of Sylvia as I am. Thanks for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Downton, people wouldn't conveniently die to resolve love triangles.**

* * *

Anna leaned back in her chair with a contented sigh. She had just sent her first issue of La Dolce Vita to the printers. It had been quite a heady couple of weeks, and she was glad that it was over with.

Gwen stuck her head in the office. "Fancy grabbing some lunch with me?"

"I'd love to, but I already have plans."

"Plans, do they happen to involve a tall, handsome man," Gwen asked slyly,

"Actually no, he's still home with a cold. The poor man can't seem to go 15 minutes without coughing or sneezing."

"Then who?"

"His mum, I think that John told her about the many problems that I've been having with mine when it comes to the wedding."

"So she's going to lay on even more burdens?"

"Definitely not," Anna said with a smile, "I think that as long as her son is happy, then she'll be happy."

"Sounds like the perfect mother-in-law, better than my mother-in-law to be."

"I am lucky in that regard," Anna agreed with a laugh.

"Alright, if we can't have lunch, how about some tea this afternoon?"

"Sorry, I'm going home after lunch. I promised John that I'd be back to help him and since the book closed this morning, I have exactly this afternoon to breathe easily."

"That's right! Well, we'll have to celebrate your first issue with drinks when John is better. I'll see you tomorrow then."

Anna nodded her head and put on her jacket. She smiled to herself as she thought about how much had changed in a little over a year.

* * *

After lunch, Anna found herself looking around in Selfridges. She knew that she could home to John. She had promised him that she'd be home by early afternoon. And then she knew why she was there. It was a simple dress in **a** yellow that reminded her of the fields of buttercups that they'd driven through last spring on their way to Kirkbymoorside. The designer had likely never meant it for anything other than simple affairs, but for Anna it was her wedding dress. After finding the right size, she went off to try it on. Her breath caught a little when she saw herself in the mirror. She took a quick picture and texted it to Katherine.

_Nice dress!_

_**It's the dress.**_

_Well, it certainly is a dress._

**_THE dress_**

_As in wedding dress?_

_**Yes**_

_It's not white._

_**I don't care. I saw it and I knew.**_

_Anna, you'll never get it past mum._

_**It's my wedding isn't it?**_

_Yes, it is your wedding, but you know her._

_**Well then, we just won't tell her.**_

_She'll find out. You didn't tell her about The Roof Gardens and she nearly messed that up._

**_It's the dress. I'm going to wear it when I marry John. She can't stop that._**

_Well, you'll look beautiful._

_**Thanks.**_

* * *

Anna handed John a bowl of chicken soup. "Well, you're looking much better."

"I feel better too," John croaked out, "I might actually try and go in tomorrow."

"Don't push yourself. I happen to know that your mum was planning on coming over tomorrow."

"And how do you know that?"

"I had lunch with her today."

"You did?"

"I did. We talked about the wedding and she was telling me stories about when you were younger."

John groaned, "anything embarrassing?"

"I'm sure that you would consider Vera dressing you up as a girl to be embarrassing, but I thought that it was absolutely adorable."

"Thankfully, I don't remember it, but I know that she has pictures of me dressed in Vera's old clothes."

"I'm sure that you looked impossibly sweet."

He smiled at her.

"Now, Mr. Bates, I think that a good night's sleep is just what the doctor ordered for you."

"I can think of something else I'd rather do than sleep."

She shivered at the thought.


	29. Effigies and Jacket Potatoes

**A/N: Not too much Sylvia in this chapter, rejoice! Thanks for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I suspect that if I owned DA it would be quite boring. People would mostly be happy and doing fluff things.**

* * *

Anna smiled as she woke up. Tonight was Bonfire Night and she'd convinced John to drive up to Yorkshire. She'd always loved Bonfire Night. It took her back to when she was a child and her dad would patiently help her roast sausages, even though she kept letting them drop into the fire. She remembered sitting on her dad's shoulders to watch the fireworks. She was brought back to reality when John stirred beside her.

"Good morning, Miss Smith," he mumbled.

"Good morning Mr Bates," she mumbled back with a grin.

"And what are you smiling at?"

"You, all of you, I just can't believe it."

"Believe what?"

"That you're mine. Why would someone like you ever settle for someone like me?"

John sat up and looked at her. "Anna Smith, you are not someone to settle for. I still don't understand how you weren't married and a mum when I met you."

She looked at him shyly, "maybe some part of me always knew that you were making your way toward me. Unlike Gwen and Ethel, I never felt the need to throw myself out there. It drove my mum mad when Friday night would roll around and I was off painting sets for community theatre or reading."

"And now, here you are with a man in your bed."

"Yes, a man that I like to do quite rude things with. As a matter of fact," she leaned over and whispered into his ear.

"Why Anna, I never thought you'd ask," he said with a cheeky grin.

* * *

Anna sat down next to her dad. "Another lovely bonfire."

"Thank you Anna Banana."

She smiled at her childhood nickname. "It's too bad that Katherine and Mark couldn't make it."

"Ian's been a bit colic-y and Emma is finally having a good term."

"I know. Katherine told me that she was surprised when she went a month without Emma's new headmaster ringing about a problem."

"So, I read your first issue."

"You did?"

"It was absolutely grand, love."

Anna blushed. "Thanks dad."

"Even your mum was impressed."

"Mum read it?"

"Of course she did. Now listen, I know that she's been giving you a hard time with the wedding."

"Did you hear about the reservation cancellation?"

"Katherine told me about it. I know that she's not exactly listening, but if you could hear her telling her friends about how her beautiful daughter is getting married."

"Does she tell them anything about John?"

"They know what he does and she's even told a few about his age."

"Maybe she's finally starting to let that go."

"Maybe, but even if she doesn't, will it change how you feel about John?"

Anna looked over at John, "no, it never will."

* * *

John had just pulled into the car park when his mobile went off. Anna looked to see who was calling. "It's your sister."

"Christ! Can you answer it?"

Anna inwardly sighed. "Hello?"

"Who's this," Vera asked harshly.

"It's Anna. John's parking the car. If you wait just a moment, he'll be able to talk."

After John parked the car, she handed the mobile over. She gave him a quick smile and got out of the car. As she walked past the families and couples, she started to tear up. Here she was on a beautiful November night, going to see some fireworks and she was alone. She knew that John would try to calm Vera down and it would take the whole night. She didn't like it, but she'd learned to accept it. She'd just found the perfect place to watch the show when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder.

"What are you doing here," she asked.

"I'm here to watch some fireworks," John said simply.

"But Vera called."

"Yes, she did."

"But, you can't have finished your conversation that quickly."

"I can if all she wants to talk about is the difference between various brands of oven chips."

"That's why she called," Anna asked.

"Yes, I have no idea why she thought that I'd like to hear why exactly McCain's Extra Chunky Oven Chips were the best."

"Maybe she just likes knowing that someone's listening to her."

"And any other night, I would've listened, but I do believe that I owe you a romantic night under the stars."

"John, you don't owe me anything."

"Oh but I do Anna. I owe you so very much."


	30. The Breaking Point?

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews. If I haven't responded to a review, please rest assured that I will get to it.**

**Disclaimer: I do believe that I am to DA as Thomas is to Jimmy.**

* * *

Anna had just finished curling the last bit of ribbon on the last present for Christmas. She let out a happy sigh as she collapsed onto the couch. She turned off the lights, leaving only the soft glow of the tree and the glow from the streetlights outside. Anna felt the extreme contentment that could come from knowing that she was all set for the next day. All of the present were wrapped. Her homemade crackers were waiting to be popped. Her dress was pressed and she'd remembered to mend the seam on John's trousers. She'd fallen into a daze when she heard the front door open.

"Be careful," she called out.

"Why're the lights off," he asked.

"I just wanted to enjoy the tree a bit. Is it a bit sad that this is the first Christmas where I can stay in my own flat?"

"Given the stranglehold that your mother has on the holiday, no. I can't believe that she's letting Katherine have it."

"Unfortunately, we're going to have to go up next year."

"But I thought that we were having it."

"We were, but then I found out that our American cousins are coming over next November. They'll be here over their Thanksgiving holiday and Katherine thought that it would be fun to have a Thanksgiving for them. She visited them once for the holiday and loved it."

"They already know what they are going to do a year from now?"

"I guess so," she said with a chuckle.

He put his arm around her and she placed her head on his chest.

"I don't want to get up," she murmured.

"Then don't."

"Dinner needs to be made."

"Let's just sit for a bit and then we can get dinner made, together."

* * *

Anna and Katherine were doing the washing up after Christmas dinner.

"Katherine, what do you know," Anna asked.

Katherine asked innocently, "what do you mean?"

"I've known you for 31 years. I know what you look like when you have a secret that you want to tell."

"Alright, if I tell you, you have to promise that you'll keep your temper in check."

"What has she done now," Anna asked shortly.

"Please Anna Banana," Katherine asked quietly.

"Just tell me. I can only promise that I'll try."

Katherine put down the plate that she'd been washing. "Well, you know your wedding party?"

"Gwen, Daisy, and Ethel as bridesmaids and you as my matron of honour, yes I do know my party."

"That's just the thing. She's added John's sister to the party and told Ethel that she needn't bother."

"She what?"

"That's not even the worst bit."

"It gets worse? How on earth can it get worse than having to stand there with his venomous sister?"

"Remember that dress that we looked at? The one that was practically choking on chiffon?"

"It made me look like I was about 12?"

"Well, mum ordered it for you."

"She what? How," Anna gasped out.

"Apparently, you left some dress last year and she gave that for the measurements."

"How did you find out?"

"For some reason, I think that she thinks that I am on her side with the whole thing."

"I could…"

"I know Anna Banana. I know."

"So I'm getting married in a nightmare dress, not the one that I bought. And I get to walk down the aisle behind Vera. Sounds like the perfect wedding."

Sylvia walked into the kitchen with the pudding dishes. "Can I help with anything dears?"

Anna looked straight at her and said, "Mum, I think that you've done more than enough."

* * *

The rest of the day had passed in frosty silence and they had left promptly at 5. After changing into a pair of pyjamas, Anna curled up next to John on the couch. She gave him a quick kiss as she handed his gift to him. He tore at the wrapping like he was a 5-year old boy and grinned a broad grin when his present was revealed to be a pair of tickets to see the London Symphony Orchestra perform Debussy.

"I happen to know that you love Debussy and those tickets also come with dinner at any restaurant of your choice. Oh and me in a truly stunning dress, if I do say so," Anna explained.

"And for madame," John said.

Anna carefully undid the paper to reveal a first edition of Jane Austen's Persuasion. "John, how did you find this?"

"A lot of searching through bookshops and other places," he said with a smile.

"You are absolutely wonderful. You've made today a near win."

"A near win?"

Anna's face dropped. "Katherine told me something."

"What?"

"My mum hasn't stopped with her meddling."

"What has she done now."

"She ordered a wedding dress for me and she made your sister a bridesmaid."

"Made Vera a bridesmaid?"

"Yes, I just. I can't take it anymore. It's not my wedding. We have to cancel it."

John looked at her and quietly asked, "Are you saying that you don't want to marry me?"

Looking stricken, Anna replied, "no, I want to marry you. I'd marry you this very minute, but I can't have that monstrosity of a wedding."

He kissed her. "We can't cancel it."

"But.."

"She'd never let you forget it."

"I can't deal with it anymore."

John thought for a minute. "What if it was just for show?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'll go down to the register office and get all of the paperwork that we need. We'll get married on the first available day. Mark and Katherine can serve as out witnesses."

She looked at John for a moment and then launched herself into his arms. "That sounds perfect. It'll just be about us."

"As it always will be."


	31. A Nice Day for

**A/N: I'm afraid that this might be a bit anticlimactic. Reviews are most welcome.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned DA, it'd be all fluff, all of the time.**

* * *

As Anna walked to the Register Office, she shivered. She couldn't tell if it was because she wasn't wearing a coat despite the fact that the temperature was hovering around freezing or because she was nervous about where she was going. She smiled when she saw Katherine waiting for her.

"You look angelic," Katherine said, "that colour really suits you. I can see why you bought it."

"I admit that I don't love it right now," Anna said, her teeth beginning to chatter.

"I doubt that the designer meant for it to be worn outside in February without a coat."

"I didn't want to wrinkle it. Do you have the flowers?"

"Mark is getting them. Are you alright?"

"Yes, why?"

"You just look like you're about to faint."

"I'm just happy, that's all. I've fancied that man since I first saw him in Mary's office. I still can't quite believe that he fancies me back."

"I fancied Mark from the moment that he spilled an entire bottle of Ribena on me."

"I remember that. Do you know when he started to fancy you?"

"He say that he fancied me from the moment that I didn't slap him after the spill."

Anna chuckled.

"So you fancied John from the moment that you first saw him. Do you know when he first fancied you?"

Anna shook her head.

"I was hers from the moment that she first said Mr. Bates," John said behind them, handing Anna her bouquet of gerber daisies.

* * *

The room in the register office was rather bare. There was little to indicate the thousands and thousands of happy couples who'd married there. Anna was sure that her mother would recoil in horror if she ever knew about this place, but Anna was perfectly happy. In fact, she was positively vibrating out of her skin with happiness. The registrar gestured for them to stand before him.

As they quietly exchanged their vows, Anna kept her eyes firmly on her near-husband. She thought of all that she wanted to tell him. She thought of all those years before him, those years which now seemed a distant memory. She looked toward the future, their children, their grandchildren. She trembled as John placed the thin band onto her finger.

Taking a deep breath, she said, "I give you this ring as a symbol of our marriage and as a token of my love." She slid the ring onto his finger and grinned at her husband.

Husband. Her Husband.

* * *

Mark and Katherine had surprised them with a quick weekend honeymoon in Paris. Even though she'd now been up for nearly 24 hours straight, Anna felt that she couldn't be happier than she was at that moment, her husband's arm around her, looking at the Seine.

"Warm enough dear wife," John asked.

"Quite warm, now that I'm wearing proper winter clothing," Anna said with a smile.

"I feel like I should want to collapse onto a bed, but I don't."

"I know what you mean. It's been the longest day of my life, but easily the happiest."

"So madame, where do you fancy going today?"

"I thought that we could go to Laduree and get some macarons and walk along the Seine for a bit."

"Sounds delightful and then?"

"Spend an hour or two at Shakespeare and Company and have a quick lunch. And then, well my dear Mr. Bates, I thought you might like to have your way with your wife."

John grinned at her. "That sounds like the perfect day."

Anna's mobile went off and she grimaced when she saw her mother's name. "Hi mum."

"Darling, how are you?"

"Enjoying a beautiful Friday morning."

"It's raining up here."

"I'm sorry to hear that mum."

"Anyway, I was ringing to see if you would be able to come up tomorrow. Jane Brandon is having a party and hoped that you could come."

Anna rolled her eyes. "Mum, we can't."

Sylvia huffed, "well, why ever not?"

"We're not even in England. We've gone to Paris for the weekend."

"Why?"

Anna took a deep breath, "because we've been working very hard and needed a rest."

"You could still come though…"

"No, we won't be coming up. Anything else?"

"Not really…"

"Then I'll ring you when we get back."

She sighed as she put the mobile back into her pocket. "Husband of mine, I think that we have to change our plans."

John's face fell. "How so?"

"Forget the bookshop. Forget the macarons. Forget the rest of my plans. I'd much rather spend the rest of the day in bed with you."

John broke into a grin. "Whatever Mrs. Bates wants, Mrs. Bates gets."


	32. Not All Fun and Games

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! As always, I appreciate it.**

**A/N 2: I had a rather negative, non-constructive anonymous review posted on this story over the weekend. I'm not going to remove it because I believe that I should take the bad with the good. I welcome constructive criticism. Negative criticism that can help me write a better story will always be welcome. If you want to write a negative review, then feel free to do so, but please sign your name to it.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned DA, there would have been far more Anna and Mr. Bates in episode 7.**

* * *

Anna was sorting through the post. She stopped when she came to an envelope addressed to John and Anna Bates. She smiled and opened the envelope to discover a card from Katherine and Mark. She pulled out her mobile to ring her sister. "Hi Katherine."

"Anna Banana," Katherine exclaimed.

"I just got your card. Thanks."

"You're quite welcome."

"It's the first piece of post that was addressed to me as Anna Bates."

"I thought that it might be. Have you decided what you're doing with your surname?"

"Well, I'm known in my business as Anna Smith. So, I won't be changing my name in business ventures, but I figured that I'd be Anna Bates everywhere else."

"Won't that be a bit confusing?"

"When you consider that I have to be Anna Smith to most of the world for the next several months, it will be confusing, but I won't be the first woman to have two different surnames."

"I'm glad that you called. Mark has to go to the Chicago office for a week and I'll be going with him. Emma is going to be spending the week at a friend's house, but we'd only trust family with Ian. Do you think that you could watch him?"

"When is the trip?"

"It'll be in 2 weeks, near the end of April."

"I think that we can watch him. I'll have to ask my husband, but I am sure that we can."

"Did I hear a little emphasis on the word husband?"

Anna chuckled, "yes, I still can't wrap my head around it. I'm married. I have a husband."

"Enjoy that feeling while it lasts."

"I'll try. I've got to go to the shops or else we'll be going hungry tonight."

"Talk to you later Anna. Don't forget to ask John."

"I won't. I promise."

* * *

Anna was cursing her sister in her head as she tried to soothe Ian for the twentieth time that evening. Katherine had neglected to mention that Ian was in the midst of teething, turning the normally placid baby into something akin to a demon.

"Come on sweet pea, I know that it hurts. I wish that I could feel it for you, but I can't," she cooed at him, "please sleep for a bit. Your aunt and uncle could really use some rest."

"Still won't sleep," John asked, coming in with frozen teething ring for Ian.

"Obviously he won't sleep," Anna snapped.

John handed her the teething ring and left the room. Anna gave Ian the ring and he started to settle down. After he started getting sleepy, Anna put him into his cot and quietly left the room. She found John sitting on the couch and threw her arms around him. "John, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. I've just forgotten how rotten a teething baby is."

John hugged her. "It's alright. Ian's sleeplessness has made me snappish too. If I'd stayed, we'd have had a row and we'd both be much unhappier now."

"I can't believe that Katherine didn't tell us that he was teething."

"Well, we can't help that now," John said sagely.

"I guess. It just makes me think."

"About what?"

"Do we really want children? We have a good life and each other."

"Anna, that's the sleeplessness talking. I know how much you want children. Anyone who has ever seen you hold Ian knows how much you want a baby."

"I know and when he's all love-y again I'll remember that."

* * *

Anna groggily looked at the clock next to the bed. It was 1:26 and John wasn't snoring away next to here. She slowly got up and padded her way to outside of Ian's room. She peeked in and saw John trying to soothe the baby.

"There you are wee man, there you are. There's no need to wake up your beautiful aunt," John cooed, "That's it, that's it. Time to go sleepy-by."

Anna smiled and tiptoed back to bed. A few minutes later, she heard him quietly open the door and walk over to the bed. She waited a minute and then, "John?"

"Yes," he asked, his voice full of false sleepiness.

"You are going to be the best father."

"You're going to be the best mum."

"I hope so. I just worry that I'll be like my own mum."

"Anna, you could never be like her. You couldn't even if you tried."

"I hope that you're right."

John wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her neck. "I'm always right, that's why you married me."

She let out a giggle and turned to face him. "Is that right?"

"It is," he said with a smirk.

She kissed him, deeply. "Care to show me just how right you are?"

"With pleasure," he growled.


	33. Ruffles and Truffles

**A/N: So glad that everyone enjoyed Anna, John, and Ian. As always, thanks for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned DA, Isis would get her own storylines.**

* * *

Anna took a deep breath and mentally prepared herself for the coming ordeal. She opened the door and was met almost instantly by her mum.

"What took you so long," Sylvia asked.

"The fitting is at 10 and let's just check my mobile, I'm a good five minutes early," Anna replied, careful to control her emotions.

"Yes, but then you miss the champagne and truffles."

"I can buy my own champagne and my own truffles and anyway it's too early for that."

Sylvia shook her head and herded Anna over to the fitting area. Anna grimaced as she looked at the dress. It was strapless, choked with ruffles, and had a very long train. It was exactly the kind of dress that she hated and had hated since she was 12 years old. The seamstress helped her into the dress started to button up the back. She paused as she tried unsuccessfully button the bottom buttons.

"Ma'am, I can't seem to button this up," the seamstress said to Sylvia.

Sylvia walked over and tried to button the buttons herself. "Anna have you been sticking to the diet that I sent you?

Anna rolled her eyes. "Yes mum. I haven't had a crisp in months."

"Are you sure?"

"Unless I have been eating in my sleep, yes."

"Can it be altered," Sylvia asked the seamstress.

"As long as she doesn't get much bigger, yes," the seamstress said as she started to take measurements.

"Mum, why don't you go and enjoy the champagne and truffles," Anna suggested.

"Alright dear," Sylvia said agreeably and walked away.

* * *

John walked into the flat, expecting to find Anna sitting on the couch.

"Anna," he called out.

When he didn't hear a response, he checked the kitchen, their bedroom, and the spare room. He had his mobile out and was about to ring Katherine when he heard a noise in the loo. He opened the door to discover Anna sitting on the floor.

"Anna, why didn't you answer me," he asked. When she didn't answer him, he shook her gently.

After her eyes focused, she asked,"when did you get in."

"About 7 minutes ago, I called your name. Didn't you hear me?"

"I'm sorry."

"Are you okay? What's wrong?"

Anna didn't say anything, simply handed him 3 bits of plastic, each clearly marked with a plus sign.

"And what do these mean," John asked.

"Have you seriously never seen one," Anna asked incredulously.

"Seen what?"

"Those are 3 very, very, very positive pregnancy tests."

"What," he looked at her in astonishment.

"My fabulous dress wouldn't button at the fitting. My mum asked if I was following her sad diet, which I was in spirit. I did some quick maths and stopped at Tesco on the way home. And they all say the same thing. You're going to be a dad."

John looked at her for a moment and then threw his arms around her. "I'm going to be a dad," he said in wonderment.

"Indeed you are John Bates," she said with a smile.

"This is properly fantastic news. Why did you look so worried?"

"I was thinking about how my mum will react when she finds out. I'm going to be quite pregnant by the time her wedding happens."

"Sod your mum. We deserve to be happy about this."

Anna giggled and leaned up for a proper kiss.


	34. Making a Mountain Out of a Bump

**A/N: I hope that everyone finds this as cathartic to read as it was to write. Reviews are always appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I actually am Julian Fellowes... Ok, I'm not and I don't own DA either.**

* * *

Midway through the monthly Editors-in Chief meeting, Anna felt her stomach revolt. 'Not now, please little one, not now,' she thought to herself. Her stomach settled for a moment before erupting in a ferocious storm of nausea. She quickly got up and mumbled her apologies to the other editors. She just reached the loo when the inevitable happened. She sagged onto the cold tile and tried to collect herself.

"Anna are you alright," Gwen asked through the door.

"Yes, I must've eaten something that didn't agree with me for lunch," Anna said quietly.

"Can I do anything for you?"

"If you could help get me into my office and on the couch, I'd appreciate it."

Gwen helped her off the floor and they walked slowly to Anna's office. After getting settled on the couch, Anna asked, "could you get John?"

Gwen nodded and went off to find him.

'Oh baby' she thought, 'why must you make mummy feel so rotten.'

"Are you alright," John asked worriedly as he came into her office.

"For now," she replied wryly, "Katherine never had this."

"Can I get anything for you?"

"Just stay with me for a bit," she sighed and closed her eyes.

"Always," he whispered.

* * *

As they approached the door of Katherine and Mark's flat, Anna tugged hopelessly at her dress. No matter how many times she did it, she couldn't make the bump disappear. "I don't want to do this," she told John.

"If you don't tell her now, then she'll just find out at the fitting next weekend," John spoke calmly, "would you rather have her reaction be public?"

Anna shook her head and knocked on the front door.

"Anna, John," Katherine exclaimed.

"Hi Katherine," Anna hugged her sister.

"Darling, how are you," Sylvia called out from the kitchen.

"Alright," Anna practically whispered.

Sylvia walked out of the kitchen, "What was that darling?"

"I said that we were alright."

"Why are you wearing a jacket? It's so warm out."

Anna steeled herself and slowly took her jacket off. She handed it to John. After a moment, she looked at her mother. Sylvia's face had gone completely white.

"What is this," she demanded.

"I'm pretty sure that you know what it is mum, " Anna said carefully.

"Yes, my unmarried daughter is pregnant," Sylvia snapped.

"Mum, it's the 21st century. No one is going to think anything of me going down the aisle pregnant."

"That's if he wants to marry you."

Anna felt her rage growing. "If he wants to marry me? What are you getting at?"

"He wouldn't be the first man to get a woman pregnant and then leave her. I bet that he's done it before."

Anna opened her mouth and then closed it. After a moment, "mum, he carried me to hospital when I broke my ankle. He sat with us when Emma had her accident. He was there when Ian was born. He watched Ian when he was teething. Every single day, he's been there supporting me and members of this family. How dare you say that he's going to leave me!"

"I won't be spoken to this way," Sylvia snapped.

"Mum, when have I ever spoken to you this way? I never gave you one reason to complain when I was a teenager. I've done everything that you have ever wanted me to do. I didn't go to the university that I wanted. I didn't study abroad in America. I dated the boys that you wanted me to when I was a teenager. I even let you convince me to have this ridiculous wedding."

"Which is ruined now, with that belly."

"How so? We'll need to find a new dress, but other than that nothing's changed."

"But it has, you just know that your Aunt Rosemary will make snide remarks about it."

"Well you can tell her to sod off then."

"But she'll be right. My daughter will have shamed me."

Anna took a deep breath. "See mum, that's the thing, I haven't."

"But you're pregnant and not married," Sylvia interjected.

"Beyond the fact that this isn't the 1950s, that's only half right."

"Well clearly you're pregnant," Sylvia said, her voice trailing off. "You're married?"

"Yes," Anna said simply.

"When?"

"In February, we went to the register office."

"Why would you do that to me?"

"Do what? Get married? I wonder why. Could it be the dress that you bought for me? Or perhaps the fact that you told Ethel to shove off?"

"I was just trying to give you a beautiful wedding."

"No, you were trying to give me the wedding that you wanted. I wanted a small celebration in a simple dress. You didn't listen and decided to make me into some fairy princess. That's not me."

"I can't believe that you've done this to me."

"Mum, I've gotten married. I didn't commit a crime."

"You always were a selfish girl."

Anna's cheeks flamed. "If that's how you feel, there's nothing that I can do to change your mind. But listen to me now and listen well, there will be no wedding. I'm done with it. I'm married and happy. I don't need a circus."

Sylvia sputtered. Anna walked over to get her jacket.

"If you can't be happy for me, then I don't want to see you. I'm just done with this," Anna said finally. She opened the door and walked out. After a moment, the door opened again. She turned around to see John walking to her. She ran toward him and threw her arms around him. As he pressed kisses into her hair, she started to sob.

"It'll be alright. You're going to be alright," John murmured.

Anna choked back sobs. "I can't believe that I did that."

"Did what? Told your mother how you felt?"

"I did more than tell her how I felt. I yelled at her. I practically told her to sod off."

"Anna, please forgive me for saying this, but if ever there were a woman who deserved to be told off, it's your mum."


	35. Bubbles

**A/N: This might be a bit quiet after the last chapter, but I felt that Anna and John deserved some peace and quiet. Thanks for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DA. (Sorry for the non-creative disclaimer.)**

* * *

Anna had been in the café for a minute before she saw Katherine waving her to the table. She slowly made her way over to the table and carefully sank into the chair.

"Hi Katherine," Anna said with a smile.

"How are you doing Anna," Katherine asked.

"Much better now that nausea isn't an hourly part of my life."

"That's good. John told me that you were having a rough time with it."

"He was a saint during the whole thing. I know that if the roles were reversed that I wouldn't have been nearly as patient."

A waiter walked up to the table. "Are you ready to order?"

Katherine said, "I'll have the Chicken Curry."

"Very good, and for your ma'am," the waiter asked, turning to Anna.

"I'll just have some naan," Anna said.

The waiter took their menus and went to place the order.

Katherine took a deep breath and started, "how are you dealing."

"Dealing with what," Anna asked innocently.

"Mum, the whole big row. Thank you for warning us that it would happen by the way."

"Better today than I was yesterday and tomorrow I will be even better."

"I can't believe that you said those things and at the same time, I can believe it. I don't get why she can't see how wonderful this is. Mark and I were so thrilled when you told us that you were expecting."

Anna looked down in embarrassment, "I can't believe it either. John says that it was 31 years worth of strops coming out at once."

"I believe that. I'll never understand why she expected you to be this perfect copy of herself. She never controlled me the same way."

"Dad used to tell me that when you were little that you were always just you. Your personality was there from day 1."

"And what about you?"

"Apparently I was personality-free until I was a toddler," Anna said wryly.

"I doubt that. I can't ever see you as being personality-free."

"Maybe not…," Anna paused.

"Are you alright Anna?"

Anna didn't answer for a minute, her brow furrowed. "I think so. I thought that I was going to be sick, but it's not exactly nausea."

"Does it feel like bubbles?"

"A bit, I guess."

"Anna, that's the baby moving."

Anna looked in wonder at the bump and started to cry.

"Are you ok," Katherine asked.

"Yes, I just," Anna paused, "this just makes it so real. I'm going to be a mum."

Katherine smiled broadly at her. "The best mum in the world."

* * *

Anna was sitting on the couch, waiting for John to come home. As her stomach burbled, she smiled. She heard the door open and called out, "I'm on the couch."

John walked into the room with a worried expression. "Are you alright?"

Anna patted the cushion next to her. "Come sit next to me."

He sat down next to her. "Really, Anna, are you alright?"

Anna picked up his hand and place it on her stomach. "Now, I know that you can't feel it right now, but our little baby is moving around right now."

John looked down at his hand in wonderment. "It's moving?"

"Yes, it feels a bit like a bunch of bubbles."

"Bubbles?"

"It's hard to describe," she said with a laugh.

"Hello Baby Bubbles," John said to her stomach.

Anna giggled, "I think that our baby has its first nickname."

"It's alliterative and that's always good."

"Says the fabulous writer."

"Who's only as fabulous as his editor."


	36. Egg and Chips

**A/N: Sorry everyone, I meant to post this yesterday, but I got swamped. Reviews are appreciated as always.**

**Disclaimer: My chances of owning DA are about as good as my chances of ever understanding cricket.**

* * *

Anna was busy making egg and chips for lunch, when the front buzzer rang. She carefully walked over to the intercom. "Who is it?"

"It's your dad."

She paused for a moment and then said, "I'll buzz you in."

A minute later, she heard a knock on the front door and opened it. "Hi Dad."

Bernard walked in and enveloped her in a hug, "Oh Anna Banana."

She started to cry.

"It's alright," he soothed.

"I'm sorry. I can only half blame it on hormones," she said with a choked laugh.

"I know where you're coming from."

"I'm sorry Dad. I didn't mean to yell at her. I meant every word that I said, but I didn't mean to yell at her."

Bernard looked at her, "Anna, I love your mum. I've loved her since she had a fit of giggles in response to a limerick that I wrote, but she's not perfect. The more I think about it, the more that I realise that she never should have been a mother."

"Oh Dad, don't say that."

"It's not that I wish that you'd never been born. There's little that I've done in this life that makes me prouder than being your Dad. I just wish.."

"You've always been there for us and that made all of the difference. I'm sorry if I've caused a rift between you."

A timer in the kitchen went off.

"That will be the oven chips. Do you fancy having egg and chips with me," Anna asked.

"Nothing could make me happier," Bernard said.

* * *

After a visit to the doctor to check on the baby, Anna and John made their way to Marks and Spencer. Once inside, Anna made a beeline for the baby clothes section. John smiled good-naturedly as he followed his wife. He knew that he was in for a good hour of hearing her coo over how tiny everything was, but he loved seeing her face light up.

"Look at this," she said holding up a pramsuit covered with penguins, "isn't it just adorable."

"Indeed it is," he said.

"We should start buying some things for the baby."

"Won't there be a baby shower? I seem to recall there being one for Edith and I know that Sybil had one earlier this year."

"I don't particularly want one, " Anna said quietly.

"Why? Aren't they all about celebrating the new mum? I can't think of a mum-to-be who deserves it more."

"I suppose," she giggled, "but I'm just done with celebrations."

"I can't particularly blame you on that front."

Anna picked up a pair of tiny trainers. "I can't believe how small its feet are going to be."

"Well, it's easier that way," he said with a smile.

"We should buy them."

"Tiny trainers aren't the most practical item. It's not going to be doing that much walking for awhile."

"I know. I just want something that will remind me of today."

"Alright dear wife, let's buy them," John said as he put his arm around her waist.

* * *

Anna was sitting on the couch writing the editorial for the next issue of La Dolce Vita. With Robert's permission, she had begun to work from home most of the time. He was still the only person outside of family members who knew about the baby. Anna wasn't sure why she was keeping it a secret. All she knew was that it made her hum when Baby Bubbles started to move.

"Are you coming to bed," John asked.

"Not yet. I might sleep on the couch anyway," Anna replied absentmindedly.

John's face fell a little. "Are you sure?"

She looked up at him. "Trust me. I'd much rather be in there with your arm about my waist, then out here. But, I haven't been able to sleep properly for the past couple of weeks and I know that I keep you awake."

He sat down next to her and moved her laptop away. "I don't mind being kept awake."

"But you've got to be a functional person in the office."

"You know that I need less sleep than you do."

"Alright, you've convinced me," she said, heaving herself off the couch.

After they had gotten into bed, John placed a hand on her stomach. "Anna Bates, it might sound cliché, but you've made my life perfect."


	37. A Secret No More

**A/N: This chapter made me smile the entire time that I was writing it.**

**Disclaimer: The fine folks at DA said that I'd have to wait until Christmas to find out if I could own the show...**

* * *

Anna settled herself on the couch as John opened the door and let Gwen, Daisy, and Ethel.

"It feels like an age since we last saw you," Ethel said.

"Are you feeling any better," asked Gwen.

"I brought some grapes," Daisy said, handing them to Anna.

Anna chuckled, "thank you Daisy. I am feeling much better now."

John poked his head in, "I'm going out for the Indian takeaway. What does everyone want?"

As the trio of women placed their orders, Anna prepared herself. After they settled back into their chairs, she started, "so I have some news."

"What is it," Gwen asked.

"Well, first, there isn't going to be a wedding in September," Anna said quietly.

"What? You're not breaking things off with John, are you," Daisy asked.

"Of course she's not," Gwen said, "he's getting take away."

"Well maybe they decided not to bother getting married," Ethel said sagely, "they sure wouldn't be the first."

"We're not splitting up," Anna said loudly, stopping the 3 women in their tracks. "We're already married."

"When, "Gwen breathed.

"Another lost opportunity for a hen night," Ethel fumed.

"At the end of February and Ethel, we'll have a hen night. It will just have to wait a bit," Anna calmly said.

"Why didn't you tell us," Daisy asked.

"Well, we sort of wanted it to be just for us and we knew that we'd have the September wedding for everyone else, but I had a massive row with my mum that basically ended the wedding," Anna replied.

"What was the row over," Ethel asked.

"Well," Anna paused, "she took issue with the fact that I would be walking down the aisle with a very round belly and then that I'd gotten married without telling her.

Gwen let out a high pitched squeal and threw her arms around Anna. "I can't believe it. You're going to be a mum."

Ethel and Daisy looked at each other and started talking all at once.

John poked his head into the room. "The takeaway is here," he started to say. "Oh well, it'll still be good when you're ready to eat."

* * *

Anna was curled up in bed reading _A Room with a View _when she heard John open the front door. "I'm in the bedroom," she called out to him.

A minute later, he walked into the room. "What are you reading?"

"_A Room with a View_, I hadn't read it in awhile and I felt like reading it."

He got onto the bed and kissed her. "Ever notice how your mum resembles Charlotte Bartlett?"

Anna giggled, "Even Charlotte Bartlett pales in comparison to my mum."

"So I was talking with my mother today and she was wondering if we had decided on a proper name for Baby Bubbles."

"Why does she want to know," Anna asked, setting her book aside.

"I think that she wants to make something for her first grandchild," John said putting his arm about her shoulders.

"Alright, let's see if we can get this figured out. Any family names that we need to work into the full name? There aren't any on the Smith side."

"Not that I'm aware of. Any names that you particularly like?"

"I've always been fond of Adelaide or Ariadne for a girl."

"Not fond of simple names," he asked, a smile playing on his lips.

"I've never gone a day where I didn't meet another Anna."

"Same for me, but what if Baby Bubbles doesn't like their fanciful name?"

"Well, we could have a nice normal name for them to fall back on."

"So what goes with Adelaide or Ariadne?"

Anne thought for a moment. "Elizabeth has a nice ring to it. Which do you prefer: Ariadne or Adelaide?"

"I like Adelaide, Adelaide Elizabeth," he said, smiling into her hair.

"Now what about boys' names?"

"Llewelyn? Brendan? Emerson? Gareth?"

Anna erupted into a fit of giggles. "And what normal name goes with all of those?"

"Alexander?"

"Well that is a nice name."

"So which name do you like best?"

"I can't decide between Llewelyn or Brendan."

"I think that we have to go with Brendan."

"Brendan it is then."

"I'll go call my mother and tell her," John said, moving off of the bed and leaving the room.

"Well Baby Bubbles, we have a name for you. We just have to wait until you're here to know which one to use," she cooed. She sat for several minutes, humming lullabies to her baby. Glancing at the clock, she saw that it was well past time for dinner and started to stand up when John returned holding a tray. "John Bates, what is this?"

"I couldn't help but notice that it's time for dinner and thought that we might prefer having it in bed," John said, struggling to keep an innocent expression on his face.

"Mr. Bates, do you remember what happened the last time that we had a meal in bed," Anna asked.

"I seem to recall that we found a creative use for clotted cream," John said, a cheeky smile in full force.

Anna looked at him for a moment and let out a peal of laughter. "John Bates, how I love you."

"Wife o' mine, I love you dearly too."


	38. Promises and Pokes

**A/N: Just a warning that work has gotten a bit mad recently and I might not be posting again this week. I basically just work and sleep right now.**

**Disclaimer: I'm very well placed if I ever get in trouble with the law in regards to DA.**

* * *

Anna was sitting at her desk busily editing John's article on Philadelphia, when when Robert and Mary came in. "Just give me minute. I'm just finishing this paragraph," Anna told them.

"Take your time," Mary said.

As Anna saved the file, she looked up at the pair. "Alright, what can I help you with?"

Robert sat down in the chair in front of her desk. "Well, I know that you're going to be going on leave in the near future."

"Yes, after this issue goes to the printer," Anna said, a flicker of fear starting in her stomach.

"Father and I have discussed what we're going to do with Dolce while you're off," Mary said.

"What have you decided," Anna asked, thinking deep down that she was about to be let go.

"Sybil will take over the running of the book and when you come back, she'll be co-editor with you," Mary said.

Anna swallowed hard, "Co-editor?"

"Yes, she'll be doing the strategising for the book and you'll be in charge of the day to day operations, " Robert said.

"Am I not showing enough direction for Dolce? Is there something that I should have been doing," Anna asked, feeling a wave of nausea.

"Quite the opposite, you've increased the readership by over 200% and well, you've also won an award," Robert said.

Anna looked at them quizzically, "then why am I just going to do the day-to-day work?"

Mary smiled, "well we've decided that we want to have you work on strategy for all of the books. We're hiring outside of the company for your position, but we want to have the position all ship-shape and Bristol fashion when you move into your new job."

"So, I have a promotion, and you want to make sure that my replacement can do the job from day one," Anna asked, "and Dolce has won an award?"

"Exactly," Robert said with a smile.

* * *

Anna was knitting a pair of booties for Brendan/Adelaide and watching a repeat of Top Gear. She'd never watched it before she met John, but he was quite a big fan and had gotten her watching it. She was enjoying the rhythm of knit one, perl two and watching James May get hopelessly lost as he chauffeured a bride to her wedding. She had just finished the first bootie when her mobile rang. She picked it up and saw that it was her mum calling. Rolling her eyes, she put it back down and started on the second bootie, but stopped again when she heard the message chime.

She entered her code and listened to her mum's voice, "hello darling, I've missed hearing your voice. Your dad and I were wondering if you were planning on coming up for our anniversary do in a few weeks. If you are, please let me know soon. We'll even put you up in your old room. We can't wait to see little Ian and Emma and would love to see you too. Ring me with your answer. Love you darling."

As Anna was putting her mobile away and grumble, John walked in. "What's wrong?"

"My mum, ringing as if there was nothing wrong, as if we had been talking the whole time and were going through with her wedding next weekend."

He sat down next to her, "well, she's not exactly the most empathetic person in the world."

"No, no she's not," Anna paused and put her hand on her belly. She let out a quick gasp and placed his hand on it too. "Do you feel that?"

"That little poke?"

"Yes," she said, beaming at him.

"What is it?"

"Silly man, that's our son or daughter," she said, tears filling her eyes.

He sat in stunned silence and found that he was tearing up too. "I keep being knocked out by every new thing with Baby Bubbles. Hi little one, you've got quite a kick there. Maybe you'll be a footballer."

Anna looked at him and laughed, "oh what every father wishes for, a footballer."


	39. Forgiveness and Stuff

**A/N: I fully intended to make good on my promise of not posting anymore this week but this chapter just begged to be written.**

**A/N 2: Full credit for this chapter's title goes to John Stephens who wrote an episode of Gilmore Girls with the exact same title.**

**Disclaimer: Given how very Downstairs I am, there's little hope of me ever owning DA.**

* * *

Anna and Katherine were just entering the door of Anna's building when Baby Bubbles started kicking Anna's bladder. 'Oh please stop sweetheart. Mummy can't go right now,' she thought. After a moment, she realised that the baby wasn't going to give up. "Katherine, can you take the bags? I need to get to the loo this very moment." Anna didn't even wait her sister's response before dropping her stuff on the floor and running up the stairs.

A few minutes later, Anna sighed with happiness as she walked into the kitchen.

"I remember that feeling," Katherina koked.

"You know, you see it all the time in films, but I always that it was exaggerated, how much pregnant women need to go to the loo," Anna said as she took groceries out of the bag.

Katherine laughed, "definitely not! Anna, I was talking with Dad and we were wondering about the holidays. You were supposed to have that Thanksgiving meal when Cousin Meredith is here and we were all going up to Kirkbymoorside for Christmas."

"I'd forgotten about that, " Anna said calmly as she put the oven chips away.

"Well, what do you want to do?"

"I'm not sure. Did I tell you that she rang and asked if we were coming up for their anniversary do last month? It was as if nothing had ever happened."

"No, you hadn't. I think that at the end of the day, you have four choices. One, you don't forgive her. Two, you forgive and try to let it all go. Three, you forgive, but don't let go. Or, four, you go back to how it was pre-strop. I wouldn't recommend the last two."

"If you'd asked me even a month ago, I'd have said that I would want option one, but I think that we should try and make up."

Katherine hugged Anna, "I'm sure that it will be alright. Now about Thanksgiving and Christmas?"

"I think that it makes sense for you to have Thanksgiving, a sort of neutral space, but Meredith can stay with us. Well, as long as she doesn't mind staying in the nursery. As for Christmas, I'm not sure."

"Taking Thanksgiving is fine by me, but why is Christmas so unsure?"

"If all goes according to plan, this little one will be amongst us," Anna said, her hand stroking her belly.

"Right, well, we'll keep the Christmas plans on the table for now," Katherine said with a smile.

* * *

Anna was absolutely freezing. She was wearing flannel pyjamas and a wool coat, nestled under a down-filled duvet. She had initially found John's concerns about the paint fumes to be sweet, but it was harder to find it so when, he'd opened every window, in November, when it was only four degrees out.

Deciding that only movement would warm her up, Anna got up and walked to the nursery door. She watched as John methodically painted the walls the colour of custard.

"It's looking really lovely in here," she said.

John started, spilling a blob of paint on his cheek.

Anna giggled. "Are you sure that I can't help you," she asked sweetly,.

He looked over at her and smiled. "No, I don't need any help. I'm not the neatest painter, but I can get the job done on my own."

"And for a job so excellently done, dearest husband, I'm going to make you bacon sandwiches for lunch," Anna said, scurrying away before John could protest that she shouldn't be on her feet so much.

* * *

Anna was changing Ian's nappy when she heard a soft knock. She turned around to see Meredith.

"He's such a cute boy," Meredith cooed.

"He is indeed," Anna agreed, "he's the sweetest, most beautiful boy in the whole world."

"Soon you might feel differently."

"Maybe one day, but I have a suspicion that this one is a girl."

"Well that will be exciting."

"Are you enjoying your visit to England," Anna asked.

"I am," Meredith enthused, "I can't believe how wonderful you've been. I wasn't expecting to have Thanksgiving this year."

"Our mum visited one of our other family members during Thanksgiving. She wouldn't stop talking about it. You'd think that she'd never eaten before or since."

"Excuse me," John said for the door, "your mum is here."

"Meredith, would you mind taking Ian out to see his Nan," Anna asked.

Meredith nodded and took Ian from Anna's arms. She started talking in baby talk as she left the room.

John walked over to Anna and held her. "Anna Bates, you are a beautiful, kind, and clever woman. Your mum is hard woman to love, but if ever there were a person to forgive her, it's you."

Anna looked up and kissed him. "A kiss to take with me," she explained.

She walked out of Ian's nursery and carefully to the living room. Her heart began to race as she heard her mum's voice and she started to shake when she saw her mum's back. Anna took a deep breath and said, "hello mum."


	40. Reconciliation Question Mark

**A/N: I can't believe that I'm on chapter 40... As always, thanks for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned DA, well there woudn't be such a sizeable gap between series end and the Christmas Special.**

* * *

Sylvia turned around and smiled at Anna. "Hello darling."

"Why don't we go to Ian's nursery to talk alone," Anna suggested.

"If that's what you want darling," Sylvia replied affably, handing Ian to Bernard.

"Yes, it is," Anna said as she walked back to nursery.

Closing the door behind her, Sylvia said, "you look well. Pregnancy seems to be suiting you."

"It hasn't always been so wonderful. I had terrible nausea in the beginning. I would have ended up in hospital if it weren't for lots of ginger beer and John making sure that I always had something to eat."

"At least he's good for that."

Anna sighed, "Mum, he's a good man, the best that I've known. Haven't the past few months taught you anything?"

"I was supposed to learn something over the past few months?"

"I hoped that you would. I love you Mum. I want to be a part of your life. I want you to be a part of my life, John's life, this baby's life. But I need you to realise that this is my life. I know what I want from it. You chose Dad. You chose to live in Kirkbymoorside. You chose to have 2 children. Let me make those choices for myself."

"Even if I think that you're making a mistake," Sylvia asked.

"Especially if you think that I'm making a mistake. Is it possible that 10 years from now, I'll wish that I'd had the full wedding day? It's possible, but it's my mistake to make. And what you fought so much against? John? If there's one thing that I am certain of, it's that John was the best possible choice for me."

"But sweetheart…"

"No Mum. You can say whatever you want about the lack of wedding, the swiftness of the baby, where we live, but you can't say another word against John. Can you promise me that?"

Sylvia stood still, weighing her decision.

"Please mum, I need you. Every woman needs her mum, especially when she's nearly in labour."

"Alright darling, but please try and be understanding if something slips."

"For a bit, I'll accept that, but it won't last forever."

Anna and Sylvia hugged. When the baby started to move, Anna put her mum's hand on her belly and grinned as a look of wonder spread over Sylvia's face.

* * *

Anna was sitting in bed, ordering the last of the Christmas gifts, when the front buzzer rang. Heaving herself off the bed, Anna padded her way to the intercom. "Who is it?"

"Nick, delivery person from Baby Nest."

"I'm not expecting a delivery from Baby Nest. I think that you have the wrong flat."

"Is this Anna Smith?"

Anna grumbled under her breath, "Does your paperwork say anything about a Sylvia Smith placing the order?"

After a minute, "yes, she placed the order."

"Alright, I'll buzz you up."

While she waited for Nick to come up, Anna pulled out her mobile and started to text Katherine.

**_Guess who's at it again…_**

_Mum?_

_**Yes, she ordered something from Baby Nest.**_

_Maybe it's just something small_

_**No, they're carrying in a cot.**_

_Ok, so it's not small, but that could be it._

**_Unless I am imagining the pram that just came in, no there's more._**

_Oh mum_

_**It's ok. We were going to use the cot that John slept in and the pram, well that's a bit much.**_

_I think that she was just a bit sad that you didn't have a shower._

_**It's alright. She's been good, mostly.**_

As the delivery people came out of the nursery, Anna asked, "can I get you gentleman something to drink?"

They nodded and followed Anna into the kitchen.

* * *

Anna was curled up on the couch, watching the end of _Shakespeare in Love_ when she heard the front door open. "I'm on the couch," she called out.

"Well this is a lovely scene," John said from the doorway.

"Come watch the end with me," Anna said, patting the cushion next to her.

"As if I needed any inducement," he said.

"Have a good time at the pub?"

"A pretty good time, Robert definitely likes his bitter."

"Was Charles Carson there?"

"Yes, Robert was trying to convince him to write a column for Belle Epoque. Charles seemed to find the thought quite amusing."

"I can imagine. I don't know why Robert thinks that the master of etiquette would want to write a column for a fashion magazine."

"Matthew was there. It seems like he's on the outs with Mary again."

"I wish that they would either commit or just cut each other loose. It's ridiculous."

"Anthony was there. It appears that Edith is expecting again."

"That's lovely news!"

"Quite, and Tom was talking about how he never gets any sleep at all due to Josephine. He seemed to be hinting darkly that I would know his pain soon."

"You might, but I happen to know that Katherine, Emma, Ian, and myself were all very regular sleepers after about two weeks."

"Well Baby Bubbles," John said to her belly, "I hope that you will follow in your mum's footsteps."

Anna giggled and then let out a gasp.

"Are you alright," John asked, worry clearly on his face.

"I think so," Anna said, letting out another gasp.

"What's happening?"

"I'm not sure," she replied, letting out another gasp. She looked at John. "I think. I think that I might be in labour."


	41. An Early Christmas Gift

**A/N: This chapter is super, unadulterated fluff! I hope that everyone enjoys it.**

**Disclaimer: I had some genealogists looking into my family tree and sadly there's no connection to Julian Fellowes or DA.**

* * *

The midwife came into the room and checked on the progress of Anna's labour. "Well everything looks like it's progressing at a good pace. How are you feeling mum-to-be?"

Anna rolled her eyes, "about as well as you'd expect for someone who's in a lot of pain."

"I'll be back in another 20 minutes. It looks like you'll be ready to start pushing at that point," the midwife sad and then she walked out of the room.

"Is there anything that I can get for you," John asked.

"Can you go and see if my mum is here yet," she asked.

"Alright, I'll go and see," he said as he got out of his chair.

After John left, Anna closed her eyes. 'Oh baby, I can't believe that you're nearly here. I've wanted you since I was 12 years old. I named you fantastical things like Llewelyn Sebastian and dressed you in dresses that were choking on ribbons. I've been hoping for you since I first met John. Just you wait until you meet your dad. He's going to be the best one, well except for your granddad,' she thought.

She opened her eyes when the door opened. "Mum, you're here!"

Sylvia walked over to the bed. "Of course darling. I can't believe that you're having the baby in hospital. Katherine and you were both born at home."

"Mum, I just wanted to be sure that everything was taken care of in case of a complication."

"What complication could there be? Other than your nausea, it sounds like you've had the dream pregnancy."

"I know that I've been lucky, but I am 31 and a first time mum, that can cause issues. I just want to be safe."

"Alright darling, I'll leave it up to you."

Anna looked at her mother and smiled. "Thank you mum."

* * *

The midwife looked at Anna and said, "alright Anna, you're nearly there. One last push should do it."

Anna looked over at John. His face was white and he looked like he was in even more agony than she was. She patted his hand and gritted her teeth. Her entire body writhed in agony and she wondered anew how it was that any woman had more than one child.

As her pain subsided, she heard the midwife say, "well mum and dad, you have a baby daughter. Give me a moment and you'll have her in your arms."

John kissed her. "You did so well. I can't believe that you did that."

Anna looked up at him. "Well believe it."

The midwife came over and placed their tiny daughter into Anna's arms. "She's perfect, mum and dad."

Anna looked down at her daughter, tears welling up in her eyes. "Welcome to our little corner of the world Adelaide Elizabeth Bates."

John gingerly touched his daughter's little hand. "She so tiny."

"She's gorgeous. Do you want to hold her?"

"Are you sure?"

"You've held Ian a thousand times," she protested.

"Well, he wasn't ours," John said simply.

"You won't break her. I promise," she said, gently handing Adelaide over to him.

John blinked as he looked at his daughter, taking in the curve of her ears, the perfectly tiny feet. He couldn't quite believe that she was his. "Thank you," he said to Anna.

* * *

Katherine was sitting next to bed, holding Adelaide. "She's beautiful."

Anna nodded sleepily. "She's absolutely beautiful, just like her dad."

"Just like her mum too," John said.

"Look at these little handseys," Katherine cooed.

"They are quite beautiful," Anna agreed.

"Alright dear women, I'm going to get something to eat. Is there anything that either of you want," John asked.

Katherine and Anna shook their heads and he left.

"What was your due date again?"

"December 18th, if I'm remembering correctly."

"I wonder if they made a mistake when calculating it."

"Why?

"Well, December 2nd is more than a fortnight early and most first-time births tend to go late, rather than early."

"It's possible. Did I tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"When mum finally got here, she was whinging on about how she gave birth at home and why couldn't I. I told her why and she said that my choice was ok with her."

"She is making progress."

"Slow progress, but progress nonetheless," Anna agreed.

Anna closed her eyes and the next thing she knew, John was gently nudging her.

"Everyone's gone to Katherine and Mark's to get some sleep," he explained.

She leaned over and picked Adelaide up. She moved over a bit on the bed and gestured for him to sit next to her. His arm circled around her and Anna leaned into him. "I don't want this moment to end."

"Neither do I," he said.


	42. Baby's First Christmas

**A/N: Sadly Sylvia seems to be behaving right now. Thanks for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned DA, most of the plots in my story would be canon.**

* * *

Anna was humming and putting Adelaide into her cot. "Alright little girl, you've been fed and burped. Your nappy is clean and you're all safe and snug. Are you going to let mummy have a lie-down?"

Adelaide blinked up at her.

"Alright, I'll hum a little until you close your eyes," Anna said and started to hum.

A few minutes later, Anna heard the regular breathing of slumber and clicked on the baby monitor. She walked to the living room and settled onto the couch. After closing her eyes and failing to sleep, she gave up and decided to ring Katherine.

"Hello new mum," Katherine said.

"Hi," Anna said tiredly.

"She's keeping you awake, isn't she?"

"Yes, even when I get her to sleep, I can't sleep. I'm just worried that she'll somehow stop breathing."

"I remember that feeling. It's terrible when they're so tiny. You worry about every little thing, even when they aren't your first."

"I feel so bad for John because he comes home and I promptly fall into bed. He gets a slapped together dinner and a quick kiss before he's on his own."

"Well, soon she'll be noticeably hardy and you'll be able to sleep more."

"Anyway, I was ringing to talk about Christmas. Has it all been sorted?"

"Yes, I finally got mum to remember what giving birth was like and she agreed to come down for Christmas."

"What can we bring over for the day?"

"Nothing but the three of you."

"Oh come on Katherine, there must be something that we can help you with."

"Dear sister, very soon you will wish that you could have a Christmas where you weren't expected to do anything."

Anna heard a tiny cry over the baby monitor. "Alright sister, her ladyship is demanding her mum's attention. We'll talk later."

"Alright, give my niece a kiss for me."

* * *

Anna pressed the buzzer for Katherine and Mark's flat. A second later, the door buzzed open and they were greeted by rush of warm air. "They always keep this building so warm," Anna said as she started taking Adelaide out of her coat.

"I suspect that they set it for keeping the place warm when it's negative 12 degrees outside, but never is," John said as he juggled the gifts.

Katherine was waiting at the flat's door for them. "Happy Christmas!"

"Happy Christmas Kat," Anna called out.

"Let me hold my little granddaughter," Sylvia said as they walked into the flat.

"Alright mum, just give me a moment," Anna said. She put down the bag filled with Adelaide's supplies and gingerly hand her daughter over.

"Alright you two, it's been decided that you get to spend the next hour or so in our room," Katherine said, "I happen to know that you could both use some time with one another."

Anna blushed, "Katherine!"

Katherine laughed, "sweetheart, we all know that you need some sleep. It's not a secret."

Anna giggled as her sister herded the pair into the bedroom. After the door closed, she said, "I don't know about you, but I'd rather chat than sleep. I feel like I haven't spoken a word to you since before Adelaide was born."

John sat on the bed and pulled her down next him, "yes dear wife, I've rather missed you."

"I've missed you too. I knew that being a mum was going to be exhausting, but I never expected it to be this tiring."

"Well, you've been doing splendidly."

"Thanks dear husband. Is you mum still expecting us tomorrow for Boxing Day?"

"Yes, she's very much looking forward to meeting her granddaughter."

"I'm so sorry that it's taken so long. I just never seem to be able to get it all together to go and see her."

"It's alright. She knows that we're both very busy and Adelaid will still be beautiful tomorrow."

"She is beautiful, isn't she?"

"She is, but her mum is still the most beautiful woman in the world," John purred into her ear.


	43. Boom Goes the Dynamite

**A/N: Alright, I hope that everyone enjoys this.**

**Disclaimer: I own a DA calendar. Does that count?**

* * *

Anna gently handed Adelaide to Aisling. "Be careful of her head."

"Oh I remember the head, love. Oh who's the pretty baby," Aisling cooed to her granddaughter.

Anna smiled and walked into the kitchen to help her sister-in-law with lunch. "What can I do?"

"Stir the soup," Vera commanded.

"How are you Vera? We haven't spoken in awhile."

"I'm alright," she said shortly.

"Are you still seeing James? John seemed to think that you were getting on quite well with him."

"No, he remembered that he had a wife."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Anna said as she tasted the soup.

"Thanks, I appreciate that sentiment from a woman who has a husband and a baby," Vera spat.

Anna turned around to look at her. "Vera, I'm genuinely sorry about James. You seemed quite happy with him. I hoped that you'd make a match of it."

"Make a match of it? What are you? A Jane Austen novel?"

Aisling came in, "I think that this young miss needs to be fed."

"Alright, I'll prepare a bottle for her. Would you like to feed your niece Vera," Anna kindly asked as she got the supplies out of her carry-all.

"Why yes, of course I'd love being forced to realise what I don't have," Vera snidely said.

"I'd like to feed her," Aisling interjected.

Anna smiled at her mother-in-law and handed the prepared bottle, "of course Aisling. Thank you."

* * *

Anna looked up from her book when John came into their room. She reached over and switched the monitor on and patted the space next her.

"Well, I changed her nappy and hummed badly until she fell asleep," John said tiredly as he sat next to her.

She leaned over and kissed him, "she should sleep for the next six hours then. Can I just say how glad I am that she takes after me in that regard?"

He chuckled, "I'm glad that she does too. My mother seemed quite smitten with her."

"She did indeed. She's going to be the best grandmother. I'm afraid that Vera won't be the best aunt though."

"Vera did seem snappish."

"Did you know that she was no longer with James?"

"No, she never told me that and she rings me every day," John said, concern clear in his voice.

"Apparently he was married, but didn't tell her. She didn't take my sympathies kindly though."

"I don't doubt it. For some reason she seems to think that there's only so much good fortune and we're hoarding it."

Anna sighed, "We should never let your sister meet my mum. I don't think that I could handle that."

"I agree. Now, Mrs. Bates, I have a suggestion for this evening, but feel free to say no," he said and then whispered his suggestion.

Anna giggled into his chest, "why yes, Mr. Bates, I do like your suggestion."

John smirked and turned out the lights.

* * *

Anna was bathing Adelaide when she heard the front door open. "I'm in the kitchen John."

"It's not John, darling," Sylvia said from the doorway.

Anna cursed her decision to give Katherine a set of keys to the flat. "Oh hi mum."

"Bathing the little miss are we?"

"Yes, I'm nearly done. Yes I am sweetpea. Who's my little sweetie sweetpea?"

Adelaide gurgled and kicked her tiny feet.

"You really shouldn't talk like that to her. Her brain's building pathways and if you don't speak properly to her, she'll have learning issues," Sylvia lectured.

Anna picked Adelaide up and wrapped her in a towel. "Mum, she's barely a month old. There's nothing wrong with cooing at her."

"It's never to early to make mistakes."

Anna scoffed, "Mistakes? Cooing at my daughter, letting her know that she's loved? That's a mistake?"

"Yes, it is. It will cause language difficulties later."

"Mum, don't you remember a little talk that we had about letting me make mistakes?"

"Yes, but this isn't just a mistake that affects you. I want my granddaughter to have the best chances in life."

"And I don't? I want her to have a miserable stunted life?"

"No, but you're leading her down that path."

Anna dressed Adelaide and put her into the cot. "Mum, stop it."

"Stop caring about my granddaughter?"

"In this way? Yes, please stop."

"I won't. You're harming her."

"She's not going to be taken into care because I speak baby talk to her," Anna retorted.

"She should be," Sylvia said adamantly.

"Are you seriously saying that I should lose my daughter because of how I speak to her," Anna asked coolly and calmly.

Sylvia looked straight at her and said, "yes."

Anna took a deep breath. "Give me the keys that you used to get in. I'll return them to Katherine."

Sylvia handed the keys.

"Now, please go and don't talk to me again. I tried. I hoped. I thought that you were turning over a new leaf, that Adelaide might be the tie that binds, but I was being foolishly hopeful. I don't want to see you again. You can't threaten my daughter, my relationship with my daughter and not expect consequences."

"But darling…"

"Don't 'darling' me. Just go," Anna said, resignation in her voice.

Sylvia looked at her daughter and turned around to go. After Anna heard the door click, she crumpled onto the floor next to the cot, choking back sobs. "Oh Adelaide, I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry. How can I be a good mum? I'm going to be like her, making your life absolute hell."


	44. Mum Doesn't Always Know Best

**A/N: This chapter is a bit different than the rest. I think that you'll quickly spot how. I'm hoping that this is the end of the line for Sylvia, but I never planned for her to be so terrible in the first place. Fluff should be mostly back in the next chapter.**

**A/N 2: I have a big dinner party to prepare for next week, so my chapter posting will be spotty to non-existent.**

**Disclaimer: All I want for Christmas is you, DA.**

* * *

John opened the door to the flat. Anna wasn't in the living room or the kitchen. Starting to worry, he walked into the nursery to find Adelaide sleeping in the cot and Anna curled into a foetal position. Kneeling next her, he gently nudged her. "Anna, what's the matter?"

Anna unfolded and looked up at him. "My mum popped in for a little visit."

John's worry started to change into anger. "What did she say?"

"I was giving Adelaide her bath when she got here. I don't know exactly what it was that I said, but my mum started going on about how I shouldn't talk baby talk to Adelaide because her brain is growing. She kept going on and on about how doing so would ensure that Adelaide had a terrible life and that if I insisted on it that Adelaide should be taken into care."

He froze, "she said what?"

"She said that Adelaide should be taken into care because we talk baby talk to her. I told her to go, that we were done. I've been here since."

"Your mother said that we should lose our daughter because we do something that almost every parent in the world does?"

She looked up at him helplessly, "yes. I had hoped that we were past this point, but apparently we weren't. How can I think that I'll be any better than her?"

John felt his heart break as she started to cry. "Anna, I have no idea how Katherine and you turned out as well as you did, given your mum, but neither of you are your mum. You don't ever assume that your way is best. You worry about becoming like your mum, which ensures that you never will. No one could see you with Adelaide and not think 'well that is one fabulous mum.' I'm just sorry that I wasn't here."

"I'm glad that you're here know."

"Are you alright now? I have an errand to run, but I'll be back."

Anna nodded her head. "Let me just wash my face and then I'll be nearly good as new."

As Anna walked out of the nursery, John took his mobile out of his pocket. "Hello Katherine."

"Oh, hi John," Katherine said warily.

"Would you happen to know where your mum is?"

"She's in the guest room, doing lord knows what."

"Can you ensure that she stays there until I get there?"

Katherine paused, "John, I'm not sure that that's the best idea."

"Katherine, I'm not particularly interested in what is or isn't the best idea," he said evenly.

"Alright, I'll do my best to keep her in the flat."

Anna came back into the room and started sorting through Adelaide's clothes.

"I'll be there shortly," John said. He walked over to Anna and took her into his arms. "It'll be alright. I promise."

* * *

Katherine opened the door mid-buzz. "She's in the kitchen."

"Thank you," John said as he walked past her. He walked into the kitchen where Sylvia was placidly sipping some tea.

"Oh, hello John," Sylvia said warmly.

"Sylvia, I think that you know why I'm here."

"Would it have anything to do with the strop that Anna threw this afternoon?"

"Strop? Anna defending herself against your mad idea that baby talking parents should have their children removed, that's a strop?"

"I'm only thinking of Adelaide's future."

"And Anna isn't?"

"At the rate that she's going, no."

John blinked, "Anna is a better mum after only one month, than you've been for 34 years."

"That's not likely," Sylvia said placidly.

"I will never know why Bernard stays with you . I will never understand how Katherine and Anna have stuck with you for so long. I've never met a more vindictive, unkind woman than you in my life and given who my sister is, that's saying something."

"They have stayed because they know that I'm right."

"But you're not right Sylvia. You're not right half of the time. Baby talk would be bad if Adelaide were 5, but she's not. She's an infant, months away from speaking."

"She might not be speaking, but her brain is developing."

"She has a brilliant mum and a dad who isn't too bad either."

"True that may be, but genetic material does have a tendency to break down with age."

"So it circles back to me and the fact that you've never thought that I was appropriate for Anna."

"Since you ask, no, you've never been right for her. You're going to be 50 later this year and how many years do you think that you have left."

"More than you do certainly and if you'd ever bothered to ask me about my family, you'd discover that men in my family tend to live well into their 80s."

"There's no guarantee that you'll make it to then."

"Well there's no guarantee that you'll make it to tomorrow, but that doesn't stop you from planning and meddling does it?"

"No, but it was a known risk to marry you, to have your children."

"Sylvia, your daughter is a smart, capable woman. I think that she can decide how to live her life."

"But she makes such a mess of it."

"What mess? She graduated with a first from university. She has a very good job with the biggest magazine publisher in the UK. She's married and has a new baby. By any measure of success, she's doing phenomenally."

"But she could've had so much more."

"She didn't want more. She wanted the life that she has now."

"Yes, she settled and she settled because of you."

John took a deep breath. "Sylvia, I'm done talking this over with you. I will never know how a woman as sweet-natured as Anna came from you, but I'm thankful every day that she did. I know that Anna said this before, but you don't seem to listen to her, so here goes. We do not want anything to do with you. Anna does not wish to speak or see you again and neither do I. You will not see Anna or your granddaughter. If you try to use Bernard or Katherine to contact us, we will cut contact with them as well."

He left the kitchen before Sylvia could offer some pitiful excuse for why she should be forgiven. He barely acknowledged Katherine as he left the flat. Once he was out in the cold air, his head began to clear. He decided to stop at a Waitrose on the way home and get some gerber daisies for Anna. She would need something to cheer her up. But before he took another step, he pulled out his mobile. "Mother, I just wanted to say that I love you and thank you."


	45. What's in Denmark?

**A/N: Glad that my super busy week is over and that I can get back to fluff.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned DA, Isis would always be on-screen.**

* * *

Anna had just finished feeding Adelaide when she heard the flat's door click

open. She placed the bottle on the table and moved her daughter into the

burping position. After a moment, Adelaide let out a tiny burp and Anna

placed her in the cot. She gently stroked the sparse thatch of dark hair on

her daughter's heard. "Good night lovey. Mummy is only in the next room if

you need her."

She closed the door behind her and walked into their bedroom. Throwing off

her clothes, she briefly thought of just going to bed in a bid to completely

erase the terrible day from existence, but decided to change into her

most-worn pyjamas. As she got closer to the kitchen, she heard the

comforting sounds of bacon frying. Peeking around the side of the kitchen

door, she watched as John made bacon sandwiches and cleaned the prep dishes.

She spoke up as she walked in. "Something smells divine."

John turned around and smiled. "I thought that you might like something

simple and comforting after the day that you've had."

Anna nodded and sat down at the table. She looked at the vase in the middle,

full of bright yellow Gerber Daisies. "John, you shouldn't have."

"You've have a truly rotten day. You needed something good to remind you

that life isn't all bad."

"You're my something good," Anna said shyly, "did you just go out for the

flowers?"

The smile vanished from his face, "no, I went over to Katherine's."

"Why did you go to Katherine's," she asked and then paused, "oh."

He handed her a plate of sandwiches. "I've stayed out of whatever it is

that's going on with you and your mum up until now, but I couldn't do that

now. Not when she has you questioning what sort of mum you are and says

something as mad as Adelaide won't be intelligent solely because we do baby

talk."

She smiled tremulously at him. "I'm glad that you did. No doubt she assumed

that I was simply being stroppy when I had a go. She's never taken me

seriously in my whole life and I was a bit foolish to assume that she'd

start doing so when I was married and had a baby."

"Anna, I think that she sees you as child who could live the life that she

never had. I'm sure that she loves your father and well sort of loved her

children, but I think that she wanted to have more than that. She mentioned

something akin to that."

"She wanted to be the head of a publishing house, but she struggled with the

political side of work. When she retired, she had been in the same position

for 25 years. I think that she blamed Dad, Katherine, and me for it, but at

the same time she expected her children to succeed where she failed. Yet,

she's never faulted Katherine for marrying young."

"You've succeeded in your life, by any measure."

She smiled at him. "What did I ever do to deserve someone like you, who puts

up with the madness that is my life, my family."

"I wonder the same thing every day."

* * *

Anna glanced nervously at Gwen who was holding Adelaide in a perfectly safe

manner. She shook herself mentally and told herself to stop being such an

over-protective mum.

"She absolutely gorgeous," Gwen sighed happily.

"She really is. She looks a lot like John," said Daisy who was peering at

Adelaide from behind Gwen.

"She really does," Anna agreed, "Aisling was showing me pictures from when

John was a wee baby and they could be twins. I think that John hoped that

she'd be a miniature me"

"Awww, that's sweet," Daisy happily said.

Gwen gingerly handed Adelaide to Daisy, "so have you made any plans for your

first anniversary?"

"We've been talking about going away for a week to celebrate," Anna said

comfortably as she started to sort through Adelaide's clothes.

"Where are you thinking of," Daisy asked as she smiled down at the baby, a

sense of rightness washing over her.

"Either the Scottish Highlands or Denmark, it depends on how quickly we can

get everything sorted," Anna replied.

A quizzical look settled on Gwen's face, "Denmark? What's in Denmark?"

Anna stifled a giggle, "if we went there, John would be doing a bit of

research on Copenhagen for his article."

"He'd work on his anniversary," Gwen said incredulously.

"Who would look after Adelaide," Daisy asked at the same time.

"It's not like I wouldn't want to visit the places that he typically writes

about and honestly his visits are more about notes, not writing the whole

article. As for the young miss, I think that we'd take her with us. I'm not

sure that I could trust anyone with her, not even my own sister. I know that

it's not rational, but I just can't imagine being away from her for more

than 15 minutes," Anna replied.

"My mum always said that one day, you'd be happy to see your children go. I

never knew if I should take that as an insult," Gwen said with a laugh.


	46. Not All Mums Are Rotten

**A/N: More fluff for your enjoyment! I hope that it makes up, just a bit, for the horror that is Sylvia.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned DA, it'd be a radically different affair.**

* * *

Anna groggily looked at the clock next to her bed. It read 2:36. She gently nudged her feet into John's side and discovered that it was empty. She stared up at the ceiling where the streetlights threw shadows of falling snow and waited for a minute. When he didn't return, she got out of bed and shuffled down to the nursery. She discovered John sitting in the seldom-used nursing chair singing an off-key lullaby to Adelaide. Anna smiled at walked out to the kitchen for a glass of water.

"Did I wake you," John asked quietly from the door.

"I don't think so," Anna replied, "I just woke up and you weren't there."

"She started whimpering and I knew that if I didn't check on her it would turn into all out howling."

"Did you ever think that you'd be able to get that from just a whimper? I was able to do that with Emma when she was a baby. I watched her all of the time to help Mark and Katherine."

"It makes me shake my head over the first week when I felt like a failure for not understanding what she needed."

Anna laughed, "you're no worse than any other first time dad. Sybil told me that she once came home to find Tom in tears because he couldn't get Josephine to settle down. Anthony wouldn't hold Ned for the first two months because he was afraid that he'd drop him. And despite what the media tells you, women aren't any better the first time around. Sybil nearly left Josephine in a shopping trolley and Edith did leave Ned at a Marks & Spencer. Plus, it only gets harder the older that they get, just look at Emma's rebellious period."

"I don't even want to think of that, just yet. It's good to know that I'm not the only dad who isn't perfect."

"Well you're perfect in the best way, you love your daughter to bits and want to keep her happy and safe."

He smiled and kissed her, "well thank you dear wife. I think that we should make our way back to bed, lest her ladyship decide that it's morning and time to wake up again."

She took his hand and followed him to their bedroom, briefly pausing at the nursery door to hear Adelaide's even breathing.

* * *

Anna hummed as she changed Adelaide into her afternoon outfit. "Alright little love-y dove-y, your nan wants to cuddle. Will you be a good girly-wirly for her?"

Adelaide blinked up at her.

"I'll take that as a yes," Anna said with a giggle. She walked out into the living room. "She's a bit groggy from her nap but I think that she'll be a good girl for you."

"I'm sure that she will," Aisling said agreeably as she took Adelaide.

"Would you like anything to drink or eat?"

"No need, love, I've got all that I could need right here,"Aisling said with a smile as she looked down at her granddaughter, "oh look at you with your little nose-y nose."

"I see that you don't subscribe to my mum's theory."

"That you're somehow harming Adelaide by using baby talk? What a load of tosh."

"I have no idea where she got the idea from, especially because I know that she did it with Katherine, Emma, Ian, and myself."

"If that were the only thing that she'd done, I'd say that it was just an oddity."

Anna faltered a bit, "has John been telling you about her?"

"He never said a word until the baby talk should mean care. He was very upset after he talked to your mother."

"I can only imagine. She never warmed to him and she kept a mostly civil tongue when I was around. I know that she said a number of cruel things that night."

"Cruel, yes, but not something that you or I actually believe to be true."

"I just… I just worry about what I am going to do to Adelaide."

Aisling looked at Anna for a moment, "John told me that you'd been talking about that recently. I can't claim to a parenting expert, but you're a wonderful mum. And even if you do everything absolutely right, it's no guarantee. Vera and John were raised in the same manner and Vera is a mess, while John has been a success."

"I know," Anna sighed.

"The fact that you work to not be your mum, that will keep you on the right path. You're a born mother," Aisling said as she gently rocked Adelaide to sleep.


	47. Paper Memories

**A/N: This entire thing is just fluffy fluff. Thanks for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I offered to morris dance for 9 days in return for ownership of DA, but I was sadly rebuffed.**

* * *

Anna pulled another skirt out of the wardrobe. Quickly stripping down to her knickers, she pulled the skirt on and discovered the the top button couldn't quite be closed. She let out a sigh. She had packed all of Adelaide's clothes for their anniversary holiday, but her own packing was proving problematic at best. She had fallen into the habit of wearing trousers with a generous amount of elastic since Adelaide's birth, but she had decided to wear her more tailored clothes on the holiday. Another skirt would zip, but looked ill-fitting and a pair of trousers threatened to cut off her blood flow.

She sat down on the bed and sighed again. She had known that her body would never return to what it was before Adelaide, but she hadn't thought that she'd be completely unable to fit into any skirt, trousers, or tailored shirt. She looked over at the wardrobe and saw her wedding dress. 'I'm not even going to try and fit into that. I wager that I'd bust its seams,' she thought.

She moaned and picked up her mobile to text her sister. **_I'm fat._**

_Anna, you're not fat. You've just had a baby._

_**Over 2 months ago…**_

_It took me nearly a year after Emma to return to anything like what I was before pregnancy. I'm still not the same after Ian._

**_Nothing fits me. I look horrible._**

_Well, there's a simple solution for the fit and you don't look horrible._

_**I do. I look haggard and worn, in addition to being fat.**_

_Anna, you look beautiful. John thinks that you're beautiful._

_**Oh he's only patronising me.**_

_You don't truly believe that._

_**Yes, I do.**_

When Katherine didn't reply, Anna threw herself onto the bed. She was acting like a stroppy teenager, but she couldn't bring herself to care all that much. She closed her eyes and the next thing she knew, John was gently shaking her awake. "Hi," she said groggily.

"So Katherine called me awhile ago," John said, sitting beside her.

She looked at him sheepishly. "Did she tell you about the strop?"

"She did and she told me what it was about. Anna, you're absolutely gorgeous. You look more and more beautiful each and every day. And if some new clothes will make you feel better, then I will take out my best girls and buy them whatever their hearts may desire."

She sat up and leaned into him. "Well, I think that you'll just have to be the calm, rational parent with Adelaide."

He chuckled. "I'll be whatever you need me to be."

* * *

Katherine and Mark had insisted that Anna and John should go out for dinner to celebrate their anniversary on their own before the big holiday with Adelaide. As Anna got out of the shower, she realised that it was the first time in several months that there was silence. She quickly dried off and made a run for the bedroom. Taking a deep breath, she pulled her wedding dress out of the wardrobe. She gently stroked the filmy fabric and offered up a small prayer to whatever deity there might be that she still fit into the dress.

She unzipped the back and pulled it over her head. Contorting into an uncomfortable position, she slowly started pulling the zipper up. As she pulled the zipper close, she started to smile, but told herself to wait until she was in front of the mirror. Opening up her eyes, she found that miraculously the dress fit her perfectly. She pulled her hair into a soft bun and lightly applied some perfume. Throwing on her coat, she ran out the door and called a cab.

John was waiting for her at the door of the restaurant. He grinned broadly when he saw the dress that she was wearing. "I knew that you'd be wearing that."

"Yet another reason why this dress was so much smarter than the nightmare that my mum wanted me to wear," Anna said with a smile.

"Katherine told me that they pre-ordered our dinners for us. I'm not sure how I feel about that."

"I think that I know why she did it. I'd wait until we get to the end before we say that Katherine shouldn't have done it."

* * *

As they finished the last of their macarons, John poured the last of the champagne into their glasses. "I'd like to offer a toast to you, my beautiful wife. Before I met you, I had come to the conclusion that I was going to be on my own. I had even started to accept the inevitability and then I met you and nothing has been inevitable ever since."

Anna smiled as she finished her salted caramel macaron. She took a sip of her champagne. "Dear husband, I'm glad that I cured your of inevitability. In all seriousness, I can't quite believe my luck. Only a few years ago, I was sure that I'd just be the maiden aunt for the rest of my life and then I met you. It's hard to properly explain how you've altered my life, but I think that you understand."

As their waiter passed by, John asked, "could we have the bill please."

The waiter shook his head. "It's all been taken care of by the woman who made the reservation."

"I thought as much," Anna said as she stood up.

John took her arm and then helped her into her coat. "Care for a bit of a walk?"

She snuggled into his arm. "Yes, please. Do you understand why Katherine pre-ordered?"

"I do now. I don't think that I've ever had boeuf bourguignon in a restaurant before and it couldn't compare to yours."

"Oh I'm quite sure that it's better than mine, but thank you anyway. Look at the stars! They're so beautiful. I think that I'll make a wish," Anna said and closed her eyes. "Aren't you going to make a wish?"

"What more could I possibly wish for," he asked and then kissed her.


	48. Watching No More

**A/N 1: Hope that this is fluffy enough for everyone.**

**A/N 2: I am taking a protracted break until 2013. I have parties, a flight home, and Christmas to work around and it's proving a bit too much.**

**A/N 3: A big "Thank You" to my faithful reviewers. I am so glad to have you and I appreciate the effort that you put into my little story. You make it all worthwhile.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DA.**

* * *

Anna sighed with relief as she closed her case. She was all packed for their holiday. "Thank you so much for helping me."

Katherine smiled. "Anything for my baby sister."

"Care for some lunch?"

"I'd like that. Anna, I wanted to talk to you about something," Katherine replied as they left the room.

"About what?"

"I've been talking with dad recently about mum. I told him about your disagreement. He had been wondering why she had stopped coming down to London."

Anna paused as she pulled out some takeaway leftovers out of the refrigerator. "What did he have to say?"

"Well, it seems like this row between the two of you caused a big change."

"What change?"

Katherine spooned a mish-mash of curries onto her plate. "He's decided that he wants a separation from mum."

"He's separating from mum," Anna asked.

"Yes, apparently he was quite upset by the content of your row, especially because both of them spoke baby talk to us. He called her on her hypocrisy. Of course, she said that there were new studies that proved how dangerous it was and he pointed out how they had 2 perfectly intelligent women for daughters. She wasn't pleased about that and went on about how terrible we were. Eventually, he told her to stop and that he felt that they should have a separation."

"Poor dad, has he been dealing well with it?"

"As far as I can tell, he's doing well. I thought that we could go up for a visit when you get back."

Anna though for a moment, "I think that that would be a good idea."

* * *

Anna had just pulled out the Toad in the Hole, when John came in the front door. "How do you always know the perfect time to arrive for dinner," she called out to him.

"Well, you have kept to a schedule recently," he said with a half-smile and then he kissed her.

"There's time for that, after dinner," she said with a giggle.

"Sod dinner," John said gruffly, "I want to kiss my wife properly."

"One kiss and then we eat," she said with a smile, leaning up.

After the kiss ended, John asked, "where's Adelaide?"

"I put her down early because we have to catch a train later tonight."

"Won't that put her off her usual timetable?"

"Probably, but it was better than keeping her up and finding a way for her to sleep on the train."

"Doesn't it seem like everything is some big affair now that Adelaide is here?"

Anna smiled, "yes, as it should be."

They ate their dinner with little conversation and washed up.

"You should take the rubbish out to the bins," Anna said, "we don't want to leave it in the flat for a week."

"Yes dear wife," John said with a smile, "no need to nag."

"If I ever do nag you John Bates, you'll know it," she said archly.


	49. A Childhood Dream Realised

**A/N 1: A Happy New Year to all of my faithful readers! I hope that everyone had a lovely Hanukkah, Christmas, Kwanzaa, December, etc.**

**A/N 2: This is the first thing that I've written in well over a month. Please pardon any rustiness in the writing.**

**A/N 3: I've never been to the Isle of Skye and research can only go so far. If I've made any wrong-headed assumptions, please let me know and I'll try and fix them.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned DA, characters like Edna would never happen.**

* * *

Anna let out a contented sigh as she unpacked the last of Adelaide's nappies.

"Happy to get all of our thing unpacked," John asked from the bed.

She looked over at him and laughed. "I know that you think that it's a bit weird that I completely unpack when we get to our holiday destinations, but it's just something that I do."

He put out his hand and pulled her toward the bed. "It is a bit weird to me, but you wouldn't be Anna without your quirks."

"I'm glad to hear that," she said contentedly as she settled into his arms. "So now that we're here, what should we do?"

"While nothing would make me happier than to spend the entire holiday in bed with you, only leaving to care for Adelaide, I know that we can't do that."

Anna giggled. "Much as I wish that we could do that, I tend to agree."

"I'd like to visit the Talisker Distillery, if we can manage it."

She gently poked him. "You and your scotch! Alright, I want to go and see Eilean Donan Castle. I've always wanted to go since I saw a picture when I was a little girl."

"How about we make sure to go to those two places and then we'll just play it by ear for the rest of the holiday?"

"Sounds like a plan to me. I'll go and make sure that Adelaide is asleep."

John smiled at his wife. "I'll be anxiously awaiting your return. It is our anniversary after all."

Anna giggled as she shut the door behind her.

* * *

As Eilean Donan came into view, Anna let out an audible gasp. None of the pictures had prepared her for the sight. "It's even more beautiful than I imagined it would be."

"The weather helps," John laughed. "For some reason, the castle just looks even better under a cloudy sky, with just streams of sunlight poking through."

"Why John, I do believe that you could be a poet. It looks like we'll be some of the first people to visit the castle this year," Anna said with a smile as they paid to enter the castle.

"Shall we, beautiful wife and gorgeous daughter," John asked, holding out his hand.

"We shall," Anna said, taking his hand, using her other arm to protect Adelaide from a sudden gust of wind.

After they had explored every nook and cranny of the castle to Anna's satisfaction, John decided that it was high time for some lunch and they walked to the coffee shop. As they started on their warm soups, John asked, "so was it all that you imagined."

"It was better than I imagined. When I was little, I used to imagine that I was a princess who lived there. My dad bought me a book about it for children and I would've sworn to anybody that I could lead them on a tour. I even learned quite a bit about the Clan Macrae due to my love."

"And was there a charming prince to go with your dainty princess?"

"Not when I first started, but by the time that I was 13 or so, yes. Before you ask, he looked suspiciously like Christian Bale, who I fancied quite a bit at that age."

"Well he would make a fitting prince for so fair a princess," John softly said.

Anna reached out and took his hand. "There's no person more fitting to be my prince than you."

* * *

Anna was busy getting dressed for dinner at Kinloch Lodge when she heard the tell-tale text ping from her mobile. Pulling up the zipper on her new dark blue dress, she walked over to look.

**_Anna-Banana, hoping that you're having a lovely holiday._**

_We are so far. I finally got to see Eilean Donan Castle today._

_**You've wanted to see that since you were what…5?**_

_At the very least and the lochs were beautiful. It was so easy to imagine that we had gone back in time, except for our clothes._

_**What's the plan for this evening?**_

_We're going to the restaurant at Kinloch Lodge._

**_Is Adelaide going? It seems like a very non-baby friendly place._**

_No, we asked around and found someone who we felt could watch her for a short bit. John's taking her there right now._

**_Still glad that you took her?_**

_Yes, I couldn't have left her home yet. I'm not entirely sure how I'm going to feel when I go back to work. I'm going to miss her too much._

_**Well at least you know that she'll be well cared for.**_

Anna smiled. _Very true, thank you for agreeing to watch her._

_**How many times did you watch Emma when she was a baby? And you have always been there for me with Ian.**_

Anna heard the door click open and turned to face John. _He's back. I'll talk to you tomorrow._


	50. All Good Things Must Come to an End

**A/N 1: As I suspected, I got my Skye geography a bit wrong. Just assume that Anna and John are somehow able to get where they want to go.**

**A/N 2: As you might've noticed, this is the 50th "chapter" for this story. I just want to thank everyone who has read it. You make it worthwhile.**

**A/N 3: Rest assured, this is NOT the end of the story.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned DA, the show would have 16 episodes a series and you wouldn't have to wait 9 months between each series.**

* * *

Anna rinsed her mouth out and smiled at the mirror. As she studied her reflection, finding the faint beginnings of lines, she marveled anew that she could look so much like she did before meeting John, but at the same time look completely different.

She pulled her hair back and walked into the bedroom. She paused as she heard John's voice in the other room. Opening the door, she found John holding Adelaide and talking to her.

"Oh my beautiful, beautiful princess! I know that some people thought that it was a bit foolish that we brought you on our anniversary holiday, but I can't imagine not being here with the two most wonderful women in my life," John cooed down to Adelaide.

He set her down in her travel cot and started to hum off-key.

Smiling to herself, Anna walked over to him and put her arm around his waist. "I'm glad that we brought her too."

"So you overheard me talking to her then."

"Well, I can't resist seeing you with Adelaide. You always look so sweet when you hold her," she said. "I can't believe that our holiday is nearly over."

"We've made the most of it, though. I do believe that there's not one bit of Skye that we haven't seen."

"I think the only thing that we haven't explored is the bed. We've been so exhausted every day that we go right to sleep," Anna said innocently.

"I think that you're right. Care to explore it tonight," John asked, a cheeky twinkle in his eye.

"Indeed I would Mr. Bates," she replied with a sly grin.

"After you Mrs. Bates."

* * *

Anna had just gotten Adelaide settled when her mobile rang. Seeing that it was Katherine, she answered.

"Anna?"

"Hi Katherine, what's going on?"

"Dad has decided to move down to London, to be nearer to the two of us."

Anna couldn't keep the surprise out of her voice. "He's moving to London? How soon?"

"From the sound of it, he'll be moving down as soon as he can find a flat. Honestly, I think that he'd take a bedsit if it meant being away from her."

"I can't believe how quickly this has happened. I feel like it's my fault somehow."

"Anna, it was bound to happen at some point. Mum had gotten beyond ridiculous over the past few years and what she did with you was beyond what he could take."

"How is she taking it?"

"She rings me every day to talk for an hour about how he's an ungrateful man, who never appreciated the sacrifices that she made in her career to raise his children," Katherine said, exasperation dripping from every word, "then of course she mentions how she can't believe that she's raised children who are as terrible as we are.

"I think that there's a flat available in our building. I'll check when we get back today. It might be too expensive for him, but I don't mind paying for it, in part."

"That sounds like a good idea. I'll talk to Mark, but I'm sure that we can help pay too. We really need to get him away from her. She's hurt him so much over the years with her passive-aggression and this separation has just made her aggressive-aggressive."

"I'll ring you tomorrow with the information."

"Thanks Anna. I hope that you have a safe trip back from Skye."

Anna looked up as John took the seat next to her. "We will. John just came back, so I should go. Bye Katherine."

"Bye Anna-Banana."

Anna sighed as she put her mobile into her pocket. "It looks like my dad will be moving down to London. My mum has succeeded in driving him out of Kirkbymoorside."

John put his arm around her. "I'm sure that he'll be much happier with his daughters and grandchildren than with her."

"I know. I just wonder how their marriage soured so much. I know that my parents were mad for each other and now, he's contemplating taking a bedsit. What if that happens to us?"

"That will never happen because I could never hate you," he said soothingly as he kissed her forehead.


	51. Little Moments

**A/N 1: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that everyone is enjoying the new chapters.**

**A/N 2: There's a very good reason why I named Gwen's partner Jon. Confusion was not my main goal, promise.**

**Disclaimer: My chances of owning DA are about as good as Ethel's chances of support from Major Bryant.**

* * *

Anna smiled down at her daughter. Adelaide was making the gurgling sound that always made her happy. "Well darling girl, it's mummy's last day to stay home with you. I don't know how I am ever going to manage on Monday, not seeing you for hours."

Anna sighed. When she had started her leave, it had felt like she had all of the time in the world to spend with Adelaide, but now, she only had a few hours before John was home and then it was just a normal weekend. Adelaide started to fuss. "Alright sweetheart, let's get you some lunch and a bath. After that, we'll take some things over to Aunt Katherine's for Monday."

After several attempts to feed Adelaide more than 10 milliliters for formula and bathing her, Anna dressed Adelaide for the cold weather outside and put together an emergency kit of nappies, extra clothes, and extra formula to take. After getting into a cab, she decided to ring Gwen. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Gwen snickered. "You know what Fridays are like around here. Mary has somehow managed to get the issue together on time. There's so much to tell you! Robert finally convinced Charlie Carson to write about etiquette for Belle Epoque and I know that he's going to be writing some type of article for Dolce as well. Ethel eloped with some footballer from Essex. Daisy and William are moving to Islington because William left Grantham Publishing."

"It sounds like I missed so much. So how are things going with you and Jon?"

"There was a brief mention of moving way up north to the Scottish border, but that's fortunately over with."

"Why on earth did he want to do that," Anna laughingly asked.

"His family is from there originally and he felt like it might be nice to be somewhere with roots."

"Why?"

"I was going to wait to tell you on Monday, but right now is as good a time as any, I'm pregnant," Gwen said happily.

"Oh Gwen, that's properly fantastic news. How far along are you?"

"According to the midwife, I'm about 4 months."

"I've just arrived at my sister's. Can you and Jon come over tonight to celebrate the good news?"

Anna could hear Gwen's smile in her response. "Sure, we'll be there around 7."

* * *

Katherine set a cup of tea in front on Anna. "Dad is going to be coming down next week. He's going to stay with us until he figures out his next move."

Anna smiled at her sister. "I'm sure that he'll like that. All of his grandchildren will be here for him. I spoke with the estate agent for the flat in our building and it seems like we should be able to make it work. Did you mention it to him?"

"Yes and I think that he liked the idea of being near one of us."

"John's mother has some furniture that she doesn't need any longer. I think that he will only need a couch and some chairs."

"That's so kind of her. Mark and I can take care of the rest of the furniture for him."

"Have you spoken with mum since the decision?"

"No, she keeps ringing me, but I don't pick up. I feel guilty about that for about a minute and then I remember why the situation is what it is."

"Yes, the situation is that one of her daughters dared to fall in love with a man who was older than her and to be completely happy," Anna said snappishly.

"Sometimes, I wish that she could hear it put as bluntly as that. It might actually make her realise how silly she has been."

"I don't know if she'll ever realise it. Let's talk about something else."

Katherine smiled sadly at her sister. "Alright any quirks that I need to know about Adelaide before Monday?"

"She's very fussy about food, but otherwise she's a very good girl. She doesn't cry that much."

"She really does sound like an angel."

"For now, I am sure that she will eventually grow into a hellion," Anna said ruefully.

"Not always dear sister, not always."


	52. Back to the Grindstone

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I'm so happy to be back to writing.**

**Disclaimer: The holidays have come and gone, but still DA is not mine.**

* * *

Anna let out a sigh of frustration. Her first morning back at Grantham Publishing had been a mix of cleaning out her email, meeting people who had joined the company during her leave, and realising that she was still going to be taking care of the day-to-day work on Dolce in addition to working on strategy for the whole company. As far as she could tell, she had about 2 days worth of work to complete before the end of the day. Hearing a knock on her office door, she looked up to see Gwen.

"I think I can tell how your first day back is going," Gwen said as she sat on the couch.

Anna grimaced. "It's going just wonderfully. I'm so glad that I can sit here and pull together the May issue, which appears to be completely untouched, work on the digital presence for the fashion books, and somehow figure out how Charlie Carson fits. AllI want is to be with Adelaide. I've already talked to my sister three times today."

"I can't believe that they're basically expecting you to do so much. They were supposed to hire someone, but then William and Daisy left, and none of their replacements have worked. It's been a bit of a revolving door here."

"It is what it is," Anna said laconically.

Gwen smiled, "anyway, I was wondering if you'd like to eat lunch with me today. Unless.."

"No, I'm not going to my sister's until the end of the day because I am positive that I wouldn't be able to come back. What do you want to get for lunch?"

"I was thinking that we could go to the organic café down the road."

"Sounds like a plan. Let me get a coat and ring John first. I'll meet you by the lift."

"Where is he?"

"He's taking his mother to Hastings, to visit an old friend."

Gwen grinned. "He really is a good son."

* * *

Anna's eyes had start to blur. She had read the same sentence 5 different times. She couldn't believe what a pretentious writer Thomas Barrow was. There was a time and place for the world 'penultimate,' but a 200 word blurb about English cheese did not qualify. After crossing the word out, she capped her pen and sat back in her chair. Staring up at the ceiling, she totted up the columns that she'd worked on over the day and realised that she'd worked on more than half of the May issue. A knock on the door broke her concentration and she looked over to see John holding Adelaide.

"Oh no, how late is it," Anna asked, "it's 8:30? How can it be so late?"

"I thought that you might be running late when I got home and you weren't there," John said, handing Adelaide over.

"Oh sweet pea, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to forget all about you. What was my sister like?"

"She was a bit peeved, but I think that she understood."

"I can't believe this. I'm back for one day and already I'm forgetting my daughter. I even bought something special for tonight's dinner."

John kissed her lightly. "It's ok. It was your first day back and I had heard some rumours that you were walking into a bit of a minefield."

"I just don't know," Anna said tiredly.

"Don't know what?"

"If I can do this, well at least at this pace. I had lunch with Gwen, but I cut that short to get back to work because I have two jobs."

"Tomorrow will be better," he reassured her.

"What if it isn't? What if the work never subsides and I keep forgetting Adelaide?"

"If that happens, then you'll just have to speak to Robert. I know that he likes you a lot. You work harder than anyone else at that company."

Anna smiled up at him. "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"You were just you."


	53. The Light at the End of the Tunnel

**A/N: As always, thanks for the reviews**

**Disclaimer: ITV has said that I can't have DA, but I can have other lesser properties.**

* * *

Anna initialed the masthead and sat back in her chair with a sigh of relief. Over the past week and a half, she'd come in at 5 and left at 7 or 8 every night to get the book out on time and she'd finally done it. She looked over at the clock on her computer and smiled. It was 5:15. She could get home and make a nice dinner for John and actually put Adelaide to bed. Collecting her things, Anna started to hum.

"An early evening tonight," Robert said from the doorway.

Anna whirled around. "Oh Robert, you startled me. Yes, it's an earlier evening than I've had for awhile."

"So Dolce is in good shape for May," he said as he sat down on the couch.

Ann sighed inwardly. "Yes, I just approved the final pages and it's set to go to the printer on Friday. Ive also been working with Tom Branson about launching his motoring magazine on social media. We've already seen a great deal of interest."

"Tom and I had lunch today and he mentioned that. You've been doing a wonderful job Anna, diving back in. I just wanted to talk with you and see how things were going. Is there anything that I can do to help make the transition back to work a bit easier?"

Recognising her chance, Anna plucked up her courage. "Actually now that you ask Robert, there is one thing that I would talk to you about."

"What is it?"

"Well, my understanding was that I wouldn't be working with the day to day running of Dolce but I would be working on strategy for all of the books."

"That's correct."

"Well, I've come back to doing both jobs. This is the first night where I can go home to spend the evening with my family. I know that there's been some fluctuation in the staffing, but I can't continue going on as I have."

"We've been interviewing for the day-to-day position, but we can't find anyone who would work."

"Could I sit in on the interviews? I know the sort of person who will fit in with the rest of the staff."

Robert thought for a moment. "I guess that you could."

"Please let me," Anna pleaded. "I know that I can help you find a great person to take over the daily operations for the magazine."

"Alright, we'll include you starting next week. Anna, if you really need help, don't hesitate to ask."

* * *

Anna sighed with satisfaction as she sat down to watch an old episode of QI and eat a dinner of tomato soup. John had taken Adelaide to visit his mother and sister. It was the first time that she'd been alone in the flat since marrying John. After she finished the soup, she stretched out on the couch and pulled the throw over her feet. 'It's so nice and quiet,' she thought as Stephen Fry announced the 'winner of the episode'.

"Anna," John said gently.

"Huh, what time is it? Did I fall asleep?" Anna pulled herself into a sitting position.

"I just put Adelaide into her cot. We've only been home for about 20 minutes. Did you have a good evening?"

She smiled. "I did. I had a nice bath and then I watched some QI. Apparently, I fell asleep. How was your evening?"

"Well, Mother was absolutely fawning over Adelaide. Vera was her usual cheerful self," John said as he sat down next to her.

"Anything interesting happening with either of them," Anna inquired.

"Apparently my mother has a gentleman caller. She met someone through a WI function. I am not entirely sure, but she seems happy. Vera, well Vera was trying to tell me why Prawn Cocktail crisps should be banned. How was your day?"

"Well, I had three separate interviews. Two of them were completely unacceptable candidates, but the third one was pretty good. I think that even Robert liked her."

John kissed her forehead. "Well I am sure that she can't compare to you."

"She doesn't need to compare to me. She just needs to make it possible for me to see you, see my daughter at regular intervals."

"Still glad that you went back to work?"

"Yes, I am. I love Adelaide more than I ever thought I could love another human being, but I also like having something to do that doesn't involve nappies, formula, pramsuits, and spit-up."

"No need to convince me," John said with a laugh. "After that rough first day back, a blind person could see how happy you were to be back with your red pen."


	54. A House Is Not a Home, Yet

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews as always. It's been so lovely to be back with Anna and John after the December festivities.**

**Disclaimer: My chances of owning DA are as good as the chances that Carson will let anyone slack on the job.**

* * *

Anna smiled as she spotted Daisy, Ethel, and Gwen in the restaurant. "I can't believe that I finally got away from my desk!"

"Gwen was just telling us about how you'd been too busy to eat more than some yoghurt," Daisy said with a smile.

"It's true. Then I get home and am so ravenous that I can finish a packet of crisps without even thinking," Anna replied ruefully.

Gwen chuckled, "I do that too and I don't have your excuse."

"But you have the best excuse in the world. You're eating for two," Anna said with a smile, "I still remember eating biscuits at the oddest hours. I even kept some next to the bed in case I woke up in the wee hours."

"I'll have to remember that," Gwen said thoughtfully. "How's your new job working out Daisy?"

Daisy grimaced. "I miss Grantham House. William's position is a much better one than he had at Grantham, but I couldn't get into a comparable position. The only plus side is that we can finally work on having children."

"All of you are going to be up to your ears in nappies and not coming out for pints," Ethel complained. "I still haven't gotten my hen nights either from certain married women."

"So you aren't thinking of having children any time soon with your Essex man," Daisy inquired innocently.

Ethel laughed, "I'd be more than happy to never have children. They're all well and good for an hour or two, but they're too expensive and messy. Jimmy and I have already talked about this. He doesn't want kids either."

"Well you'll always be an auntie to Adelaide," Anna said with a smile, "and you'll be happy to hear that I'm planning on having a hen party in a few months."

"You know, we never had a hen party for you Ethel," Gwen said.

Ethel sputtered. "Well, I meant to, but how can you plan for elopement? I mean I only knew Jimmy for a couple weeks before we got married."

Gwen, Daisy, and Anna erupted into laughter.

* * *

Anna sat leaned against a windowsill in the living room of the downstairs flat. Her father and the estate agent were looking at the rest of the bedroom. Bernard seemed to like the place, but that didn't mean that he'd decide to get it. Katherine had been taking him around to some flats and he'd found fault with all of them. After five days of flat-hunting, Katherine had come to the conclusion that he wanted to live with one of his daughters.

"How secure is the building," Bernard asked as they came back into the living room.

The agent checked his paperwork. "It's a very secure building and Highgate is a safe place to live. A lot of young families live around here."

"Dad, you could've asked me that," Anna said.

"I wanted to see what he said," Bernard said simply.

"So what do you think Dad?"

"It's a nice flat. It's close to you."

"If you like I could step out for a moment," the estate agent said, making his way to the door.

"It is close to us. I'd really like that. I've missed being able to see you every day and I know that Adelaide lights up when she sees her Granddad."

"It's a bit expensive though."

"I know that it's not a cheap place to live, but I'd really, really like it if you lived here. Katherine and I've already worked it out. We'll provide any help that you need to live a comfortable life. You deserve that."

"Alright darling, I'll take it."

Anna walked over to the door and gestured for the estate agent to come back in. "My father will take the flat."

"Alright, let's get started on the paper work.


	55. Another Day, Another Memory

**A/N: A supremely fluffy chapter for everyone! As always, thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Since Pharoah was my in to buying DA, I don't think that I'll ever own the show.**

* * *

Anna smiled as she watched Emma play with Adelaide. It was hard to believe that her niece had been a rebellious little minx only a couple of years ago. "Does she need a new nappy Emma?"

Emma checked. "No, she looks fine for now."

"Alright, I'll go and prepare some formula for her," Anna said as she got up and walked to the kitchen. "Emma is so good with Adelaide. I was thinking that John and I might like to have her watch Adelaide every so often in the evening."

"I'm sure that she'd like that, but it would be better if you waited until after she's sat for her GSCE exams. Today is the first day where she hasn't studied at all," Katherine said.

"Oh exams, how I remember the terror of sitting for them, knowing that they determined so many things."

"I still have no idea why you were so afraid. You were always a good student."

Anna laughed. "Even good test takers will be frightened. So Dad seems to be settling into his new flat. He likes to come up and read a bedtime story to Adelaide, even if she is still a bit too young to understand them. I also do a Sunday Roast most weeks."

"He was telling me about that. He's been taking Mark out for pints recently. I think that it's good that he's been more social now that he's gone off mum."

"Have you spoken to her recently," Anna hesitantly asked.

"I have. I'm going to be visiting her in a few weeks. She asked me to see if you would come up with me."

"I'm not so sure about that. Things have been so broken between us recently."

"I get that Anna. I really do, but think of this as a chance to be blunt with her. You can say what you want and then go back home."

"Let me think about it. When were you planning to go up?"

"I was thinking in about 3 or 4 weeks, does that suit you?"

* * *

Anna hummed as she put the finishing touches on dinner. Bernard had offered to watch Adelaide for the night and she'd taken a half day from work to cook a special dinner as a surprise for John. She smiled when she heard the front door open and took off her apron. "I'm in the kitchen."

John's face lit up as he walked into the kitchen. "What's this all about?"

"I just thought that we deserved a night alone and you deserved a nice meal that didn't come in a take-away container, after putting up with my long hours," she replied simply and then kissed him.

"Where's Adelaide?"

"Dad has her and he said that he'd watch her all night. One of us can go downstairs and pick her up in the morning. Now go hang your coat up and put your work stuff away. Dinner is nearly ready"

"Alright dear wife," he said, laughing as he left.

Anna poured some wine into their best wine glasses and moved the dinner to the table. "It's ready when you are."

"Whatever it is, it smells absolutely delicious," John said as he walked back into the kitchen. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Indeed it is husband. I've made you boeuf bourguignon."

"Oh you beautiful, beautiful woman!"

* * *

After John finished his last bite of dinner, Anna started the washing up. "So I was thinking that we should do something special tonight. Since we are all alone," Anna said.

"What did you have in mind," John asked as he started to help her.

Anna thought for a moment. "We could go to the cinema. I don't think that I've seen a new film since we got married."

"We could do that. What type of film are you in the mood for?"

"I don't know. Let's see what's playing at the closest one and we can go from there."

"And after that?"

Anna looked over at her husband and smiled a broad, blinding smile. "Oh I have ideas, but I'm not sharing them with you for now."

He chuckled appreciatively. "Looking forward to it."


	56. One Problem Solved, One Problem Brewing?

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, life sort of got in the way.**

**Disclaimer: When I asked if I could own DA, I was offered a mouldering bone that Isis found instead.**

* * *

Anna smiled at Daisy. "And that's how you send the finalised pages to the printers. Any questions Daisy?"

Looking up from her notes, Daisy shook her head. "I don't think so. I can't believe all of the work that you have to do."

"It's a lot of little things, but you'll get the hang of it soon enough. I'm so glad that Robert used my suggestion."

"Thank you for it," Daisy said, "I didn't like the place that William works. I mean it's great for him. He's running two magazines and everyone just loves him, but I was back at the bottom."

"John told me that William couldn't stop talking about the place when they went to the pub last week," Anna said as she gathered her things. "Let me know if you need any help. Even though I won't be in charge of Dolce anymore, I won't just abandon it."

"Thanks Anna, I really appreciate all that you've done for me."

Anna laughed. "I could say the same for you. Hiring you back will help make my life just that much easier."

She walked toward her new office with a mix of trepidation and happiness. Now that Daisy was serving as the Editor for Dolce, Anna was fully transitioning over to her role as Vice President of Strategic Works in Grantham. After years of spending her working hours shaping articles into the best version possible and designing pages to be appealing, she no longer spent her days with words, well words that meant sense. She was sure that she would go mad if she heard 'synergise the message' one more time.

After working on the plan to launch the apps for the two cookery magazines, Anna looked at the time and realised that she was late for her lunch date. Grabbing her coat, she ran straight into Charlie Carson. "Oh Mr. Carson, I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Obviously," Carson said.

"I'd explain but I really need to run."

"A proper person would explain…," Carson stopped when he realised that Anna had already left.

* * *

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't realise the time," Anna said as she walked into the kitchen with curry take-away.

"It's alright Anna Banana," Bernard said. "You didn't even really need to come if you were too busy."

"Trust me when I say that I needed to leave the office," she said as she got plates from the cupboard.

"Haven't settled into your new position?"

She chuckled. "I'm not sure that I will ever settle into the position. I'm so used to using words for clarity and strategy seems to be all about muddying the waters as much as possible."

"You know the business. You've always had good ideas. I'm sure that you'll succeed."

"Thanks Dad. We'll see how I feel in a few months."

"I was talking with Katherine earlier today."

Anna inwardly groaned and took a bite of her lunch. "What did you talk about?"

"She was telling me about how she's going to Kirkbymoorside this weekend."

"She mentioned that she'd be doing that at some point in the future."

"Katherine said that she asked you to with her," Bernard said, watching his daughter.

"I thought about it. I really did. There's a small part of me that thinks that maybe one day I can reconcile with mum. Then I remember everything that she said about John, about Adelaide, about me as I grew up and I realise that there's no chance of that."

Bernard looked away. "Have you thought about writing a letter for Katherine to take with her?"

"To what end? She's never changed for us. We always changed for her. You worked more hours. Katherine married young to escape. I tried to become what she wanted. We all tried and never matched her standards. What would a letter do?"

"It might give you a chance to fully exorcise your demons."

"Dad."

"It's just an idea Anna. "

Anna sat back in her chair. She had hoped to be free of her mum after their massive row, but it was beginning to look like she would never be completely free.


	57. Trials and Tribulations

**A/N: I'm sure that Robert's behaviour might seem OOC, but this chapter just happened.**

**Disclaimer: My chances of owning DA are as good as Edith's chance of ever marrying Sir Anthony.**

* * *

Anna listened intently to Mary's plan for Belle Epoque over the course of the next two years, making notes when needed.

"And I've already spoken to Harrod's about hosting a high fashion event in the early fall. My research indicates that such an event will help our ties with the fashion industry and it will get readers excited about our big fashion issue," Mary finished, sitting back into her chair.

"Excellent, just excellent," Robert said, "it looks like Belle Epoque is heading in a good direction. I know that Anna has some big plans in store for the digital side of the magazine. Why don't you tell us about some of them?"

Anna took a deep breath and got up. "Indeed Robert, there are big plans in store for Belle Epoque. As the flagship publication for the company, Belle Epoque needs to have a sizable presence in the fashion media. We can't just have a website and an app and expect to be the prestigious magazine that we are today. I've been in touch with some designers and we've discussed focusing on one a month, on the website, on the app, and creating special events for that specific designer. There's also some plans to co-sponsor a sort of e-atelier with some designers."

"Sounds like you're off to a good start," Robert said. "Dolce has decided to get a new voice for their cultural section, so we're looking for a new writer to replace John Bates."

Anna looked up in disbelief. John hadn't said anything about having any problems at work or that he might be out of a job in the near future.

"Why," Sybil asked, "his articles are always the first ones that I read when I get my new issue of the magazine."

Robert started to shuffle around the papers in front of him. "I don't want things to get stale. Dolce is still a new magazine, trying to find a foothold in the market."

"And one of the reasons why it's even had a chance is because of his excellent writing," Mary interrupted. "If you want to get rid of deadweight, I'd recommend cutting Thomas Barrow. I've never read such trite rubbish."

"My decision is final. John will be writing three more articles for the magazine and then it's done," Robert said with an air of finality. "I'll be telling John in a few moments. Meeting is adjourned."

Anna got up unsteadily. Without noticing, she walked to Gwen's office. "Grab your coat, we're going to lunch."

"Alright, give me a minute," Gwen said, finishing up an e-mail.

* * *

"I just can't believe it," Anna said. "He's been working so hard for the magazine and now they're letting him go because Robert thinks that they need a fresh perspective."

"I don't get that," Gwen said steadfastly, "each article that he writes is so different from the one before. I have friends who know that I work for Grantham House who always make it a point to tell me how much they enjoy his articles."

"I know that this will be a positive thing for Adelaide because John can be with her now, but I just worry about how John is going to take all of this. He still has the thought that he needs to provide for me, even though he knows that I bring in more than him and that I can take care of myself."

"Maybe he'll take the time to write another book. I read the copy that you gave me of his first novel and I really liked it. I know that it wasn't a book with broad appeal, but it was certainly a good piece of work," Gwen said, trying to calm Anna down.

Anna looked down at the plate of shepherd's pie that she had taken one bite of. "Maybe, I don't know. I just worry."

"I know. It's what makes you Anna, but it's just the beginning. John might have a plan all set out by the time that you get home. Robert might decide that he made a mistake when people write in asking where John's articles are," Gwen said stoutly.

"You're right. Things might work themselves out perfectly well," Anna laughed ruefully. "I just have to relax."

Gwen looked as Anna closed her eyes and breathed slowly. "I hope that you can. You can't fix all of the problems, even if you want to."

"I know. It doesn't mean that I can't try."

* * *

Anna was putting Adelaide in her cot when she heard the front door open. "Alright sweetie, it's time to go sleepy-bye. Mummy has to talk to Daddy." She leaned down and kissed her daughter.

"What a perfect scene to come home to," John said from the doorway.

She walked over and enveloped him in a hug. "I'm so sorry about the news. I only found out before you did. I don't think that anyone knew but Robert."

"It's ok Anna. It seems like a problem now, but it could lead to really good things."

"Follow me, I've got your dinner waiting for you in the kitchen," she said, tugging on his hand.

Seated at the table, John continued, "we're not in a bad place, especially with your promotion. I have three months to look for something else."

"But what are you going to look for? You deserve to be published. You're such a great writer and you need to be doing that."

"I don't know what I'll be looking at, but I am sure that I'll find something worthwhile. In the meantime, I can start working on writing for myself. I haven't done that in awhile and I miss it."

"You make me seem like a silly, nervous creature."

"You're not. It's not the ideal way to introduce a change into our lives, but it will all work out," he said simply.

"I will never understand how you can be such an optimist. There's no guarantee that it will work out."

"As long as I have you and Adelaide, I'm sure that wherever I end up will be a good place."


	58. Closure Defined

**A/N: A little more fluff for all!**

**Disclaimer: My chances of owning DA are as good as a child having 2 living parents on the show.**

* * *

Anna hummed as she folded the last of Adelaide's clothes. It wasn't often that she had the flat to herself, but she'd woken up that morning to discover a note on the table telling her that John and Adelaide had gone out for the morning. She was sure that John had intended for her to curl up on the couch and watch the past week's episodes of Emmerdale, her super guilty pleasure. Instead, she'd spent the morning organising Adelaide's clothes and doing laundry.

Satisfied that the flat resembled a relatively well-run home, Anna went in the kitchen to find a very, very late breakfast. Settling on some toast with jam, Anna listened to the sounds of the street below and wondered how to spend the rest of the afternoon. Hitting on an idea, she walked down to Bernard's flat.

"Dad, are you home," Anna knocked. After waiting for 30 seconds, Anna knocked again. After listening intently for movement, Anna walked back up and settled herself on the couch and picked up "Northanger Abbey."

Catherine and Mr. Tilney had only just met when her mobile's jarring ring pulled her out of the fashionable Bath dance. She answered without even looking at the screen. "Hello?"

"Are you busy," Katherine asked.

"As a matter of fact, I am as non-busy as a person can be. John and Adelaide have gone some place, not entirely sure where, and I haven't seen them all day. I did some laundry and sorted through her clothes. I can't decide if I should pack them away for the future or if I should donate them."

"Well, Gwen is having a baby soon isn't she? I'm sure that she'd welcome having some of the more non-gender specific items."

"That's a good idea. I'll ring Gwen later and see if she'd like to come over and pick some things out."

"Anything that Gwen doesn't want, I'd hold onto. You never know if you're going to have another baby. We ended up donating so much of Emma's stuff that we had to buy a new cot, new clothes, almost new everything."

Anna laughed. "Well if there's another little one in our future, it won't be for awhile. I'd like to get Adelaide well into toddlerhood before I even think about another baby."

"Biology may have other plans Anna-Banana."

"If it happens, it happens. Anyway, what were you calling about?"

"Oh right, I was calling to say that I'm going up north next weekend. Have you decided?"

"I'm definitely not going. I don't want to sit there and listen to her. You know that she'll take my presence as forgiveness and then permission to tell me everything that I'm doing wrong."

"But you need closure."

"Closure is such a load of codswallop. Closure was invented by the people who did the wrongs."

"Anna," Katherina pleaded.

"No Katherine, I need to have a clean break from her. Dad mentioned writing a letter and I may do that, in the future. For now, I'm content to live a life without her."

Katherine sighed, "I guess so. Would you mind watching Ian and Emma then? Mark agreed to come with me if you weren't."

"Sure, I can do that. Although, isn't Emma getting a bit old to have someone watching her?"

"Well, I figured that we'd make a weekend of it. I know that Emma is far more responsible than she once was, but she isn't quite ready for the weekend alone."

Anna laughed, "you're probably right about that. I'll talk to you later."

"Alright, thanks so much. You really are the best."

"I'm not so sure about that, but thanks."

Anna pressed the "end call" button.

**_Hi Gwen, I was wondering if you'd like to come over in a bit and look over the clothes that Adelaide has outgrown._**

_I don't know if it's girl though._

_**Trust me, there's plenty of clothes to get the baby through their first months, boy or girl.**_

_Alright, what time is good for you?_

_**Whenever, we don't really have any plans.**_

_Ok, I'll be over in about an hour. I'll see you then._

* * *

"That onesie is absolutely adorable," Gwen declared, holding up a pale mint green onesie with little leaves printed on it.

Anna smiled. "That was John's favourite for Adelaide, so it's gotten quite a bit of wear."

"So I am guessing that John would like to keep it, in case of a new baby."

"Probably, although who knows when that will be."

"What about these," Gwen asked, pointing to a pile of pramsuits.

"Take whatever you want. So how's everything going?"

"Well, I'm on alert for preeclampsia. Apparently, I have the right conditions for to happen."

"That sounds serious," Anna said, concern evident in her voice.

"It can be if it happens, but I'm keeping a close eye on it. Other than that and the fact that I can't seem to ever get comfortable.."

Anna laughed, "yes, you do reach a point where you can't quite find a position for anything. Have you planned on what's going to happen after the baby is born?"

"Yes, Jon and I've talked about it a lot and we've decided that he's going to go down to working part time, while looking for a position that offers some flexibility."

"Well, there's a position to write cultural articles available," Anna said with some bitterness.

"Actually, I've heard that the position has been filled."

"I didn't hear that. What's the person's name?"

"Something or other Lang. I don't need to read a word to know that he won't be John Bates."

"Nice to hear that," John said from the door.


	59. Idle Gossip

**A/N: Thanks as always for the lovely reviews.**

**Disclaimer: My chances of owning DA are about as good as a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher lasting more than a year at Hogwarts.**

* * *

Anna sighed as she waited for the staff of Dolce to come into the conference room. It was the first day of the editorial cycle for nearly all of Grantham House's publications meaning that she would spend the entire day in meetings. She had a feeling that this meeting was going to be awkward. While he wouldn't be writing articles for a few months, Henry Lang would be in the meeting, along with John. She looked up when she heard the door open.

"Hi Anna, am I late," Daisy asked.

"Even if you're technically late, you're still here before the rest of your staff," Anna chuckled.

Daisy sat down in a chair near Anna. "I can't believe that I've just completed my first issue."

"It's quite a heady feeling in the beginning. It really can be akin to giving birth, so congratulations."

"Thank you. I really appreciate it. I hope that it lives up to the high standards you set."

"I'm sure that it will.

Daisy moved her chair closer to Anna. "So I was talking to Ethel and we were trying to decide when we should have a baby shower for Gwen. Do you have any ideas?"

" Well I think that we have about 4 months before she goes on leave, so how about we plan on doing it mid-June. The weather might be nice enough that we can have a garden party for it."

"That sounds like a lovely idea! Gwen is so excited to be a new mum," Daisy said, a little worry entering her voice.

"No news yet for William and you on that front," Anna asked kindly.

Daisy shook her head. "It seems like I should have had a baby already, according to our doctor. We're going to give it another year and if there's no forward progress, then we're planning on looking at adoption."

"That's a good idea. One of my cousins adopted a boy and I've never seen him happier."

"I know. I just wish that…" Daisy trailed off.

"Daisy, in the grand scheme of things, those first nine months are not what makes you a mum. It's what happens after the birth that does."

"I guess…" Daisy was interrupted by Thomas coming into the conference room.

* * *

Anna smiled as she saw John and Adelaide waiting for her at the end of the aisle. "Here we go, all of the nappies that we could need, for 3 days."

John laughed. "Do we have everything that we need then?"

"I think so," she groaned, "except for Dad's Marmite."

"Can't we get that next time?"

"He's coming for the afternoon tomorrow. It won't take that long," she called after her, "I'll meet you up front."

After some searching, she found the Marmite and picked up the smallest bottle. Taking her mobile out, she rang her Dad. "Dad, we're at Tesco right now. Is there anything that you need?"

"I don't think so," Bernard said. "Is it still alright if I come over tomorrow?"

"Of course Dad. Actually, I just picked up a bottle of Marmite for you."

"Thanks darling. I'll see around 2 then?"

"That sounds fine. If you come much later, Adelaide will be taking her nap."

Bernard chuckled, "well I wouldn't want to miss seeing the young lady."

"See you then," Anna said.

She walked down the aisle toward the front, passed two women who were clearly enjoying a good gossip. She froze when she heard what they were talking about.

"Oh look at that man with his granddaughter. It's so lovely to see a granddad with his kids," one of the women said.

Anna knew that they could only be talking about John and Adelaide, the only other people visible in the aisleway. She turned to the shelf and looked intently at the variety of mushy peas that she could buy.

"She certainly is a pretty baby. I think I saw the mum earlier. She was pretty too," the other woman said.

"I wonder where the dad is," the first woman said.

Anna could feel her blood start to boil. She had half a mind to turn around and tell the women off, but she told herself that it wouldn't make her feel better. Straightening herself up, she walked up to John and put her arm around him, leaning up for a kiss.

"What was that for," John asked.

"Because you're you and you're perfect," Anna replied simply.


	60. A Dream Interrupted

**A/N: Welcome to the 60th installment of my little story. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: Maybe if I try a Thomas and O'Brien scheme, I could own DA... Nah, that would never work!**

* * *

Anna let out a sigh of satisfaction as she finished scrubbing out the kitchen sink. Housework had never been her favourite thing to do, but she always enjoyed the sense of satisfaction that she got when it was done. Placing the sponge in its little nook, Anna pulled her hair out of its elastic and made her way to the shower.

30 minutes later, Anna walked out of her bedroom feeling completely at peace. She made herself a cup of tea and decided to ring Gwen. "Hello!"

"Hi Anna," Gwen answered, sounding a bit distracted.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"No, I was just trying to open a jar of pickles. It's open now."

"Pickles? Please tell me that you're not craving pickles."

Gwen laughed, "no more than I usually do. I was just about to have a sandwich and sometimes I like to have a pickle."

"Good, pickles are quite the pregnancy cliché. I can't count the number of people who asked me how many pickles I consumed when I was pregnant. Oh and of course, they always assume that you ate them with something odd, like jam," Anna said.

"I'll admit that I do get a couple of odd cravings, but nothing along the lines of jam and pickles. So what have you been doing this Saturday morning?"

"I finally got the chance to scour the kitchen. John and Adelaide went for a visit at Aisling's."

"That's nice. Why didn't you go with them?"

Anna sighed. "Aisling and I get along perfectly well. Vera, well Vera is not the easiest person to get along with, even when she's your daughter or sister. So, I tend to only go on every other visit."

"I understand about that. Jon's mother is a very passive-aggressive woman. He knows this, but his father seems to think that her behaviour is perfectly normal."

"At least everyone knows that Vera is not completely right. It would be worse if I had to explain why she needs some form of help."

"So did you hear the major office gossip yesterday?"

"No, I don't hear much gossip any more."

"According to Daisy, Matthew finally got off of his bum and proposed to Mary."

"Well they certainly had reached the point where it was either get married or just give up," Anna said.

"Exactly! Apparently Robert was over the moon."

"I can imagine. I don't particularly care what that man thinks anymore though."

"I think that a lot of people feel that way about him."

A beep interrupted Anna's train of thought. She pulled the mobile away from her ear and saw that it was John calling. "Listen, I'm getting another call that I should really answer."

"Talk to you later then," Gwen said.

Pressing the "switch the call" button, Anna said, "hello, John?"

"It's Katherine actually."

A million thoughts flooded Anna's mind. She imagined accidents, crimes, sudden illness. "Katherine, why do you have John's mobile?"

"Because I'm here with Adelaide."

"Why are you with Adelaide? Did something happen to John," terror crept into Anna's voice.

"No, nothing is wrong with John, or Adelaide. Aisling started to feel really ill and John wanted to take her to hospital. He called me so that I could watch Aisling. He knew that you wouldn't want to leave her with Vera," Katherine replied soothingly.

"Which hospital," Anna asked as she pulled on a jacket and a pair of trainers.

"Whittington."

"Thank you Katherine. Keep watching Adelaide, we'll get her when things are sorted."

* * *

Anna held John's hand. "It's going to be alright. The doctor will be out soon and we'll find out how things stand."

"I know. I just…," John couldn't finish his thoughts.

"It's tough not knowing the future, but we'll know it soon enough. See, there's her doctor now."

"Hello, you mother asked that you come with me," said the doctor.

John got up and took a step before faltering. Anna put her arm around him to lend him support.

"Lean on me John," Anna said soothingly, "we're almost there."

She took the chair next to the door in Aisling's room after she had settled John in the chair next to his mother's bed.

"What brought your mother to hospital was a case of salmonella, which she will recover from. We'd like to keep her at least one night to ensure that she's recovering. However, during the course of our diagnostic testing, we discovered a mass in her abdomen that could be a benign growth, but it could be tumour. We'd like run a biopsy this afternoon to get the results to you as soon as possible," the doctor said, never looking up from the folder in his hands.

"How soon could the biopsy happen," Aisling asked.

"Within two hours," the doctor replied, "we'll be able to move forward once we have the results. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to see to another patient."

"Thank you doctor," Anna said quietly as the doctor left.

"At least we'll know the answer soon,"Aisling said, trying to keep a cheerful expression on her face.

"That's very good. We can decide where to go from there," Anna said, looking over at John, who was sitting ashen-faced, "John, John?"

"Son," Aisling said sharply, gently poking at her son.

"What," John asked, coming out of his trance.

"Why don't you go take a walk with Anna and come back after the biopsy happens," Aisling suggested.

"That sounds like a lovely idea," Anna said, helping John out of his chair.

"Have a good time," Aisling called after them.

Anna pulled John into a hug after the door closed behind her. John nearly collapsed onto her, his crying evident.

"It'll all be ok," she said soothingly, rubbing his back, "it'll all be okay."

'But will it,' she asked herself silently.


	61. Diagnosis

**A/N: I know that some might not be super enthused about this, but I figure that Anna and John can't live a life filled with purely halcyon days.**

**Disclaimer: I think that ITV is starting to think that I am a stalker...**

* * *

It had been two hours since John and Adelaide had left Aisling. They had walked circles around the hospital until Anna had convinced John to stop and have a cup of tea, a pint, anything to calm his nerves.

"We should get back to the hospital," John said, an air of finality in his voice.

"Do you want me in the room," Anna asked, "I don't have to be there if you don't want."

He looked at her with a bit of a lost expression, "please, please be there."

"I'll do whatever you want," Anna said comfortingly.

They walked in silence to the hospital and found their way to Aisling's room. Anna squeezed his hand and opened the door.

"Ah, I see you've returned," the doctor said.

"Has the biopsy been run," Anna said.

"Yes, we were able to biopsy the tissue shortly after you left and I was able to get the results from the laboratory just now."

John walked over to his mother and took her hand in his. "What does the biopsy say?"

"Mrs. Bates are you sure that you wouldn't rather hear the diagnosis in private," the doctor kindly asked.

"No, I'd rather just hear it now. I don't want to wait," Aisling said resignedly.

"Alright, unfortunately the news is not good. The results came back indicating that unfortunately, the mass is malignant, meaning ovarian cancer. Further tests will need to be done to figure out what stage the disease is in. I've already ordered them and we should know within a few days."

John sank into the chair next to the bed and Aisling closed her eyes.

"Thank you doctor," Anna said, "we'll call if we need anything more."

The doctor nodded and quietly walked out.

"I'm going to go and get a change of clothes for you John. I'll be back in about an hour," Anna said, "do you want me here with you tonight?"

"No, I think that you should be with Adelaide," he replied.

"Alright, I'll keep my mobile on all night. Feel free to ring me if you need anything and I mean anything," Anna said, walking over to John.

He grasped her hand, taking comfort in her strength.

* * *

"Anna, are you here," Katherine called out from the front of the flat.

Taking a big gulp of air, Anna called back, "I'm in my bedroom."

Katherine walked to Adelaide's room and set Adelaide in her cot. Setting Adelaide's supplies down, Katherine walked into her sister's bedroom to discover Anna in the middle of a very ugly cry. "What's the matter?"

"Oh Katherine, John's mother is ill, very ill," Anna gasped.

"I know that she was taken to hospital. What's the matter?"

"Well that was just salmonella."

"Just salmonella," Katherine said incredulously, "people have died from salmonella."

"I know. While they examined her, the discovered a mass in her abdomen. They ran a biopsy."

"Did you get the results back?"

"Yes, it's cancer, ovarian to be exact," said Anna sounding calm, but liable to go into hysterics any moment.

Katherine put her arm around her sister. "That's awful. I'm so sorry."

"I don't know how John is going to handle this. He's having a difficult time already."

"Well Vera will just have to pick up some slack."

Anna let out a bitter, hollow laugh. "As if, that women can barely take care of herself, let alone another person."

"I can help. I'm more than happy to."

"Thank you. I just don't what's going to happen."

"Must be hard for a woman who's had her life so plotted out," Katherine said softly.

Anna sighed, "not anymore, not anymore."


	62. The Last Gasp

**A/N: I want to thank eveyone for their lovely reviews about the newest storyline. They are greatly appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I am beginning to suspect that I will never own DA.**

* * *

Anna silently fed Adelaide her breakfast. John was staring into his tea, which was by now stone-cold. Anna looked over at her husband and felt the knot in her stomach tighten more. The doctor had told them that it would be a couple of days before she felt comfortable providing a prognosis for Aisling. John had taken the news poorly, keeping to himself and not speaking much.

Burping Adelaide, Anna decided to speak up. "I'll take Adelaide to Katherine's today. Are you coming into the office today?"

John looked up, looking as if he were in the vicinity of the moon. "I don't think so."

"Are you going to go visit your mother then," she gently prodded.

"I don't know."

Anna went to put Adelaide in her cot and returned to the kitchen, pulling her chair next to John. "Sweetheart, doing something might be helpful. You can't hurry the doctor. You know that she's working quickly to get the most accurate prognosis possible."

"What should I do," he asked bitterly.

"Go and see your mother. I don't think that the office is the place for you right now, but I think that your mother would like to see you."

"I don't know if I can do that. I can't look at her without thinking of the unknown."

She put her arm around him. "The unknown is scary, but then life is all about the unknown. Even if your mother's prognosis is good and she gets passed her cancer, one day she's going to die and so are you and so am I. If there's one absolute in life, it's that all things eventually die, even if it takes billions of years to happen."

"I know. It's just…she's my mother. I can remember when I thought that she'd go on forever."

Anna pulled him to her. "Go and see her. Take Adelaide with you. I am sure that your mother would love to see her granddaughter. Make the memories while you can."

"Alright, I will."

* * *

Anna rubbed her temples as she looked at the email from Zac Posen's assistant. The designer was going to be incredibly late with the clothes needed for the e-atelier. She had called, e-mailed, and nearly threatened the designer's team about the deadlines, apparently to no avail. She heard her mobile chirp and found a picture of Adelaide and Aisling.

_Thank you for everything. You were right. I did need to see my mother._

Anna smiled a bittersweet smile. **_I'm glad, what a cute picture. I can come over and make dinner for everyone._**

_Even Vera?_

_**Yes, even Vera. I'll see you at about 6:30.**_

_See you then._

Before setting her mobile down, Anna made a quick list of things for dinner that night. She had just finished composing an email to the Posen creative team when she heard a soft knock on her door. She looked up to see Edith Strallan. "Come in Edith."

Edith walked in and sat in one of the chairs in front of Anna's desk. "I wanted to talk about what we're planning to do digitally for Patmore's cookery magazine."

"Right, I've talked a lot with her and we decided that we wanted to do more than the competition which is basically just a tablet version of the magazine and an online archive of recipes. If we did that, I think that we'd just be white noise in the market."

"I agree. I want the magazine to pop. We're nearly number one in our market and I think that a good digital footprint would get us there."

Anna nodded. "Absolutely, we've thought of doing an app where you enter what you have in your kitchen and then it tells you what you can make without going to the shops. We also want to have weekly Twitter discussions where people can ask Patmore and other cookery professionals questions. It's a start."

"I like the app," Edith said, "it sounds like something that's a bit different."

"Definitely, I think that there are a couple of apps like it out there, but they're in it for the comedy aspect, while we'd be providing an actual service."

"Good work Anna. I'll be talking with Hughes about getting in touch with you for her magazine. I'm not quite sure what we can do for that one, but I am sure that between the three of us, something will comes to us."

Anna chuckled, "indeed, I'll see you later Edith."

After Edith closed the door, Anna looked at the clock on her computer. It was time for lunch. While she'd normally go with Daisy, Gwen, or Ethel, she felt like going home and eating with her dad. Aisling's illness had put a lot of things into perspective. She was sure that the rift between her mother and her was permanent, but she wanted to make sure that her dad knew how much she loved him.


	63. A Good Life

**A/N: Unfortunately, life can't be all sunshine, kittens, and rainbows.**

**Disclaimer: Only in my dreams do I own DA.**

* * *

Anna clicked save on the spreadsheet that she had been working on. She closed her eyes for a moment to allow them to uncross. She started gathering her things, but stopped when she felt her knees start to go. Looking up when a knock sounded on the door, Anna plastered a smile on her face and told the person to come in.

"Are you ok Anna," Elsie Hughes asked.

Anna nodded. "I'll be okay in a second. It's just been a very long week."

"Is everything alright? Is the job taking its toll on you?"

Anna looked down at her hands. "It's not the job. I've gotten into the swing of things."

"Then what is it," Elsie asked as she sat next to Anna.

"It's just things at home."

"Well I know that the pair of you get on like lovebirds, so it can't be marital issues. Is everything alright with Adelaide?"

"She's absolutely perfect. My family is okay," Anna started to break down.

Elsie put an arm around Anna. "Just tell me what it is. I won't tell a soul and I think that it will make you feel better."

Anna took a deep, ragged breath. "John's mother has not been well. She was recently diagnosed with cancer. I'm leaving for the day because we're finding out her prognosis today. John has gone to bits and I've been trying to keep things going and be positive."

"It's wearing you down isn't it," Elsie asked knowingly, "I went through a similar thing when I had to take over most of my mother's care My sister couldn't handle it and I had to juggle everything."

"It is, but I can't say that to John. He was there during everything with my own mum. I can't shirk my duties."

"Dear girl, I'm not saying go off on holiday. I'm saying give yourself some breathing room. You'll burn yourself out if you try to be everything to everyone."

"Thank you Elsie. I'll keep that in mind. I don't want to keep them waiting," Anna said in clipped tones, as she started to walk out of the office.

"Oh Anna, I hope that things will work out for you," Elsie said after Anna's retreating form, sure that the woman hadn't heard her.

* * *

The room smelled of antiseptic agents and bleach. While nurses and doctors passed in front of the door, some rushing to meet a code, there was a hush over the room. One of the fluorescent bulbs was flickering, causing Anna's head to hurt. She reached out to hold John's hand, giving it a comforting squeeze.

Aisling's doctor bustled in and closed the door behind her. "Alright, I'm sorry that I kept all of you waiting. I was double checking one of the tests that I ran. Unfortunately, I don't have great news. Our tests indicate that your cancer has started to spread into other organs, meaning that you're entering Stage 4."

John's grip on Anna's hand tightened.

The doctor paused. "Depending on what you want to do, you could live up to 2 or 3 years, but your case is unfortunately terminal."

"I should've been better about visiting the doctor," Aisling said softly.

"Mrs. Bates, ovarian cancer is very, very hard to diagnose in the early stages, when it's at its most treatable form. We haven't found a way to diagnose it at that point. It's sadly a fact of life when it comes to this disease," the doctor said.

"What are the treatments available," Anna asked.

"There's chemotherapy of course and we'll want to remove as much of the tumour as we can. I think that there are a few new pharmaceutical agents that are in the testing stage that we could try," the doctor replied.

"What if I don't want to do treatment? How long do you think that I have then," Aisling asked.

"Mother, don't say that," John said, his voice breaking.

"If you choose not to pursue treatment, I would say that you have a year," the doctor said.

"I think that I'd rather not get chemotherapy," Aisling said, "but I do want the tumour removed."

"I'll go schedule that surgery right now," the doctor said briskly, walking out of the room.

John got up and went to his mother's bed. "You have to get treatment mother. You need to fight."

Aisling looked up at her son and raised her hand to stroke his cheek. "Son, it's not going to do anything other than buy time. We've gone past the point where it could save my life. I've had a good life. I married the man that I loved and gave him children. I got to see you grow up to be a good husband and good father. It's my time."


	64. Paging Nurse Vera?

**A/N: Don't worry, it won't be all grey from here on out.**

**Disclaimer: Unless roughly several million people have randomly perished, I don't own DA.**

* * *

Anna could not stop pacing around her flat. She had inspected every lock, run some laundry, cleaned every dish in the kitchen, and was thinking of starting to scrub grout around the bathtub. Aisling had been in surgery for the past 4 hours. John had promised to call Anna when the procedure was over, but the time seemed to be moving very slowly.

Deciding that she'd rather do something purposeful while she waited, Anna scooped Adelaide up and walked down to her dad's flat. He opened after one knock. "I figured that I'd rather spend time with you, then scrub grout worrying about the outcome of Aisling's surgery."

"I was just about to have some lunch, care to join me," Bernard asked.

"As long as it's not Marmite sandwiches, yes," Anna called after him, taking Adelaide over to the cot her dad kept in the living room.

"No need to fear on that front. I was going to just heat up some pasties. Do you know how long the surgery was supposed to last?"

"The doctor said that it would probably last about 5 hours. It's been over 4 hours now."

"What's going to happen afterward?"

Anna sighed. "John is going to go and spend the night keeping an eye on her. After that, I'm not sure. Aisling doesn't want to pursue treatment, which John is having a difficult time accepting. I think that we'll end up getting someone to care for her in-home because I know that she hasn't been enjoying her current stay at Whittington Hospital."

"I don't blame her for that. I've never particularly liked hospitals, especially after Katherine had that early hernia scare when she was barely older than Adelaide."

"It's just been so difficult recently."

Bernard took his daughter's hand and squeezed. "I know that everyone always likes to imagine that their lives will be nothing but good things happening, with nary a problem occurring. It's not like that though and when these trials happen, well, it's when you find out who you really are. You're a strong, capable woman who will be there for her husband and mother-in-law, while ensuring that her daughter and employers are happy."

"Oh dad," Anna began to sob into his shoulder.

* * *

Anna dished out the curry take-away onto three plates and set two in front of John and Vera. "Do either of you need anything else?"

Both shook their heads and started picking at their dinner.

"I think that we should consider having someone in-home to care for her, at least in the beginning. I'm sure that there are many people out there for the job," John said.

"Why does she need someone to watch her," Vera asked.

"I have a job to do, at least for now, and you need to consider what you're going to do once," his throat choked on the unsaid thought.

"We can still do those things without bringing in someone else."

"She needs someone who can provide care if she gets seriously ill. You don't have medical training. I don't have medical training."

"I know how to ring for an ambulance. I know basic first aid. I can take care of her," Vera insisted.

"Vera, I don't think that you're up to the challenge."

"You never think that I can do anything."

John rolled his eyes. "I wonder why that is."

"At least mother believed that I could do something."

"If you're talking about being able to describe the relative merits of any grocery item in Britain, then yes, you are perfectly capable of doing that. But you've never been able to keep a pet alive, why should you be the one to care for our mother."

"How about letting Vera care for your mother at night and be the one to get your mother to any appointments, but during the day, you can have someone else watching her," Anne suggested.

"Why don't you mind your own business," Vera shot back.

"Vera, she's only trying to help. I think that her idea is a good one. If things go well, then maybe we could consider you taking over more of her care."

Vera laughed. "Of course you'd love her idea. You love everything that she does. Mother loves everything that she does."

"Vera, please," John pleaded, "we need to have this figured out very quickly. She's being released the day after tomorrow."

"I want to be in charge of caring for her, just me."

Seeing that John was struggling to keep his emotions in check, Anna gently tugged him into the living room. "How long do her zeals usually last," Anna whispered.

"The longest that I can remember is a week."

"Then let her take care of her, on her own. We can look for someone to take over when she inevitably tires of it."

"But.."

"Look John, she's not going to relent. All of your arguments will just make her dig in her heels."

"Ok," he said with a resigned air and called out to the kitchen, "Vera, I concede."


	65. Beef and Veg

**A/N: I figured that everyone might need a bit of fluff.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I am still lacking DA ownership.**

* * *

Anna rubbed her temples. She had been staring at the quarterly report on web traffic to Grantham House brands for what seemed like a year. She could feel the beginning of a headache brewing and reached into a desk drawer for some paracetamol.

"Headache," Gwen asked, sticking her head in.

Anna nodded. "Come on in. You'll give me a break from looking at long strings of numbers."

"Happy to provide a distraction. I had a scan this morning."

"Daisy mentioned that. Did you get a good look," Anna asked.

"It looked a bit like a blob."

Anna chuckled, "the first one always looks like that. It's actually kind of amazing to see this person develop over the course of several months."

"I heard that John had a meeting with Robert today."

"Yes, he was meeting with Robert to see if he could get his leave date moved up by a month."

"To take care of his mother," Gwen asked gently.

"I don't know. He's still a little lost, but he's slowly recovering. She's really forcing him to."

"I don't know if I could make the choice that she made. I think that I would want to fight to the bitter end."

"I thought that too, but I can see her point. Her prognosis isn't good and chemotherapy would debilitate her before the disease would naturally. She wants to enjoy it to the end."

"It doesn't make it easier though."

"No, if anything, it makes it harder," Anna said quietly.

* * *

Anna was surprised to see that she was the first one home. She pulled out her mobile and hit the speed dial for Katherine. "Is Adelaide still there?"

"John just left with her a minute or two ago. Why?"

"Oh, nothing, I'm just not used to being the first person home," Anna said, "thanks, I better get dinner started then."

Pressing the 'end call' button, she put her mobile into her coat pocket and started to walk into the kitchen. A survey of ingredients indicated that stir-fry was on the menu and that she would need to stop at the shops on the way home tomorrow. She started washing the vegetables, setting them aside to chop.

She was starting to cook the beef when she heard the front door open.

"Something smells really wonderful," John said, standing in the doorway with Adelaide in his arms.

She smiled. "I figured that I should give you a good meal when I manage to get home before you do."

"Vera called me right as I was getting ready to leave with a question about mother's medication. Then I got stuck in traffic," he called as he put Adelaide into her cot.

"At least you're home now."

John came into the kitchen, "what's for dinner o fair one?"

She smiled to herself. John had been so quiet since the ordeal with his mother had started. It was nice to have a small piece of him back. "Well my dear, dear husband, I am afraid that it's only a beef and some stir-fried veg."

"I'd rather have beef and veg with you than the most expensive dish on the planet with anyone else, well except for my mother."

She gave his hand a squeeze. "I love you too."


	66. Summer is Coming

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews as always!**

**Disclaimer: My claim to DA is as dodgy as Fake Patrick's.**

* * *

Anna smiled as she watched Daisy start one of the many baby games that they had planned for Gwen's baby shower.

"Can you give me a hand with the cake," Ethel asked with an irritated air.

"Sure," Anna said, putting down the stack of plates that she'd been unwrapping. "Is something wrong?"

Ethel sighed. "Oh no, just that we're left hauling stuff around while Daisy plays hostess."

"As I recall, Daisy was hauling bags of ice and cleaning up sticky tables after my baby shower, while Gwen played hostess. It's just the way that we've done things. Who knows, maybe this'll be the luck that she needs."

"Why does she want a baby? All they do is cry and poop."

Anna laughed, "they do a bit more than that. I know that you aren't interested in having them, but Daisy is."

"Then you'll all be part of the yummy mummy brigade and I'll be left all by my lonesome."

"Ethel, being a mum doesn't mean that we can only talk about nappies and which school we want our children to get into. You know that I've had whole conversations where I don't mention Adelaide and I'm not telling you about every little thing that she does."

Ethel started to slice the cake. "I guess. I just don't want children and I feel like my friends are all going off and doing something else."

"Sometimes, yes, but trust me, I relish the chance to be with some people who want to talk about grown-up things. I have circles of mum friends and that's good, but I like going to the pub with you."

"You haven't done it recently though," Ethel pointed out.

Anna sighed, "I'd love to, but John has been at his mother's so much that I'm basically making sure that the flat is habitable, Adelaide is well cared for, and then helping John with whatever he needs."

"You're too selfless."

"It's not selfless, just being a good person."

* * *

Gwen had packed the last of her gifts into her car. "Thank you so much for the lovely shower," she said to Anna.

"I didn't actually do that much. It was basically Daisy's doing."

"I'm hoping that we're planning a shower for her soon. They really want it and I know that Daisy is worried that it's all of her fault, while William is doing exactly the same."

Anna nodded. "I had a university friend go through the same thing, but that marriage ended quite badly. They ended up taking their frustration out on each other and then on their friends and family."

"Let's hope that doesn't happen."

"I'm sure that they'll move to adoption before it happens," Anna sighed.

"What's wrong? You look so worn."

"It's nothing, really."

"Anna, I know you better than just about anyone and I know that things are not well."

"I'm just running around everywhere. I'm putting in long hours at work and then I run home to make dinner for John. Then, I spend the next hour getting Adelaide all ready for bed, before spending the next hour cleaning up around the flat. All of this happens during the week so that I can help John with Aisling on the weekend. Any time left over is spent talking to John and helping him sort everything out."

"You knew that it wasn't going to be an easy time."

"I thought that I knew, but you can never really know."

"Have you thought of getting someone to clean, that'd give you more time. Leave the office at a reasonable hour, more time. Do pre-made foods, take-away, or something that'll last a few days."

"You make it sound so obvious."

"Only because I'm not there. You've been thrown headlong into a really difficult situation and coping better than most."

"Certainly better than his sister."

"What happened with her?"

"She insisted on taking care of Aisling, but then gave her the wrong doses of her medication. Aisling ended up in hospital again. John told Vera that she couldn't be in charge of care anymore and she raided Aisling's accounts to go on a long term holiday in New Zealand."

"She left John alone to care for their mother and she basically stole money?"

Anna nodded, "that's basically it."

"What a bitch!"

* * *

Anna smiled as she dried Adelaide off. There was little in the world that made her happier than stroking her small daughter's velvety skin and raining kisses onto her head. "Alright my wee darling, let's get you some dinner and then we start getting daddy's dinner ready."

Adelaide gave her a look, the type of look that always made her feel like Adelaide could understand everything about her world perfectly well. With Adelaide completely dry, she walked into the nursery and quickly dressed Adelaide.

Walking into the kitchen, she hummed as she prepared a bottle of formula for Adelaide. She felt the familiar guilt of giving her daughter formula, but she had been one of those unlucky women who was unable to nurse her children. As she fed Adelaide, she did the loopy semi-dance that always seemed to make Adelaide drink her formula quickly. Setting Adelaide into her bouncy chair, Anna started to prepare dinner.

"Your poor, poor daddy is still eating the beef stew that I made. I shouldn't have made so much. Such a silly, silly mummy I am."

Anna continued to talk nonsense to Adelaide as she set the table for two and heated the stew. She felt a bit better knowing that at least the pudding wasn't a leftover. She had just moved the stew to the table when she heard the front door open. "Now you behave yourself for a minute Adelaide."

She shuffled out of the kitchen and enveloped John in a hug. "Dinner is ready and waiting."

"Is it more stew," he asked as they walked to the kitchen.

"Yes, but it's the last of it. If I ever make the recipe again, I will be sure to halve it at the very least. But I did make sure to have one of your favourite puddings to make up for the lackluster main course."

"I think that I'll be able to stomach it, knowing that it's the end."

"So how was your mother?"

"She was good, actually good enough that she asked to have a day mostly alone tomorrow. The home health worker will still come to check on her, but she'll have her home to herself."

"I'm sure that she'll like that. It's been awhile since she was truly alone, hasn't it?"

"Yes, the last time was Vera decided to backpack through Belgium for some unknown reason."

"Well I think that a nice quiet Sunday will do wonders for both of you."

"A nice quiet Sunday after a busy Saturday night will do wonders for me."

Anna reached out and took his hand. It was nice to see a bit of the old John. "As you wish, my dear, as you wish."


	67. Living the Dream

**A/N: I set out to write something completely different from this chapter. Hope that you enjoy it all the same.**

**Disclaimer: Maybe now that Julian Fellowes is going to be spending time writing that American show, I can swoop in and own DA...**

* * *

Anna felt a huge sense of relief as she signed off on the paint colour app for Elsie Hughes's magazine. It had been a very busy week for her, and she was glad that it was Friday evening. She checked her email one last time and started to shut the computer down.

"Fancy a trip to the pub," Gwen asked from the door.

"I was hoping that you'd ask. This has been the first week since I've been back at work where I feel like things have gone right. I might be settling into a routine, for which I would be very grateful."

"Need to let John or Katherine know?"

"John is going to be taking Adelaide over to Aisling's this evening. It's just going to be the three of them."

"Well I know one person who is going to be beyond thrilled that you're coming with us."

"Who's going to be thrilled," Ethel asked.

"You are," Gwen replied, "Anna's coming with us to the pub."

Ethel let out a shrill squeal and hugged Anna. "Thank you, thank you! I thought that you'd forgotten all about your friends."

Daisy jabbed Ethel. "You know that she's had a lot going on in her life."

"I know. I know. It's just that we haven't seen out Anna for awhile," Ethel said.

"Girls, girls, let's get going," Anna said, shooing them all out of her office door.

"You're such a mum," Daisy said.

Anna smiled, "I can't seem to ever turn it off."

* * *

Anna carefully weaved her way over to their table. "Alright, I have a pint of lager for Daisy, a cider for Ethel, and some water for Gwen and me."

"You should've gotten a cider," Ethel complained.

"Gwen can't have a cider," Anna pointed out.

"But she's pregnant," Daisy said.

"It's a bit of solidarity. It's hard to be the only one who has to eschew beer and cider," Anna replied.

Gwen laughed, "thank you Anna. Even Jon won't give up his ale when we go out for some dinner."

Anna clinked her glass against Gwen's. "Support can be a beautiful thing."

Seeing that Ethel was about to make some cutting remark, Daisy spoke up, "so William has been doing well at his job. They really seem to love the work that he's doing."

"What sort of magazine is he editor of," Anna asked.

"It's a magazine for people who really like history, particularly the early 20th century. You know how much William is fascinated by WWI," Daisy replied.

"Sounds like the perfect place for him," Gwen enthused, "what about your Roderick, Ethel?"

"He's doing well on his new team. I don't think that he'll ever be playing for West Ham, but he's doing just fine," Ethel said a bit defensively.

"I've always wondered what it would be like to have a job where you got to do something that you thought was fun," Daisy said dreamily.

"You know that he isn't playing games with a bunch of mates on a Saturday morning, right," Ethel asked.

Daisy flushed, "of course I know that. It just must be nice to do something that you enjoy so much for a career."

"You mean that you don't enjoy running a magazine," Gwen laughing asked.

"I didn't mean that," Daisy stammered, her face flushing positively scarlet.

"Come on you two, you know what Daisy meant," Anna said, "what sort of thing would be your footballer career Daisy?"

"I always wanted to be a chef. You know how much I love to cook," Daisy replied. "What about you Anna?"

"I used to think how much I would love to be a musician. I played violin when I was younger, but I was never very good," Anna said. "Now what about you two?"

"If I'm completely honest," Ethel replied, "I think that I would've liked to be an actress. I was always good at acting and they get to wear such pretty clothes."

"I think that I am actually working my dream job," Gwen said quietly, "I mean I never thought about being an editor, but I definitely longed to be a writer when I was a kid. I don't get to write the big stories or novels that everyone will read, but I do get published, every month."

The other three chuckled.

"Am I really that weird," Gwen asked.

"No," Anna said, "it's just really nice that you get to live your dream. Right you two?"

Daisy and Ethel nodded.


	68. Not a Whimper, But a Bang

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay between chapters! I had a string of headaches that left me less than inspired.**

**Disclaimer: Oh the mad things that could happen if I owned DA...**

* * *

As a warm breeze rustled her skirt, Anna smiled. She couldn't have ordered a more perfect day. "Well little one, you have beautiful weather for your special day," she said to Adelaide who was asleep in her harness.

"It is beautiful day," Katherine said, "any idea when everything will be ready?"

"John said that he'd text once everything was set up."

"How is John?"

Anna sighed. "He's doing better than he was right after the diagnosis. There was a moment there when I wasn't sure if he could take it. They're so close and he just adores her. I think she was the one who helped him. She just went back to her life, well with a bit more travel."

"John isn't writing for Dolce anymore, right?"

"Right, his last article is in the newest issue. I'm still furious with Robert for letting him go, but at the same time it ended up being good timing."

Anna's mobile chirped and she took it out of her pocket.

_Everything is ready to go._

"It looks like it's time," she said.

**_On our way, shouldn't be more than 10 minutes._**

* * *

Anna laughed as Adelaide tried to grab at her cake. "No, no darling, let's not get your little handsies sticky."

"It's alright Anna. I'll wash her hands if they get sticky. She should be able to play with her cake," Aisling said.

"She doesn't seem so interested anymore. Would you mind holding her while I cut it?"

"Not at all my dear," Aisling replied, holding her arms out for her granddaughter.

Anna started to carefully cut the cake. "So I hear that you're off to visit North America for a few weeks."

"Yes, I know that John thinks that I'd be better off staying here in England, but I've always wanted to travel and now I know that I can't put it off to another day."

"Visiting any place in particular?"

"The Maritime provinces and Boston."

"I've been to Nova Scotia. We went on there on holiday when I was about 8. It's a really beautiful place. I'm sure that you'll love it," Anna said as she finished cutting the cake.

"Anna could you do me a favour," Aisling asked hesitatingly.

"Whatever you need, I'll do my best."

"Would you try to convince Johnny that I can't stay at home, waiting for the end? He doesn't seem to listen to me, even though I am his mother, spent over a day in labour with him."

Anna smiled at the last remark, "I will do the best that I can. He hasn't really listened to me when I try and tell him that, but then I haven't had to go through what he has."

"Just try, my dear, and I'll be satisfied."

"It's time for cake and presents," Anna called out to the party guests.

"Thanks for today Anna. I don't know if I'll," Aisling stopped, unable to go on.

"I know. Anyway, December birthdays can be dreary, much better to celebrate on her half-birthday when there's a chance for sun and warmth."


	69. The Beginning of a Problem

**A/N: Some of this was inevitable...**

**Disclaimer: I tried to win DA in a tug-of-war contest, but I sadly did not win.**

* * *

Anna was looking with satisfaction at the number of people visiting the Belle Epoque website and practically jumped with joy when she saw how long the people were staying on the site. It even looked like a fair number of people were coming to the site after looking at other Grantham House websites. She couldn't be completely sure, but it seemed like all of the numbers had increased a great deal since she had started her position.

"Anna, can I bother you for a moment," Daisy asked meekly from the door.

Looking up from her report, Anna replied, "sure, what do you need?"

"Well, I'm having a problem and I don't know what to do with it."

"What's the problem?"

"Well, I have someone who isn't producing work that's particularly worthwhile," Daisy trailed off.

"How is it not worthwhile?"

"It's always disorganised. I spend a good amount of time shaping the article into something that makes sense. There's no real drive to the articles, no viewpoint. It's only ever 'here I am in Brussels and this is what you can do,' never something dynamic. Honestly the only good thing that I can say about the articles is that it's generally free of misspellings and grammar issues."

"Damning with faint praise," Anna remarked, "am I correct in guessing that we're talking about Henry Lang?"

"Yes, I know that this is only his second article, but it's just not up to snuff. I spend more time working on his articles than I do with any other part of the magazine. I know that I left some of Thomas's worst excesses through in the last issue because of Lang."

"You might need to give him assignments. I know that John picked what city he wanted to write about, but it sounds like Henry needs more direction."

"What if that doesn't help?"

"I would see if it gets better over a few months. If it doesn't get better, then I'd go to Robert. He's the one who decided to make this change, so I doubt that you have much say over his fate."

"Why did he pick Lang?"

"I'm not sure," Anna replied, "I think that it was partly because Lang has recently returned from Afghanistan and Robert wants to be seen as doing his part for returning veterans."

"Weren't there any returning veterans who could actually piece together a story?"

Anna laughed, "I wouldn't say that anywhere near Robert."

* * *

Anna looked up from the menu. "I'll have a sparkling water. I'm still waiting for someone to get here."

"Very good," said the waiter.

She went back to perusing the menu. She was never able to figure out what she wanted until the very last minute.

"Is this seat taken madame," John asked.

"Well I was waiting for my husband, but you can sit there until he comes."

"You're going to get the duck."

"You don't know that. I could get the sole or the filet," she protested.

He laughed, "you always say that and yet almost every single time, you order the duck."

"Alright, alright, I'll concede. Have you heard anything from your mother?"

"She called right before I left the flat. She's really enjoying Prince Edward Island. I think that she's actually going to extend her holiday for another week to go back after her week in Boston."

"You seem to be more at peace with her holiday," Anna commented.

John sighed, "I just realised that she was going to go whether or not I was happy about it. I have to say that she sounds happier than I'ver heard her be for a long time."

"It's a bit romantic I think. She was a good wife and a good mother. Now, she's going out and discovering who she is."


	70. The Forever Trap

**A/N: So this one is a bit different from the usual chapter. I hope that you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Even with no O'Brien, I don't have a chance at DA.**

* * *

Anna was just putting away the last plate, when she heard a knock on the front door. Wiping her hands on the dishtowel, she walked to the door and opened it. "Emma, what a nice surprise! Come in."

"I thought that you might like some company. Mum mentioned that Uncle John and Adelaide were visiting his mother," Emma replied as she walked in.

"Indeed they are! I was just finishing the washing up. Would you like something to eat or drink?"

Emma shook her head. "Is there anything that I can do to help?"

"Well if you wouldn't mind putting the wash into the dryer, I'd appreciate it. It should go on the lowest setting," Anna said as she walked into the kitchen to get some snacks.

Emma shuffled the wash around. "Mum said that you might need someone to watch Adelaide next Saturday, could I do it?"

"Our plans aren't set, but if we do need someone, we'd be happy to have you watch her."

Pressing the button for the delicate cycle, Emma walked to the living room and sat down on a chair, starting to nervously tap her foot.

"I know that you said that you didn't need anything, but here are some snacks anyway," Anna said, "why are you so nervous Emma?"

"Aunt Anna, if I talk to you about something, do you promise not to tell my mum?"

Anna set the tray of food down on the nearest table, "it would depend. If I thought that you were in danger, then I would have to tell her, even if you didn't want me to. If it's something else, then I probably wouldn't, unless it was clear that she knew already."

"I'm not doing drugs. I'm not stealing. I'm not hanging around with older men and I'm not taking inappropriate pictures."

"Ok, ok, you've convinced me that it's not an issue of danger," Anna laughed softly.

"Has mum told you that I've been dating a boy from school this summer?"

"Yes, I think that his name is James or Jimmy."

"Well," Emma paused, "we were just having fun in the beginning, but we've started talking about the future."

"But you're only 16!"

"For now I'm 16. Soon I'll be in university and then I really do need think about what my future is going to be."

"Alright, what sort of future have you talked about with him?"

"Well, he's going to America for university in about a month."

"So he's older than you. Why did he decide to go America," Anna asked gently.

"He really liked the political program at Georgetown University and he's always felt like he was meant to be American. He figured that this was his chance to see what it was like to live there."

"It sounds like a good opportunity for him."

"It is and he liked that I didn't feel the need to follow him there."

"Where are you thinking then?""

"I'm hoping to go to the University of Bristol."

"And what's your future after that?"

"Well right now, he's hoping to find a job that keeps him there and then I'd go over there."

"Is that what you want?"

"For now, it is. I mean I may meet someone at university who makes me feel differently. I may end up like you, waiting until the right one comes. But there's one thing that I know that I want to have with him."

Anna's heart started to beat a bit faster. "What would that be?"

"I want to be with him."

"Have you thought about this much," Anna asked, her shoulders sagging.

"For awhile, I know that it seems like something that I shouldn't even be thinking about, but I want to do it."

"Has he been pressuring you at all?"

"No, in fact, I think that he would be willing to wait."

"Do you want to do this because you think that he'll move to some other girl when he's away?"

"He might. He might not. I want to do this because I love him and I want him to know it."

"You seem to have thought about this a lot and you seem to have avoided the 'forever trap'."

"What's the 'forever trap'," Emma asked.

"It's when you think that you're going to be with your first forever and get married and have lots of children."

"Did you think that?"

"Unfortunately, I did think that Adam was going to be my one and only," Anna admitted.

"How long had you been seeing each other? How old were you? What happened afterward?"

"I was 19 and we had been seeing each other for about eight months. We felt like we were such grown-ups. Then he decided to tell all of his friends about our encounter, which led to many, many people calling me a slut. We didn't last a week after that."

"That sounds awful," Emma exclaimed.

"It was, but I made it through," Anna said simply, "are you prepared with protection?"

"Aunt Anna!"

"I won't tell your mother about this conversation, but you have to prove to me that you have protection. If you don't, I have to tell her."

"I've been on the pill for awhile to make things balance out and I have some other things."

Anna sighed, "I can't talk you out of it, can I?"

"No, I've made up my mind."

"Just know that you can talk to me about anything," Anna said, putting her arm around Emma, "I have to say though. You make me so happy that I have many, many years before I have to worry about this with Adelaide."

Emma giggled and hugged her aunt.


	71. A Sea of Red Ink

**A/N: After the slightly odd prior installment, we're back to some fluff.**

**Disclaimer: I have a ghost telling me that I own DA, but I found this out while playing a board game.**

* * *

Anna sighed as she put down her red pen. Despite Daisy's additional guidance, Henry Lang had continued to struggle with his monthly article and because of lengthy edits on his last article, the most recent issue of Dolce had gone out riddled with mistakes. As a favour to Daisy, Anna had offered to edit Lang's articles. She was now regretting it. "I can't believe this."

"Believe what," a male voice asked.

Anna looked up and smiled, "What are you doing here? I thought that you'd be having dinner with your mother tonight."

John shook his head. "She's busy packing."

"Packing? Where's she off to now?"

"New Zealand."

"Is she going there to visit Vera?"

"Yes, at least that's what I think," he replied, "and you didn't answer my question."

"What question was that," she asked.

"What can't you believe?"

Anna looked at the sea of red in front of her. She wasn't sure if she should tell him about how terrible Lang was. Deciding that she couldn't hide the truth forever, she replied, "how absolutely terrible Henry Lang is."

"Surely he can't be that bad."

She held up the article. "Look at all of this red! He can't construct a cogent thought to save his life. Unlike when you write the article, Daisy has to pick the city and the angle. She has to practically write the lede for him and then half the article."

"Maybe I could talk to him and see where things can improve?"

"You would do that? You'd really do that?"

John laughed, "yes, my dear, I would do that. I admit that I wasn't happy originally, but now it seems like it was meant to be. Anyway Mrs. Bates, I'm here to whisk you away."

"Away? To where?"

"That's a secret, for now," he said with the trace of a smirk.

* * *

Anna let out a sound of contentment as she settled back into her chair. "That may be the best pudding that I've ever had."

"It certainly was good," John agreed.

She reached across the table to take his hand. "It's been awhile since it's just been the two of us out for an evening meal."

"I felt like we could both use a little break. Actually, that's the other part of the surprise."

"Are you going to tell me what the surprise is or do I have to guess?"

"How about three guesses and then I'll tell you if you haven't guessed by then."

"Alright," she said looking at him, hoping that he'd give something away, "are you finally going to go to a spa with me?"

He quirked an eyebrow, "do I really look like someone who would appreciate seaweed wraps and mud facials?"

The image of John in a seaweed wrap looking like a big roll of sushi popped into Anna's head, causing her to erupt into a fit of giggles. "No, I guess that you aren't the spa type. You're not taking me camping, are you?"

John laughed, "no, I still remember when we went camping in the Lake District."

"When it rained for the entire four days and our tent flooded. Didn't we have to get rid of the tent because it mildewed?"

"We still haven't replaced it."

"If I have anything to do with, we never will," she said with faux-seriousness. "Alright, last guess, are we going to New Zealand with your mother?"

"No, she needs to do that on her own. We're going to go and have a second honeymoon in Paris. We're leaving in a few hours."

"What about clothes?"

"Gwen and Ethel came at lunch to pack for you. Apparently, they thought that they'd do a better job then I would."

Anna laughed, "alright, then what about Adelaide?"

"Katherine and Mark are going to watch her for the weekend," John said simply.

"I have work to go to," she protested.

"It's already been worked out with Robert. He knows that you'll be gone and unreachable."

"But your mother…"

"She's going to New Zealand tomorrow. The cab is scheduled and her helper will help her get ready."

"You seem to have thought of everything," Anna said, happiness burbling in her.

He looked at his watched, "and now dear madame, it's time for us to get to the airport."

"What about the bill? What about our luggages?"

"How soon you forget, I've thought of everything," John said with a cheeky grin.


	72. A Dream Deferred No Longer

**Disclaimer: My chances of owning DA are looking as bleak as Edith's chance of getting married.**

* * *

Anna looked at her watch, nearly dropping her box of macarons on the ground. "I'm late. Why did I decide that I just needed to finish the business plan for Tom's book?"

Passers-by looked askance at her, thinking that they were near a madwoman.

Pushing open the door to the café, she called out, "I'm here. I'm here. So sorry that I'm late."

"I had to finish something at work," Gwen, Daisy, and Ethel chorused.

Anna laughed, "you know me all to well. Yes, I was finishing up a business plan for Tom and didn't notice the time until it was almost too late."

"It's ok Anna. We've come to expect your tardy nature," Ethel said with a laugh.

Daisy nodded her head, "in fact, I just went to put in our food order."

Anna set the box on the table. "At least you know what I like. I brought some macarons."

"Are they from your little honeymoon holiday," Ethel asked archly.

"Yes, I thought that they'd be a nice way to send Gwen off," Anna replied.

"Did you get the mocha ones that are my favourite," Gwen asked.

"Of course I did," Anna exclaimed, "and thanks again for packing. It was a really lovely time, exactly what we needed after some rough times."

"If my Jon ever does something similar, please tell me. I want to have an inkling," Gwen said.

"If you can promise that you won't let him know that you know, I will," Anna said with a laugh, "so anything major happen while I was on holiday?"

"Do you count being rammed with a shopping trolley by a particularly mad 5 year old a major thing," Ethel asked.

"Where did this happen," Anna asked, barely able to suppress her giggles.

"Roderick and I went to visit his parents and some kid in an Asda car park decided that it would be fun to run into the ginger lady," Ethel seethed.

"I'm pretty sure that it wasn't intentional, " Gwen said.

"Oh that boy knew exactly what he was doing," Ethel insisted.

Daisy looked down at her cup of tea. "I do have something major. I'm pregnant."

Ethel groaned. "I'm all alone now."

"Congratulations," Gwen and Anna said at the same time.

* * *

Anna rocked back and forth trying to get Adelaide to sleep. She couldn't believe that her daughter was already nine months old. It felt like only seconds ago that she had been holding a very red, but very beautiful newborn.

"Hush-a-lush little baby, it's time to go sleep. Sweet dreams await you when you go sleep-by. Mummy and Daddy love you and you're safe and warm. So little sweet pea, it's time to go to sleep," Anna sang.

"Where did you get those words," John asked softly from the door.

Hearing that Adelaide's breathing was now slow and even, Anna placed her in the cot. "It's never quite the same. It's just whatever I feel when I'm rocking her to sleep."

"Care to join me for some tea?"

"That sounds absolutely lovely," she says, flipping on the baby monitor.

"How was Gwen's farewell lunch," he asked.

"It was a bit sad. I know that Gwen is planning on coming back, but I'll still miss her. Ethel was whinging about a boy who she claims intentionally ran into her with a shopping trolley."

"Ethel always seems to see the worst in people," John observed.

Anna chuckled, "not always, but this was a particularly egregious. I'm sure it was an accident. The other news is that Daisy and William are expecting."

"I'm sure that they're very happy."

"They are. Daisy stayed behind to chat and she told me that she's almost 4 months along. They wanted to wait until it was all but certain. Apparently, the road to children was tougher for them than I realised. She's had three miscarriages."

"That makes some sense. I remember a couple of times when William would become a bit moody. He's usually such an open, optimistic person that it really stood out."

"I'm just glad that it's finally working out for her. They've both wanted it so badly, for so long. I always felt slightly awkward when I was pregnant and then with Adelaide."

"Don't you worry. Soon enough, Daisy will be up at all hours and dealing with nappies that could be considered biological weapons."

Anna giggled, "you are sometimes a silly man, but I love you for it."


	73. New Worries

**A/N: Thanks as always for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: My chances of owning DA are about as good as the chances of there being no downstairs drama, now that O'Brien is gone.**

* * *

Steeling herself, Anna turned onto her side. The wave of nausea hit, causing her to blanch. She'd been sick since the night before and it showed no signs of abating. She reached for the glass of water on the table next to her bed and drank a few sips.

"Do you think that you can eat anything," John asked from the door.

She shook her head. "I really couldn't keep anything down. I could have some broth in a bit, but I can't have anything else."

"Alright my dear, I'll get you some more water. There's a visitor for you."

"I don't want to see anyone," she protested.

"Not even your old father," Bernard asked from the door.

Anna smiled, "alright, you're the one visitor that I can handle now. It's not like you didn't stay up all night with me when I was younger and ill."

"How's work been going for you?"

She sighed, "well things have been a bit mad recently. Despite knowing that Gwen was going to be taking some leave when the baby came, Mary didn't think that she needed to make plans for it. Henry Lang is still causing Daisy so many issues. I will never understand that hiring decision. He's a nice man, that's certain, but he doesn't have any clue about how to write. Of course, Daisy is going to be going on leave before we know it. I don't even know what's going to happen then. Mary already has me doing things for Belle Epoque and I don't know if I can do both, while doing my main role."

"Sweetheart, sweetheart, it'll be awhile before you have to think about certain things. Don't go borrowing trouble."

"I'm sorry. I've just had nothing to occupy my mind today. I can't even read without my head swimming and my stomach threatening to revolt."

"How about I read something to you then," he asked.

"The Secret Garden," she asked, happily reverting back in her head to when she was 8 and home with a bad bout of flu.

"Whatever you desire Anna Banana, let me go find it."

* * *

Anna sagged against the cool porcelain of the bathtub. She willed her stomach to stop heaving, but it was showing no signs of stopping. She started to cry.

"Do you want some water," John asked from the door, "what's wrong?"

"I've been feeling terrible for for almost 3 days. I haven't been able to keep anything down. My head is killing me."

"Well you're going to the doctor tomorrow. I'm sure that she'll be able to figure out what's wrong."

Anna started to respond, but the onset of more dry heaves stopped her. After the pain subsided, she said, "I don't think that I can wait until tomorrow. I need help now. I need something. I just…"

He put his arms around her. "Alright, I'll ring your dad and see if he can watch Adelaide while we go to hospital. If he isn't, I'll check with Katherine or my mother."

She gingerly pulled herself off the floor and walked to the bedroom. Carefully removing her pyjamas, she took a deep breath.

"Your dad is on his way up to get Adelaide," John called from the kitchen.

Pulling on her pair of shoes, Anna walked down to Adelaide's room, picking her up from the cot. "Sorry that mummy hasn't been around my lovey. I'll see you soon. You're granddad is going to be watching you while daddy takes mummy to hospital."

"He's here," John said.

Handing Adelaide to John, she walked out to give her father a hug. "Thank you for watching her. I'm just worried that something might be very wrong."

"Of course darling, I'm more than happy to watch this pretty little one," Bernard said to his granddaughter.

"I'll ring once we have any news," John said, as they left the flat.

She leaned against him. "Thank you for doing this for me."

"Whatever you wish my dear," he said, all the while trying to quell the fear that he'd been feeling as her nausea turned to dry heaves and an inability to keep anything, even water, down.


	74. It's Never Lupus

**Disclaimer: I do not get one bit of money from DA, or this story.**

* * *

Anna looked at the pearl grey sky outside. It had been nearly 12 hours since John had carried her into the hospital, but the doctor kept saying that the lab was still running tests. At the very least, her headache was a shadow of its former self and an IV was now ensuring that she getting some nutrients.

"Care to have a visitor," Aisling asked from the door.

"Of course," Anna replied.

"Are you feeling better now? Johnny said that you'd been very ill over the weekend."

"Much better, I'm still feeling nauseated, but it's better."

"Has the doctor given any indication about what's wrong?"

"No, they keep telling me that they'll have something to tell us in 30 minutes and then 30 minutes passes without anything."

"It is the worst part, the waiting."

"How are you doing?"

"As well as can be expected," Aisling said quietly, "but I'm off on another adventure in a few weeks."

"Where are you going this time?"

"Well, I am going to Japan for a bit and then visiting Vera again in New Zealand."

"You've become quite the world traveler," Anna said lightly, "I can't wait to hear about your time in Japan. I visited for a week because of a close friend and loved it."

"I'll be sure to take plenty of pictures."

* * *

Bernard gently shook Anna awake. Even though she'd been on an IV for several hours, she still looked haggard and he was worried that something was truly wrong. "I've brought a certain little girl who couldn't make it a whole day without seeing her mum."

"Hi my little sweetie," she cooed at her daughter, "unfortunately, I don't think that I can hold her with the IV. Has she been a good little miss?"

"She's been exceptionally well behaved," he assured her.

"I don't know how I'm going to be able to put together her first birthday party now. It's only in a few weeks and all of the invitations have been sent. If this is something really serious…"

"I can help and I am sure that Katherine would be happy to help too."

"Whatever my darling daughter needs, I can get," John said from the door.

"Neither of you need to help and Katherine doesn't either. I am sure that I can get things all set up," Anna said firmly.

"Alright, we have some of your test results back," a doctor said as she entered the room.

"About time," John said, "I don't wish to be a pain, but we've been here for almost 24 hours and this is the first indication that anything is being done."

"I'm sorry. The lab was overloaded with tests. We processed Mrs. Bates's test as soon as we could. We can easily rule out food poisoning because of the duration of your nausea. We didn't find anything to indicate that you had ingested anything poisonous. There are a few other tests being run and we'll be doing an ultrasound of your abdomen and a scan of your brain," the doctor said.

"Why do you need to scan her brain," John asked.

"Nausea, especially nausea of a long duration, could be indicative of a brain tumour," she replied.

"A tumour," John and Bernard said faintly together.

"It's unlikely, but we need to rule it out," the doctor assure them, "I have the brain scan schedule for an hour from now and then the ultrasound for tomorrow morning."

"Thank you doctor," Anna said quietly. After the doctor had left, she said, "would either of you mind if I slept a little before being taken to the scan?"

"Of course not darling, I'll take Adelaide home," Bernard said leaning down to kiss her forehead, "be sure to let me know if you need anything."

"I will," she said, "have a good night my darling."

"I'll be right outside if you need anything," John said, his voice breaking.

She placed her non-IV hand on his. "I have everything that I need. It's going to be alright, no matter what."

"I just can't lose anymore," he said desperately, squeezing her hand.

"You aren't going to lose me. You're stuck with me for good and proper."


	75. It's Always Darkest Before Dawn

**A/N: I've been feeling just dreadful for putting them through the wringer. **

**Disclaimer: I've been called a saucy minx for trying to own DA.**

* * *

John sat in the nursing chair, staring over at the cot where his daughter was sleeping soundly. The only noise in the room was her slow, even breathing and his own ragged breath. He got up and robotically walked to the kitchen. A glance at the clock on the wall showed that it was 9 and there was still an hour before Anna had her ultrasound.

He made a cup of tea and sat, staring at the refrigerator. Staring was the only thing that he had done since coming home from the hospital the night before. There had been no word yet about the brain scan and his mind had wandered to every possible situation. A knock on the flat's front door brought him back to earth.

"I thought that you could use some company," Bernard said.

John stared blankly and turned to walk back to the kitchen.

"Katherine rang about 10 minutes ago to tell me that Anna was being taken in early for her ultrasound," Bernard continued on.

"Did she know anything about the brain scan," John asked.

Bernard shook his head. "Katherine had to go before I could ask. They might not even know the results of the test."

"Why are they letting it go for so long? How can they even consider that they're giving proper care?"

"They're working as hard as they can. It's not going to do anything to sit here and complain about them. We'll know soon."

"Not soon enough," John said, wiping at his eyes. "I've imagined every horrible scenario and I can't shake the idea that I am going to end up alone far sooner than I thought."

"Don't say that John. Even if it's something serious, my daughter is a fighter," Bernard said, his eyes tearing.

"Bernard, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking when I said…"

"John, you don't need to apologise for being upset. If raging at the heavens would somehow make a difference, I'd be doing it too."

* * *

Anna smiled wanly when her father and John came into the room. "Where's Adelaide?"

"We took her to my mother's," John replied.

"I was hoping to see my little love-dove."

"We'll bring her in a bit," Bernard promised, "first we want to know what's going on with you."

"The doctor will be here in a minute," Katherine said as she walked through the door.

"I'm just glad that I'm done being poked and prodded, at least for now," Anna said, "if only I could get rid of this IV! I keep moving the hand and it pinches something awful."

"At least the poking and prodding was in service of something," Bernard said.

"I have more sympathy for Aisling then I did before this. I even understand her decision to not treat."

"Don't say that," John choked out, "you can't leave me. I demand that I die before you."

She reached out to take his hand. "Okay, I promise."

The door opened and the doctor came in, shuffling through Anna's charts. "Hello everyone, well I have some very good news. The brain scan showed no tumour."

"Thank god," John, Bernard, and Katherine breathed.

"The ultrasound was able to shed light on what's been causing your nausea," the doctor continued.

"Does she have a tumour there," Katherine asked.

"We saw no masses in her abdomen…"

"Is it appendicitis," Bernard asked, "Anna didn't have the surgery when she was a child."

"Her appendix appears to be in perfect health…"

"Is there something wrong with her digestive tract," John asked.

"No, that appears to be in good health too," the doctor said, irritation seeping into her voice. "Everything looks fine. Anna is suffering from a particularly bad case of hyperemesis gravidarum."

"What does that mean," Anna asked.

"It means that you're about 2 months pregnant."


	76. The Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything herein.**

* * *

Anna, John, Katherine, and Bernard were still slack-jawed with shock.

"Due to the seriousness of your hyperemesis, I would recommend being very vigilant in your check-ups and even using a doctor in addition to your midwife. I recommend taking it easy for the next week and seeing if there's any possibility of semi-regular bed rest," the doctor continued, "we'll be sending you home with some medication to ease your nausea, but due to your pregnancy we can't give you anything too strong. I recommend at least half of what you drink be something that's fortified with electrolytes. Any questions?"

"When will I be released," Anna asked faintly.

"I'm going to put in a request to have your IV removed and then I'd like you to be observed for the next several hours. If everything continues to be well, you'll be released this evening."

"I think that that's all that we need."

"If you think of any questions, don't hesitate to call for me," the doctor said, closing the chart.

"Thank you doctor," John said.

"I think that Dad and I will go and check on the children," Katherine murmured, "give us a ring when you're ready for us to bring Adelaide back home."

"Will do," Anna said, smiling faintly as they left the room. "I can't believe it."

"I can't either," he replied, mentally figuring out when it had occurred. "It must've been when we were in Paris."

"I guess," she stopped, "I'm sorry. I'm just gobsmacked. I know that I had been feeling a few things that I did when I was pregnant with Adelaide, but I've also had those same feelings when I've been stressed and we've been stressed."

"She's going to be over the moon that she'll have another grandchild, even if she isn't there to see it."

She reached out and gripped his hand. "We'll give your mother a ring and tell her the news soon. Let her share in the good news because it is good news, even if we thought that baby number 2 was years away."

* * *

Anna settled into the mound of pillows on her bed and turned on her laptop. It had been a week since the pregnancy bombshell and she was still trying to figure out how to balance her waves of nausea with her need to work. She opened up an email from Daisy to discover the latest article from Henry Lang, a treatise to Stockholm that looked like it managed to be more about why to not visit the city, than an invitation. Sighing, she settled in to read.

"Care for some company," Gwen asked, as she knocked on the door.

Anna smiled, "anything to get me away from Mr. Lang's prose. I've never read anything that's made me want to stay home and never travel more. Anyway, you must be nearly ready."

"Yes, my due date is in two days and I am sincerely hoping that this kind young sir will decide to be a good boy and not make his mum wait any longer."

"You know that it's going to be a boy?"

"Yes, Jon wanted to know and I didn't feel strongly one way or another. So Daisy tells me that you've been quite ill of late."

Anna took a deep breath. "Yes, I have been. I even went to hospital for it."

"So what is it? What's wrong? It's not something serious is it?"

"No, it's nothing serious. They were quite thorough in their tests."

"So, don't leave me in suspense," Gwen laughed.

"It turns out that I'm pregnant."

"Ethel is going to have a fit. You know that she's already frustrated about the fact that there are 3 kids, another one and she might…"

"She'll just have to deal with it," Anna said matter-of-factly, "I just hope that this nausea goes away."

"What if it doesn't?"

"Well I have to work. I'll just have to work things out with Robert."

"Maybe he'll feel like he owes you something because of what happened with John."

"I can only hope so."

* * *

Anna kissed Adelaide's little hand, causing her little daughter to do her gurgle-y laugh. "Oh little love bug, mummy's so glad to hold you."

"I thought that I heard a certain miss laughing,"John said as walked in with her dinner on a tray."

"I don't think that I'll ever grow tired of her laughing," she said, letting him take Adelaide out of her arms. "Ah, I see that I have more rice and a bit of veg."

"I thought that we'd take it easy with the foods and figure out what you can handle. I used some chicken broth to make the rice."

"A bit of flavour! I can't believe how excited I am that I get to taste just a bit of chicken."

"If you play your cards right, I might even add a little bit of actual chicken tomorrow," he said as he walked out to put Adelaide in her cot.

Anna carefully ate the vegetables, chewing each bite to mush before swallowing. "Thank you for doing this. It can't be easy to have to take of your mother, your daughter, and your wife at the same time."

"You're all easy," he said, walking back in and sitting next to her. "I'm just glad that you're able to keep food down."

"As am I, although I swear that I've lost weight, not gained it."

"I'll soon have you gaining and the doctor will help with that. Have you spoken to Robert about the situation?"

"I actually did this afternoon and we worked out a deal where I can work from home, unless there's a major meeting involving investors. I'll also have to go in one day a month."

"That sounds fair," John said measuredly.

"I think that he just realised that I don't necessarily need to be in the office every day and if I do it this way, well I can keep working up until the baby is born."

"Sounds like you'll be quite busy madame."

"But never too busy for you," she said, leaning over to kiss him.


	77. China Doll

**Disclaimer: I am still lacking DA ownership, alas.**

* * *

Anna smiled as she watched Katherine dart around the kitchen getting their lunch together. "You know that I'm really not a delicate flower. I can put together my own meals."

"Anna Banana, you're still having nausea and you need to be careful," Katherine said soothingly.

"I wish that everyone would stop treating me like a china doll. I haven't held Adelaide in a week and John insists on carrying me everywhere. It's exhausting being so coddled. I was doing perfectly find those few days after the hospital stay and all that was different was the food that I was eating. I'm ok with eating bland food, that makes sense."

Katherine set two bowls of soup down. "You know that it's because we're all worried, right? I made the mistake of looking up what can happen if hyperemesis goes on for too long."

"It's not like I've never had a baby before. I have a perfectly healthy little girl who's birthday is only a few days away."

"But it was different with Adelaide. You had some nausea, but nothing really bad and the delivery was easy, especially for a first time mum. John looks at you as if you'd break because that's how it feels to him. He's so worried."

"He never says anything to me about that."

"Why would he want you to worry? But he does tell our Dad about how worried he is. When they didn't know what was wrong with you, I know that he spent those couple of nights in a sleepless panic, worried that he was going to be alone."

"He would still have Adelaide," Anna interjected.

Katherine sighed, "yes, he would have his daughter and he would love her dearly. However his mother wouldn't be there with her guidance and his beloved wife would be no more. Every moment that something doesn't go as planned during this pregnancy, that's what he's going to think about. I know that it seems silly to be carried around in your flat, but it eases his fears."

"I guess. I just wish that he could confide in me about that."

"Tell him that. Tell him that you want to know he feels."

* * *

Anna clicked send on an email congratulating Mary and Robert on how well Belle Epoque had been doing over the past several months. The book had gone from being a strong #1 to a seemingly invincible #1 magazine in the fashion world. Even though she wasn't the editor, she still felt like her strategies had played a small part in that success. A quick scan showed that she was all caught up with her tasks. She was prepping to close the email when she saw an email marked urgent from Ethel.

_Daisy and I went to visit Gwen and her baby boy, Edward. Gwen happened to let slip that the reason that you've been out of the office so much recently is because you're pregnant again. How could you do that to me?! _

_Ethel_

Anna had to chuckle, knowing that Ethel would eventually forgive her for 'daring' to fall pregnant again. An email from Daisy pinged into the inbox, Anna smiled as she read the contents.

_As I'm sure you know by now, Gwen let it slip that you're expecting once more. I'm so happy for John and you. We're going to have quite a merry brood of children soon. We'll have to have a celebratory lunch once you're feeling better._

Quickly drafting a reply to both friends, Anna let out a happy sigh. Hearing the front door open, she put her computer aside and picked up the copy of _Anna Karenina_ that she hard started reading a few days ago.

"Made any more progress," John asked from the door, as he set down the bag of Adelaide's things.

"Only a few paragraphs. I think that I need to just spend a few hours one day and just read. I've heard from a few friends that the beginning is a bit slow."

"Care for some dinner now or do you want to wait?"

"I think that I'd like to wait a bit. I'd just like to spend a little time with you."

"Alright, let me just put Adelaide into her bouncy chair."

"Let me hold for a minute," she pleaded.

"I don't know if that's wise."

"You do realise that I could be struck by space debris, right? Holding Adelaide won't cause me any harm," she replied peevishly.

"I know. I just…," he faltered.

"You're worried. You've had all of these worries surrounding your mother and then along comes your wife with a troubled pregnancy at the worse possible moment."

"It was the worst possible moment."

"My dear, it was in so many ways and I know that it was scary. I was scared. I was the one who insisted on going to hospital because I was so scared. But now, now we know what's going on. I know what to avoid, what to do in case of extreme nausea. There's no need to worry."

"But if it goes on too long, you could develop preeclampsia or have an abruption."

She sighed, "Katherine told you about the compications, didn't she."

"She did and they're not things to laugh at."

"No, they're not, but I haven't developed any other complication. I'm taking the optional bed rest thing seriously and I'm visiting the doctor more than I ever did with Adelaide. We're going to be fine, but I need you to tell me what's wrong. I get worried when you start keeping things bottled up."

"I don't want to worry you," he said, taking her hand.

"Remember those vows that we took almost two years ago, 'for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse'? We're in the 'worse' bit right now, but we can make it if we just rely on each other."


	78. Smaller Worries

**Disclaimer: I don't own DA, yet.**

* * *

Anna was shaking her head as she read the most recent issue of Dolce. Daisy was still spending so much time with Lang that the rest of the magazine lacked a coherent structure and Thomas's flowery, purple prose stood in stark contrast to the crispness of Charles Carson's etiquette column. Anna knew that there had even been some buzz in the media world that Dolce was in serious trouble. She made a note to meet with Daisy to help create a strategy to getting everything done in a satisfactory manner.

"So enjoying your day in the office," Ethel asked from the door.

Anna laughed, "yes, I am. Come in!"

"So how are you doing? I feel like I haven't seen you in ages."

"Well it has been awhile since we last talked. You went on holiday and then I got sick. I'm actually doing pretty well. I'm having one of my good days, where my stomach is mostly settled."

"Able to keep anything down besides broth? Daisy told me that you were trouble with that."

"I can eat a bit of rice and veg, but other than that I don't really test it. Anyway, what's going on with you?"

Ethel sighed, "I have to go Essex for Christmas. Roderick's parents have insisted that we come. Normally, I'd have us beg off because of my parents, but they've decided that they want to have a tropical holiday in the Caribbean."

"Are his parents really that bad?"

"Yes, they keep asking when they'll have more grandchildren, despite the fact that they already have five from his sisters."

"You can hardly blame them for wanting it," Anna insisted, "even if you don't want them. It's a natural thing."

"What are your plans for the holiday?"

"We're having the holiday. I have the menu all planned out. John and I were going to shop for presents soon. It's going to be a nice time."

"Anna, aren't you on some sort of bed rest?"

"Yes, I am," Anna sighed.

"Won't that make having the holiday at your house difficult? I've made a couple of Christmas dinners in my time and they involve a lot of work, walking around, being on your feet."

Anna looked down at her desk, tears pricking at her eyes. "I didn't think of that. I can't give my wonderful mother-in-law a nice Christmas. I'm just a silly lump of a woman."

"You're not. I'm sure that you can figure something out," Ethel reassured her.

"What if I can't?"

"You will."

* * *

Anna was furiously paging through a recent issue of Patmore's cookery magazine, in search of easy recipes for Christmas. Unfortunately the easiest thing that she could find was a spiced pear trifle with enough steps to go nearly a page and a half. Setting aside the magazine, she searched for easy Christmas recipes on the internet, but all that she could find were dishes that seemed to be only about throwing together some processed food. At the rate that things were going, the only thing that she could make would be the turkey. Sighing, she pushed the laptop to John's side of the bed and stared up at the ceiling.

"Sorry to bother but it's time for some dinner, " John said, gentle prodding her.

"It's no bother," she said, "but I'm walking to the kitchen for my dinner."

"But," he protested.

"It's not a great distance and I need to build up my endurance, which I won't be able to do if I just spend all day in bed."

"Are you training for a marathon that I don't know about?"

"Of sorts."

He blanched, "what do you mean?"

"We're supposed to have Christmas dinner at our flat this year and we're going to do it."

"Your sister has already volunteered to take over."

"John, I appreciate the thought, but we should really have it. It might be the last one that your Mother has. I'm sorry to bring that up, but that's the reality of the situation. I want to make sure that she has a great one, one where we can tell her our big news."

"But you need to spend time in bed. You need to be careful."

"We can do it," she reassured him, "I can take care of the turkey. Katherine can make the puddings and you can take care of the other things. If we can't find a way of making something easily, then we'll find a pre-made way or go without. You and I can do the shopping for presents on-line. Emma can come and make sure that the place is all tidied up for the dinner."

"You seem to have thought of everything," he teased.

"Well I did learn a thing or two about being prepared from a certain man that I know."

"What man," he asked in mock jealousy.

"Oh, he just happens to be this wonderful man, who still makes me heart skip a beat whenever he's near."

"Sounds like quite the man."

"He is. He really is," she said, leaning up to kiss him.


	79. Glad Tidings and Surprises

**A/N: A hello to my new readers and a big thank you to every one of you who has been kind enough to leave a review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not nor have I ever had any claim to DA.**

* * *

Anna let out a happy sigh as she curled the final ribbon, on the final gift. Setting the scissors aside, she surveyed the table filled with brightly coloured packages. She got up and walked to the kitchen to make her lunch of rice and vegetables. It was nice to be able to move around without having John nervously hovering in the background, despite the doctor saying during a recent appointment that it was good for her to move around for at least an hour every day. As she was eating the first bite, she heard the front door open.

"Hello, Anna," Katherine called out.

Quickly swallowing, Anna said, "I'm in the kitchen eating lunch."

Bustling in with several bags of Christmas decorations, Katherine smiled, "so I have a surprise for you."

"As long as it's not fruitcake or anything marzipan, I'm ok."

"No, nothing edible, Mark and I were talking about how you weren't really having a chance to decorate because you had to be in bed so often. We know that you love Christmas. I still remember when you were 5 and insisting that we decorate in October."

Anna laughed, "is there anything wrong with liking sparkly lights and the scent of evergreen in the air?"

"Not at all, so we got you a tree. Mark and Emma are bringing it up right now. I have all of these decorations and you're going to direct me in how you want it decorated. It's going to look like Christmas by the time that we're done here."

"You don't have to do this. I could manage something, by Christmas."

Katherine waved her off. "It's only 4 days until Christmas. You're going to have enough to do with the turkey and playing hostess on Christmas Day. It's the least we can do. Sometimes I wish that I could just pay someone to do the decorating for me."

"Alright, alright, you've convinced me. Help me to the couch," Anna asked.

"Of course," Katherine laughed, hooking her arm around her sister's.

* * *

Anna paused as she left the shower. Her stomach was threatening to bring her Christmas breakfast up. Leaning against the cool tile, she waited until everything settles down and then slowly, with purpose, she walked to her bedroom. She looked over at the bed and saw that John had laid out the outfit that she wanted to wear for the day. "You are an absolute saint," she called out as she started to dress.

"Did I get everything right," he asked through the door.

"Absolutely everything," she replied, as she pulled on her dress. Only a few months ago, the dress had been a bit snug, thanks to several months of worry over Aisling, worry over her job, and more take away than was really healthy, but now the dress hang a little too loosely.

Opening the door a smidge, he looked at her and said, "you look absolutely gorgeous."

"I'm too thin. I've lost weight while being pregnant, that's nearly unheard of."

"You still look beautiful. Just think, everyone else is thinking about what they're eating to avoid some holiday weight, but you can eat whatever you want."

She threw a pillow at him. "You silly, silly man."

"You like it when I'm silly," he said with a smile.

"You're right," she admitted, walking over to give him a kiss.

* * *

Anna was basting the turkey when she heard John saying hello to his mother and offering to take her coat. She finished the basting and closed the oven door.

"Your turkey is smelling delicious," Aisling said from the door.

"Can I get you anything to drink," Anna asked as she washed her hands.

"I'm quite alright for now."

"Then I'll get back to peeling those carrots."

"And I'll get back to getting the potatoes ready," John said, walking to the stove.

"John, I don't remember you being so involved with Christmas dinner the last time," Aisling observed.

"Just trying to give Anna a chance to not be on her feet for an entire day," he mumbled.

Aisling turned to Anna, "is your nausea any better? Did the doctors ever figure out what was wrong with you?"

"Actually they did," Anna said quietly as she carefully peeled a carrot. "It turns out that it was hyperemesis gravidarum."

"That sounds dreadful, what is it?"

"It's a relatively rare condition."

"It sounds like you were lucky that the doctor knew what it was," Aisling said quietly.

Anna nodded, "yes, we were lucky. Unfortunately, it's not entirely gone."

"Did they give you an idea when it would go away?"

"In about six months mother," John said from the stove, smiling as finished the potato dish.

"That's an awfully long time," Aisling replied.

Anna chuckled, "well it's quite common really. I wouldn't want it to end much sooner than that."

John let out a laugh as he started to prepare the other vegetables for roasting.

"What is going on here? Anna seems to be quite ill, but the two of you are giggling like a pair of loons."

"Oh mother, it's just that while Anna is quite ill, something wonderful will be coming out of it," John said, walking over and taking the chair next to Aisling.

"And what good could come out of a serious illness," Aisling asked in confusion.

"You're going to become a grandmother again," Anna replied gently.

Aisling's face paled. "You're pregnant?"

"I am indeed, about 3 months at this point," Anna said happily.

Aisling started to cry. "I couldn't think of anything more wonderful. I hope that I get to meet this little one."

"We do too," John and Anna said together.


	80. Bumps on the Road

**A/N: I am sure that you thought that I had just wandered away. My April just ended up being rotten, one of those months where you think, 'what doesn't kill you makes you stronger.'**

**Disclaimer: When I inquired after owning DA, I was told to go and buy things from the new fashion/houseware line.**

* * *

It was cold and rainy. While the others were walking hurriedly to their destinations, Anna was enjoying being outside and walking, even if it was only to an appointment to check on the baby. She knew that normally she would've been bundled into a cab by John, but he was in New York with Robert, looking for a site for the new American arm of Grantham House Publishing. She had decided that what he didn't know, wouldn't hurt him.

She sighed as she walked through the door and checked in at the desk. Sitting down slowly, Anna offered up a silent prayer that the baby wouldn't play football with her bladder. This one was kicking even more than Adelaide had, leading John to proclaim that this baby was going to be playing for Manchester United in 20 years.

"Anna, you can go in now," the woman at the front desk said five minutes later, "do you need help getting up?"

"I don't think so," Anna said with a chuckle as she heaved herself up, "I'm not quite at that stage, yet."

Settling onto the table, she felt her stomach fill with butterflies. Even though the nausea wasn't quite as bad in the second trimester, she still worried about additional complications.

"Why must you give mummy so many problems," she asked the baby.

The door opened. "Good morning Anna. How are you today," asked Dr. Crawley.

"Enjoying the chance to walk around Dr. Crawley."

"Call me Isobel, no need for such formalities. Let's take a look at your vitals. Then we'll collect some urine and draw some blood to run a few tests, checking to see if you've developed things like preeclampsia and gestational diabetes. While the tests are running, we'll do the scan to make sure that everything is looking as it should with the baby. Any questions?"

"Not now," Anna said faintly.

"Then, let's begin."

* * *

Anna was staring over at the chart showing fetal development. Everything had looked good on the scan. The baby appears to have 10 fingers, 10 toes, and no abnormalities. It had been nearly 20 minutes since Dr. Crawley had left the examination room. She had just started to read the breast cancer prevention guidelines for the 10th time when the doctor returned.

"So sorry for the wait. I hope that you weren't too nervous," Isobel said.

Anna chuckled nervously, "oh not too nervous."

"I just wanted to double check all of the tests before I came back. It looks like you're finally showing proper weight gain for the pregnancy, which is good. The test for gestational diabetes shows that you're ok on the front. However, your blood pressure was quite elevated, protein was found in your urine, and an additional blood test showed that you had key factors for preeclampsia. We also tested your urine for podocytes, a fairly clear indicator for the condition, and found them."

"Is the baby going to be ok?"

"As long as we keep an eye on the condition and properly treat it, both the baby and you will be fine."

"How do you treat it? I know that you can't use a lot of drugs because they'll affect the baby."

"I'm going to start you on labetolol. It's an especially good pharmacological agent for preeclampsia because there's almost no transfer to the baby. Now because you're already a fairly high risk pregnancy, I'm going to recommend that you get a check-up every two weeks," Isobel explained.

"How will this change my bed rest?"

"It doesn't need to. I'd actually recommend that you move around a bit more."

Anna laughed, "can I get that in writing? John will never believe me if I tell him."

"If you like, I can," Isobel smiled, "don't worry Anna. We'll get the baby safely delivered and in your arms, just you wait."

* * *

Bernard set a plate of fruit in front of Anna and started the dinner washing up.

"Thank you dad. Where did you get such nice looking fruit. It's a little early for it," Anna exclaimed.

"I lucked into some at Waitrose. I thought that you'd like it and it's especially important to be eating healthy now that you have an additional condition."

"Dad, I'm already eating healthy. I've consumed more wheatgrass over the past few months than I ever hoped to in my whole life."

"I know darling," he said, putting an arm around her, "I'm just worried and you know that John will worried too."

She groaned, "he will. I'm back to being super delicate china in his eyes. He wouldn't even leave me alone with Adelaide during his trip. Lots of women have preeclampsia, who never develop eclampsia and deliver perfectly healthy children."

"You know that it's just because he's worried."

"I know. I think that I'm going to wait until he gets back from his trip before I tell him."

"When's that going to be? It seems like he's been away for quite a bit."

Anna sighed, "I don't know. The trip was only supposed to be a little over a week, but Robert keeps extending it. John wasn't here for our anniversary because of this trip."

"Maybe they found a site for the American side of things?"

"Then why is John still over there? I know that he went over because Robert trusts his judgment, but if they've picked a site…," Anna trailed off, spearing the last piece.

"Ask him when he rings the next time," Bernard said simply.

"You are a wise man Father," she said, slowly lifting herself out of the chair, "thanks for dinner."

She kissed her father on the cheek and slowly walked out of the kitchen. As she walked up the stairs to her flat, she sighed. The days were okay because they were filled with work, but the nights felt empty, alone in the flat. She paused at the bouquet of gerber daisies in front of her door. Gingerly learning forward, she picked them up and read the card.

_Dearest Anna, I just wanted to brighten your day. - John_

Anna sighed inwardly. 'If you wanted to brighten my day, you'd be here. You need to come home.'

Deciding that she was going to ring her husband and tell him that, she unlocked the door and walked in. She set the flowers down on the little table by the door. Taking off her coat, she walked into the living room with her mobile. She clicked the call button, listening to the ringing. When it went to voicemail, she sighed.

Kicking off her shoes, she walked down to the bedroom and opened the door.

"I was sure that you were going to hear my ringtone," John said from the bed.

Anna ran as fast as she could to the bed, throwing her arms around him. "You silly, silly man! Why didn't you tell me that you were coming home?"

"I didn't know until only about hour before we got onto the plane."

"We can talk about the everlasting trip later and my appointment with Dr. Crawley. For now, I just want kiss you."

"You have no idea how much I've wanted to kiss you, good and proper," he said, leaning down to do just that.


	81. New Possibilities

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all...**

* * *

The early morning light pricked at Anna's eyes, telling that she shouldn't still be in bed. Opening her eyes, she turned toward her husband and took a minute to just look at him. They'd wanted to talk last night but their reunion had proven too exhausting. Smiling, she slowly shifted herself out of the bed and padded toward the kitchen. A few minutes later, she was frying up some bacon and eggs.

"That smells heavenly," John said from the door, "but I should be the one cooking you breakfast."

She poured him a cup of tea. "Well, I'm not the one who was away on a rather long trip and I didn't just fly across the Atlantic. Plus, the doctor actually said that I didn't need to be so stringent with the bed rest."

"How was that visit," he asked, stirring in his customary amount of sugar.

Anna silently cursed herself as she set some toast in front of him. She had wanted to wait a little bit before telling him about the additional complication. "It appears that I'm finally gaining enough weight to please her and I'm also not showing any signs of gestational diabetes."

"Well that's good news. Did the scan look alright?"

"As far as you can tell on those things, the baby has all of its bits exactly where they should be. There was one thing that did turn up though."

He looked up from his well-marmaladed toast. "What, what's the matter," he asked, fear creeping in.

"She diagnosed me with preeclampsia. It doesn't need to mean anything. It's not an uncommon diagnosis for mothers and the hyperemesis gravirdarum put me at a heightened risk for it to begin with. She prescribed me something to even things out and recommended more visits to keep an eye on the baby," she said.

He grasped her hand, "when you were pregnant with Adelaide, every day seemed to bring something new and exciting. This time, I'm starting to dread every visit."

"I'm not the first mother to have complications and I certainly won't be the last. I'm in good hands and soon enough you'll be holding your son or daughter in your arms," Anna said simply.

* * *

Anna had just finished a report on future projections for Tom's motoring magazine when she remembered that John had wanted to tell her about the trip. "Weren't you going to tell me about your simply marvellous trip to New York?"

He looked up from the book that he had settled down with. "I did. Do you have time or is there still some project to be finished?"

"I just finished the report that Tom needs by tomorrow and Robert can deal with me if he has any complaints about my hearing about your trip, a trip that he made you take with him," she replied stoutly, closing the laptop.

"Well, we found a great location in Manhattan. It was so good that Robert practically signed the lease the moment we walked in. I admit that I tried to convince him to open a location anywhere but New York City."

"Why did he decide that New York City was the only place that he could operate in?"

He sighed, "I'm not sure. I think that he's gotten it into his head that it's the only place to publish in America. I tried to tell him that there are presses all over the place in other metropolitan areas, but he wouldn't listen, even when I told him how it might make it difficult to shift people over."

"Has he mentioned any names," she asked.

"Mary is going over. He figures that Epoque will be even better if it operates in America. I have to admit that I can't fault him on that logic. I know that they're also going to have an American version of Dolce, but Daisy is going to stay here. Robert didn't feel like she had enough experience as a top editor to move her over."

"That's a relief. I know that William is doing well at his job and she wouldn't want to attempt such a big move, with Annabelle being so new."

"I think that Sybil is still staying here though, unless a good editor for Dolce can't be found."

"Did Robert say anything about my position? Where it might end up?"

"Well," he paused, "he didn't say anything about where the strategic department was going to be."

"That's a bit odd. He's always going on about how important we are."

"I think it was because where it is happens to be dependent on me."

"How so,"Anna asked.

"Well, he told me that he wants me to run the entire American side of things."

"That's wonderful," she exclaimed, then caught the meaning. "We have to move, right?"

"If I take the position, yes, we'd have to move."

"When does he think that the office will be ready?"

"He's hoping to have us up and running by mid-next year."

"Moving with a toddler and a near-toddler would be quite a hassle. We've got family here too."

John sighed, "I know, that's why I told him that I needed to think about it for a bit."

"Do you want to do this? If you do, we'll go on an adventure."

"I really do love you," he said, leaning to kiss her, "I don't know though, that's the simple truth."


	82. Compromise

**Disclaimer: Still not in charge of DA. much to my chagrin.**

* * *

Anna was doing the laundry from John's trip. She'd always found laundry to be stunningly boring, but it was the first time in months that she'd been able to do it. After she set the machines to go, she started replenishing the stock of nappies on the change table. Soon she was lost in thought about the conversation about the new job opportunity. It would be a truly great chance for him and also solve his current jobless state. While John preferred London, Manhattan had plenty exciting opportunities for someone like him. However, he was the only person left for his mother, particularly now that Vera had taken to wandering around Nepal. Add in the fact that Adelaide was still quite young and a risky pregnancy and the time didn't seem right. Shaking herself out out of thought, Anna discovered that she'd covered the table in nappies. Laughing, she quickly put the excess one back into the package.

"Anna, are you here," Katherine called out from flat's front door.

"Indeed I am, just give me a second while I finish clearing off the change table," Anna called back.

"Well I think that the young miss is in need of a little sleep, so I'll come to you."

Anna nearly burst into tears when she saw her daughter. "Why hello my little lovey, I've missed you so much. Yes I have."

Adelaide gave a happy gurgle and reached out to her mum.

"She's definitely been missing her mummy. Yes, you have," Katherine said with a smile, handing the little girl over."

"I've missed her too. Let's have a chat in here while I rock her to sleep. Things have gotten quite a bit interesting over the past few days."

"Right, you had an appointment. How did that go?"

"It looks like I've developed preeclampsia. It was sort of to be expected. Complications in pregnancy usually lead to even more complications."

"How did John take the news?"

Anna sighed, "about as well you'd expect, given how he reacted after the hyperemesis issue. The one upside is that Dr. Crawley indicated that I don't need to be on such strict bed rest. I was actually excited to be doing laundry today."

"You know that you've been going quietly mad when that can make you happy," Katherine laughed.

"The other big piece of news is that John has been offered the chance to run the American division of Grantham publishing. It's quite an opportunity."

"Is it one that you want him to take?"

"I'm not sure. It's a great chance, but I don't know if I want to leave my family behind. Plus can you imagine moving with 2 small children? I suspect that it'd be a complete nightmare."

Katherine nodded. "It wasn't easy moving to London when Ian was so young and that didn't involve crossing an ocean. How does John feel about the chance?"

"He wants to do it, but he's worried about leaving Aisling, never mind the logistics of moving. I think that he's leaning toward saying no to the opportunity."

"Maybe Aisling could go with you? I mean if he's so worried."

"I don't know. I really don't."

* * *

John had spent the last 30 minutes walking up and down the pavement in front of Robert's home. He'd visited his mother and found her in good spirits, but the discussion had firmed his decision about the job offer. Having settled it, he wanted to let his friend know as soon as possible. Gathering up a bit of courage, he went to press the buzzer.

"John, hello, it's been a long time since I've seen you," Robert's wife, Cora, said when she answered the door.

"Indeed, is Robert in at the moment?"

"He is, thankfully. Things have gone a bit crazy over the wedding plans for Mary. It appears that she's on the outs with her husband-to-be."

John smiled at the slight Americanisms in Cora's reply. Even though she's been living in England for well over 25 years, she still hadn't completely shaken off her birthplace.

"John, dear chap, whatever are you doing here," Robert asked, coming into the room, frustration clearly written on face.

"Is this a bad time? Cora mentioned that there was some havoc going on with Mary's wedding."

"No, no, anything to distract me from the constant changes in that relationship! I will never understand why they want to marry, when it's quite clear that they can only stand each other half the time."

John laughed, "well, I came to give you an answer to your offer."

"And," Robert asked hopefully, "please say that you'll do it. We need a good man like you running the place."

"I've thought about it, but I can't do it. I know that it's an opportunity that I'm not likely to get again. I just. My mother is ill and Anna is having a difficult time with our second."

Robert furrowed his brow and sat down in the nearest chair.

"I really do appreciate the offer. It was more than I'd ever expected," John said, trying to ease the tensions.

"I really do want you running things. You have a good eye and very good business sense. I've just had an idea. What if you took over for the British side of the business?"

"What would you do?"

Robert smiled, "I'd go over to the Manhattan to get the office up and running. Cora would appreciate being so close to her mother. Then when you're ready, you could take over there and I'd come back over here. It would give you a chance to learn the company without having to build up things from the start."

"What if I never feel like making the switch?"

"Then I'll remain in Manhattan. Cora's sacrificed a lot for me by moving here. I know that technology has made it possible to be more connected, but even now I know that she misses walking around Central Park, just spending some time with Martha. It's time for me to change for her."

"I think that I can't refuse now," John laughed.

"Just what I was hoping. Let's have a whiskey to celebrate before I get pulled back into the wedding issues."

John nodded, following his friend.


	83. Twinge

**A/N: Thanks as always for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Feeling a twinge, Anna sat down and took several deep breaths. Since her bed-rest had become more flexible, she'd come to an arrangement with John where she was allowed to be up and about if she would sit down whenever she felt unwell. The compromise had made him less worried about her, but it was annoying on days like today. "Alright baby, please settle down. Mummy has to finish making lunch for her friends who will be here at any moment."

The front door buzzed as she was heaving herself out of the chair. Groaning, she made her way to the door.

"Sorry that I'm early," Gwen said, breezing in, "I finally got Ned to sleep and I wanted to get here before he woke up. He's always fussy right after he wakes up and I didn't fancy getting dirty looks from the cab driver as I tried to settle him down. "

"You're bringing back memories of Adelaide developing an ear infection and screaming in Waitrose. I had to leave the shopping trolley in the middle of the store, at least I had only started to shop and didn't have anything that could go bad in it," Anna said, "things aren't quite set up. This one seems intent on making me feel like I'm 90 and I have to sit down every 5 minutes today."

"Why don't I take over after I get him settled," Gwen asked and seeing Anna start to protest, "don't even think of saying no!"

The front buzzer went off again and Gwen walked over to let Daisy in.

"So I see that I'm late," Daisy said with a smile, "Miss Charlotte was being quite kicky this morning."

"Difficulty getting her outfit on," Anna asked.

"You'd think that I was trying to do something terrible. Never mind that William never has any troubles whatsoever getting her to dress, or eat, or sleep," Daisy said with a hint of sadness.

"At least one of you can get things done, my sister Cat and her husband had a horrible time with my nephew Henry, even now he's a right terror," Gwen said from the kitchen.

Anna felt another twinge and winced.

"Are you alright Anna? Anything I can get you," Daisy asked.

Anna shook her head, "I've been feeling twinges all day and I just feel like I'm a very, very old woman."

* * *

Daisy laughed as Gwen won the fifth game of Rummy in a row. "Are you cheating Gwen? I don't think that I've ever seen someone have a run like that."

"Nope not cheating," Gwen replied, shaking out her sleeves and pockets.

"Ready for pudding you two," Anna asked.

"Yes," Daisy and Gwen chorused together, collapsing into a fit of giggles.

Anna took a pavlova out of the refrigerator. "I was feeling a bit ambitious. This is the first time that I've ever been able to make a meringue that actually took."

"Those strawberries look gorgeous! Where did you find them," Daisy asked.

"John got them at Asda of all places when he went on a day trip with Aisling," Anna replied.

Gwen took a bite of the pavlova and gave a small hum of pleasure. "How is his mother?"

Anna let out a sigh. "She's starting to decline more rapidly. She told me that they think she won't live past 4 months, meaning no Christmas, but she will at least get to hold this one, now that it's about a month."

"That's a small comfort," Daisy said, "does John know about the 4 months."

"No and she told me that she didn't want him to know until she was much closer to the end," Anna said, feeling a twinge in her bladder, "Excuse me ladies, I need to use the loo."

Daisy helped her out of the chair. Another twinge caused her to grip the chair, when it passed, she walked down the hall. She hummed and thought about Aisling, wishing that she could somehow make her mother-in-law better. Another twinge made her look down. There was a pool of blood and another twinge hit.

"Daisy, Gwen, I need to get to the hospital. Call a cab. Call an ambulance," Anna called out.

Daisy called out, "what's wrong?"

"These twinges that I've been feeling? They're developing into contractions and there's a a sizable pool of blood on the floor," Anna replied.

A minute later, Gwen said, "alright, an ambulance is on the way. They said that it'd be no more than 10 minutes."

"Can one of you call John after we get to the hospital and I've had an initial exam," Anna asked.

"Why not call him now," Daisy asked.

"He has about a 10 meetings today and he'll only worry. If this is nothing, I'll tell him when he gets home," Anna replied.


	84. Mothers Always Know

**A/N: Thanks as always for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: Despite my best efforts, I still don't own DA.**

* * *

Anna stared at the ceiling, feeling another twinge. Gwen was busy trying to get her as comfortable as possible.

After Gwen had plumped the pillow for the eighth time, Anna said, "it's ok Gwen. I'm as comfortable as I can be right now."

"I know. I just need something to do. I can't believe that you're as calm as you are," Gwen said.

"Being nervous won't help anything and it might actually create more complications. The doctor will be here to check me out any minute."

As if on cue, a doctor came over. "Hello Mrs. Bates, I'm Dr. Clarkson. I see that you've come in because you've experienced bleeding in your third trimester. I'm going to do a basic check up and I've called your doctor so that she can come and do a more thorough check up. She should be here any minute."

"Do you want me here during your exam or should I go wait somewhere else," Gwen asked.

Tensing up, Anna said, "you should stay. If John needs to be called, you're going to have to do it."

Dr. Clarkson made a concerned noise, "your blood pressure is quite high."

"She has preeclampsia," Dr. Crawley said as she walked in.

Drs. Crawley and Clarkson finished the exam on Anna and went over to an empty bed to confer.

"Is that normal," Gwen asked.

"I don't know. Adelaide was such a breezy pregnancy and Katherine's were both almost entirely problem free."

Dr. Crawley walked back over. "Anna, looking at your symptoms, it looks like you are undergoing a placental abruption. I'm going to schedule you for a cesarean. We probably won't be able to get you in until later today."

"Gwen, you should call John then," Anna said.

Gwen nodded her head and walked off to call.

Dr. Crawley prepared to leave the room, but stopped. "Anna, how long have you been having that twitch near your mouth?"

"It started sometime yesterday morning."

"Alright, we're going to get you prepared for a Cesarean now. Your twitch is the first sign that you've developed eclampsia. If we don't work quickly, you're going to start suffering from seizures which is going to put a great deal of stress on your baby or you could even go into a coma," Dr. Crawley said, walking away

Gwen walked back in, "I left him a message. I think that he had a meeting today actually."

Anna grimaced. "You're going to have to go to the office and get him. He needs to be here."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm going to be going into the operating theatre any moment for a Cesarean."

"I thought that it wouldn't be until later in the day," Gwen said.

"It appears that my preeclampsia has developed into eclampsia and I need to deliver now."

Gwen practically ran out, knocking into a monitoring machine on her way out to make the call.

Anna sighed and stared up at the ceiling. 'Oh little one, why is everything going wrong.'

* * *

John had been waiting in the operating theatre waiting room for the past 4 hours. He had thought of every possible outcome and the very real possibility of Anna's death had started to slowly drive him mad. He looked up when a nurse came in, but she went over to the family sitting opposite him. The news was clearly good because the woman hugged the nurse and the two small boys started whooping with joy. John wasn't usually a vindictive man, but he truly hated them at this moment.

"Johnny boy," Aisling said, sitting next to him.

"What are you doing here mother? You should be home. You don't need this stress," he said.

"No one needs this stress. I'm your mother and I know what you're thinking."

"What am I thinking then?"

Aisling took out a small box of crackers and handed them to him. "Here, eat. You must be very hungry. I know that you've decided that you're going to be left alone with Adelaide and maybe this baby. You feel like you know that Anna is going to die. You're wondering how you could go from a full life to being a widower."

"That's not…" he protested.

"Like I said, I'm your mother. I know how you think," she interrupted him. "You don't know what the future holds. Your Anna is a fighter. She's not ready to leave you or her babies."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I can't be sure. There's precious little that's certain in this life, but I do know that you've got to have hope."

"Excuse me, Mr. Bates, " a nurse asked.

John looked up, searching the woman's face to see if the news was good or bad. "Sorry, I didn't see you come in."

"That's alright, most of the people in this room tend to be distracted," she reassured him, "you're a father again. The baby has been moved up to the nursery."

"And Anna," he asked, his voice ragged.

"She's been moved into recovery. Another nurse will come to get you when she's ready to have visitors, which shouldn't be more than 15 minutes. Do you have any questions for me?"

John looked at her and blinked.

The nurse laughed. "I'm going to take that as a no."

"Yes, I don't have any questions, " he said mechanically.

He stared after the nurse as she left the waiting area. He felt like he could fly, walk on water, or any number of impossible things at that moment. His Anna was going to be alright.

"So," Aisling said pulling him back to earth, "what is this little one going to be called?"


	85. Bringer of Joy and Blessings

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews as always. I've long known that Anna would have something of a difficult time with baby #2, but reading "How to Be a Woman" was what turned the pregnancy into something so lacking in fun.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing at all is mine.**

* * *

Anna's eyes fluttered open. She started to shift herself up and saw that the room had been turned into a garden. The various fragrances were even enough to completely do away with the hospital's smell of disinfectant and mortality. It was also enough to cause a headache. She had nearly pulled herself up to a sitting position when she felt the pinch of her incision. She stopped, deciding that she didn't need to be sitting up anymore. She was surprised that no one else was in the room with her. In the vague haze of medications from the day before, she recalled that Gwen, John, and her dad had been there at one time or another, never leaving her alone.

"Good morning Anna," Dr. Crawley said briskly as she entered the room. "I've just been looking over your vitals and it seems like you're going to be just fine. We got you into surgery quickly enough that we were able to save you and your baby from harm. The placental abruption was actually more severe than we had realised. If we had waited until the schedule surgery, we would've run into more serious complications."

"So the baby, is alright," Anna asked worriedly.

"Yes, everything seems to be in order. We're going to keep you for a couple days just to monitor you and ensure that the eclampsia has been completely been resolved. I came around to let you know how you were doing and to talk to you about future children."

"I had planned to ask about that at the next appointment."

"I don't know how many children you are planning, but I'd recommend waiting a few years before having any more."

"Won't our ages cause problems for the baby," Anna asked.

Dr. Crawley smiled, "there is some risk because of your husband's age, but your age shouldn't prove too problematic, given that you've had two children. Maternal age, post-35, is really only a problem when it's the first child."

"Alright, I guess that I could use the Pill."

"Actually, I think that it would be better for you to have a long-acting reversible contraceptive device, like an implant. They're very effective and work well, especially for women who've already had children. Most of my patients have shown little trouble becoming pregnant within 8 months of removing the device."

Anna nodded her head. "Let's go with that then. I'll schedule an office visit for it. John will probably be only too happy about it."

"Alright, I'll come by to check on you after your dinner," Dr. Crawley said.

* * *

Anna had finally pulled herself up to a sitting position, when a nurse from the nursery wheeled the baby in. John followed soon after.

"I thought that you might like to hold your new daughter," the nurse said.

"I've been wanting to see her all morning," Anna said with a smile.

The nurse laughed, "I'll leave the three of you alone. I'm just a call button away if you need anything though."

John picked up the tiny baby girl and gingerly carried her over to Anna.

"She's beautiful," Anna breathed.

"Just like her mum," John said firmly, handing the tiny girl over.

"I look a right mess at the moment."

"I can honestly say that no person has ever looked more beautiful to me than you right now," he said, starting to choke up, "I was starting to believe that I never would again."

She patted his arm. "It's ok. We made it through. I already talked with Dr. Crawley about using some form a contraceptive so that I won't get pregnant again so quickly."

"You want more?"

"Just one more chance for you to have a son, that's all. Don't worry, we're waiting until Adelaide is in school before we'd even think of it."

"But…"

"Dr. Crawley explained that the very short time between Adelaide and this one was a huge reason behind the many complications. I'm not leaving you."

John looked mollified. "We never did think of a name for this one because we were so busy and thought that we had an extra month."

Anna smiled down at her drowsy daughter. "I like Beatrice."

"Beatrice what?"

"How about Beatrice Katherine?"

"Perfect," John murmured, the moment finally erasing the awfulness of the day before.

"Welcome to our little corner of the world," Anna said, gently kissing her little daughter.


	86. Familiar Places, News Faces

**A/N: So sorry that it's taken so long for another chapter. I hope that everyone enjoys this new one.**

**Disclaimer: My chances of owning DA are as good as any child born on DA having both parents be alive.**

* * *

Anna smiled down at her new, tiny daughter and then looked over at John while he went about unlocking the door to the flat. Due to the many complications, It had been two very long weeks since she'd been home. John opened the door with with a flourish and moved aside to let her in. Giving him a shy smile, she walked in, taking in the familiar sight of the flat's entryway and made her way to the living room. "Katherine," she gasped.

"I thought that you'd welcome seeing Adelaide when you got home," her sister said, "plus, I wanted to see my new niece. What did you end up naming her?"

Anna walked over to her sister and gingerly handed over the sleeping bundle. "Well, we decided to call her Beatrice Katherine, and yes it is after her aunt."

"What a lovely surprise! Anna, she looks just like you. Look at those little tiny feet. Honestly whenever I see a baby as sweet as this, I always get the twinge to have another."

"Even with Emma headed off to university in September and Ian about to start school?"

"Even then, but I know that my family is going to end at two children, unless we decide to adopt. Watching my two nieces will have to do for me now."

"Where's Adelaide," Anna asked.

"Down for her afternoon nap," Katherine replied.

"Really? So early?"

"Amazingly, Mark and I have managed to make her adhere to her napping schedule. Well, I say that, but I am pretty sure that we've just been quite lucky in that regard."

"Care to stay for lunch Katherine," John asked from the kitchen.

"If you don't mind," Katherine replied.

Anna touched her hand. "We really want you here. You've been a godsend to us since Adelaide was born and you've been absolutely marvellous over the past few weeks."

* * *

Anna fiddled around preparing the middle of the night bottle for Beatrice. Formula had clearly been designed for parents who had babies that kept to regular schedules and were well-rested. She measured for the fifth time, trying to keep her feelings of guilt at bay. With Adelaide, she had been able to nurse for at least the first six months before moving to formula. Because of the many complications, Beatrice was going to be a completely formula-fed baby. Finally getting the formula right, she called out, "just a moment darling, I am on my way."

John held out a freshly napped Beatrice. "I believe madame is ready for her bottle. It appears that Adelaide has woken up. I am going to try and get her to go back to sleep."

After sleeping through the night ever since she was three weeks old, Adelaide had taken to waking up whenever her sister woke up, even though they were in separate rooms. Anna suspected that it had started out because she had been genuinely been woken up, but that now Adelaide was simply waking up because she got some milk and biscuits, along with a cuddle from her dad.

She looked down to see that Beatrice had completely finished her bottle. "Well my darling, you must have been truly famished. I've never seen a baby eat so fast. Now let's get your tummy free of those horrid gas bubbles."

Beatrice had just been settled down in her crib, when John came back. "I didn't even need to give her anything to settle her down."

"You must have gotten to her before she really woke up. I hope that Beatrice settles down soon. I never really appreciated how wonderful it was that Adelaide slept through the night so soon after being born,"Anna said as she got into the bed and slipped under the covers.

John flopped onto the bed next to her. "Maybe she'll take after her mother's sleep patterns."

"Heaven help us, if that's the case."

"You know I quite like the idea of Beatrice taking after you," he said, turning onto his side to stroke her hair.

Anna laughed gently. "I must admit that I like the idea of a little boy taking after you."

"As much as I would welcome a son, I'm perfectly content with my two girls."

"But I want you to have the chance to take a son to football practice."

John arched his eyes in mock surprise, "Why Anna Bates are you claiming that only boys should be playing football? How very sexist of you."

"I would never say that and you know it," she retorted, jabbing him playfully with her elbow, "I just want you to have those moments."

"I'd rather have you than than any number of sons."


	87. Quarterly Reports and Visit with Nan

**Disclaimer: Because I clearly know what a weekend is, it should be obvious that I do not own DA.**

* * *

Anna had never been happier to open up her work email account and find over 500 messages waiting for her. Wanting to get back a sense of normality, she had decided to forgo the usual leave and get back to work within a few days of getting home with Beatrice. Robert had been kind enough to let her continue working from home for a few more months. Scrolling through, she paused on an email regarding a small event to celebrate Mary Crawley's upcoming wedding to Matthew Crawley. 'It certainly took them long enough to finally get onto the same page,' Anna thought.

Beatrice gurgled in the little fort that Anna had created on John's side of the bed. Anna looked over to see if she was waking up. Beatrice's eyelids fluttered a little, but they didn't open. Smiling, Anna turned back to her laptop and opened the first quarter report on Tom Branson's motoring magazine. She settled in to start preparing the new quarterly report for Tom.

An hour later, Anna was just finishing the recommendation part of her report when she heard her mobile chirp. She leaned over to see who had texted her and saw that it was Gwen.

_So a little birdie told me that you were returning to work today._

**_Indeed I am. I am nearly finished with the quarterly report for the motoring magazine._**

_Any idea when we might be able to see the new baby?_

**_We're waiting until she's about 2 months old to ensure that her immune system is built up before she gets to meet a lot of people._**

_Any chance of a lunch before that to catch up with you?_

**_It depends on Katherine. Her hands are pretty fully with a very tantrum-y Adelaide._**

_Well whenever you're ready, let me know. We'd love to treat you._

**_Even Gwen?_**

_Yes, even Gwen. We've gotten her mostly over the fact that everyone else has children._

**_I'll let you know. Beatrice just woke up, so goodbye._**

Anna leaned over and picked up her daughter. A quick check indicated that Beatrice needed a new nappie and Anna decided that she might as well give Beatrice a bottle. She hummed a little lullaby as she went about making the little girl comfortable. As she put Beatrice back into her little fort, she had an idea. Picking up her mobile, she began dialing Aisling.

* * *

Anna had just started preparing some tea when the front door buzzer went off. She pressed to let the visitor in and unlocked the flat's front door.

"Hello," Aisling called out from the door a minute later.

"I'm in the kitchen, making some tea," Anna replied.

Aisling appeared in the doorway. "You always present such a lovely picture of domesticity."

"It's nice to hear that. I'm always afraid that I'm failing on that front," Anna said blushing, "what would you like to have with your tea? I have some chocolate biscuits or there's some shortbread."

"Chocolate biscuits would be lovely."

"Here's your tea and biscuits," Anna said, setting a small plate in front of her mother-in law. "Let me see if your new granddaughter is awake."

After Anna went off to check in on Beatrice, Aisling placidly sipped her tea. As she looked out of the window, she thought about how the day was fast approaching when she wouldn't be able to do this. During her most recent visit to the doctor, he had told her that she might consider moving to a home that could provide palliative care. She hadn't told anyone yet.

"And here's your nan Beatrice," Anna said to her daughter, as she walked back into the kitchen. "Would you like to hold her?"

"I would love to hold the little darling," Aisling replied, reaching out.

Anna gingerly passed the half-awake infant and smiled. "She can be a bit wriggly when she's half-awake."

"I know something about wriggly babies. John could never be still when he was a wee thing. It drove me to distraction."

"I can't quite imagine him as a wriggler," Anna chuckled.

"He was and I'm glad to see a little bit of him in Beatrice," Aisling said. Her mind wandered back to those happy days. It felt like it had been only moments before. How quickly time had passed, she reflected. It might be cliché, but it was sadly true. "She's truly lovely. I'm glad that I lived to see her."

Anna smiled sadly and reached over to give her mother-in-law a reassuring pat. "Me too."


End file.
